The silent hero: Deku the Mime
by SuperSaiyain79
Summary: Izuku grew up wanting to be one thing and one thing only...the greatest mime in the world. But after a quick meeting with his number one hero and a pretty girl could all that change.. probably not but let's still find out yeah.
1. The performance of a lifetime

"I'll kill you Deku!"

A green haired boy merely held up a sign with a question mark, and a sad face.

A blonde-haired boy stopped his assault on a greenete, choosing to take a breath before he made his next move, already annoyed with this conversation.

"Deku, you have a quirk. And while not as awesome as mine I'll admit it's got potential. Yet your dumbass is wasting it on being a goddamn MIME!" Bakugou yelled.

The green mime switched his sign from a question mark to an angry face while dodging an explosion.

"Are you serious, you're wasting so much potential! And enough with the silence I've heard you talking before so speak!"

"No!" Izuku yelled teasingly.

* * *

No one at school cared to intervene as this was a common occurrence for the two. Every day the two would see each other, Bakugou would ask Midoriya if he was going to be a hero, then the other boy would shake his head, then mime a wall that Bakugou would run into right before he could get an explosion to the face and then a fist fight for a good ten minutes would go on until the two got hungry.

To be honest the teachers and other students aren't entirely sure if those kids are friends, or enemies. They wanna say Bakugou is a bully but after school the two are usually seen parting ways on amicable terms. It's really confusing for everyone.

Those watching turn to see Midoriya point to his outfit underneath his uniform and the black and white make up he has in his backpack, before throwing Bakugou across the yard with his telekinesis or as Izuku identifies it as his Mime quirk, which grants him the ability to construct whatever he can think of.

"That right there, you just tossed me like nothing and you wanna waste it on party tricks!" Bakugou seethed.

Everyone held their breath in anticipation to see what Midoriya would do next.

The bushy haired boy merely gasped and glared at the blonde, "How dare you! I haven't ventured out to parties yet and you know that! he yelled looking very insulted.

"Is anyone gonna stop them?" a girl asked.

"Do you wanna get caught in the middle of that?" another girl asked pointing to Midoriya pretending to toss a lasso onto Bakugou and tying him up, while the other boy writhes on the ground.

"I'm not getting trapped in a box again like last week" another boy says walking off.

* * *

"Izu-honey how was school?" a tall and skinny greenete asked from the kitchen.

Getting no response, the mother of one merely giggle, finding it adorable how dedicated her son is at being the number one mime in the world.

"I blame letting him watch all those prequirk videos of mimes, for this hobby." She laughed.

Walking into the dining room Inko Midoriya sees her son in a black and white striped outfit with similar colored face paint. Smiling fondly at her son Inko asks him if he needs any help with anything before, he goes out.

"Well, Izuku? Anything I can do to help you prepare for you performance this evening?" Inko says trying to hide back her laughter at the fact her 14-year-old son was going to go out a street perform.

Izuku looked back at his mom with a smile on his face, giving her a thumbs up indicating he was all set up and ready to go.

"Alright then but remember if you need anything don't hesitate to call or text whichever you prefer."

"If I'm in trouble I'll call. If it's anything else I'll text" Izuku says happily, not at all minding he was breaking his oath of silence to speak with his mom.

"Thank you Izuku. I know how much you hate speaking because it breaks that mime code, but really it lets me know you're safe" Inko said smiling.

"I know mom, but I'd break any code for you!" Izuku says grinning before his mother shoos him off.

"Too pure!" Inko gushes as her son leaves the apartment.

* * *

Izuku was at the shopping district in his mime outfit preparing for his show. Well he couldn't really call it a show since he just randomly performs and hopes people will stop what they're doing to watch him. He's yet to garner a full following but that might be because Mimes aren't that popular.

Izuku was busy getting himself out of a box when he saw a cute girl about to pass him by, she had orange hair and nice blue eyes, and while most people would think being a mime is all he cares about they would be dead wrong.

So Izuku doing the only thing he could think of to catch the girls attention decided to rope her in and bring her back to him…hopefully she didn't find that weird.

While he prepares his rope, he saw a small crowd begin to gather interested in seeing why a boy dressed up weird was messing with his hands. Izuku saw the girl was getting closer, but in his haste to unwrap the rope got everything knotted up at least he acted like he did.

"!"

Laughter rung around the crowd at seeing the mime panic at the invisible rope get messed up.

* * *

Itsuka Kendo wasn't sure why she was hanging around the shopping district when she wasn't in much of a shopping mood, but she figured taking a break from her martial arts practice was needed. Looking back now she regrets not being so vigilant.

* * *

As soon as Izuku heard the laughter around him he realized that his antics towards trying to get the girls attention was getting him noticed, which was perfect. Also perfect was the girl about to pass his crowd.

Izuku pointed to the crowd stopping their laughter making them look at who he was a pointing at. As everyone turned to see who he was pointing to they saw a girl about his age in a brown motorcycle jacket mindlessly walking about.

When the crowd looked back, they saw Izuku on the ground performing CPR on himself. The crowd couldn't help but laugh at the boy's antics towards this random girl, when Izuku finally got up he put on binoculars, to search for the girl again hoping he hadn't missed his chance with her.

* * *

"What's the kid doing?" a random crowd watcher asked.

"I don't know but I think he's supposed to be looking out of binoculars or something like that?"

"This kid's a riot!"

* * *

When Izuku put his self-made binoculars down and threw back an imaginary fishing pole, or at least to everyone around him it was imaginary, he was illegally using his quirk, his face lit up when he sensed he caught something.

Izuku looked to everyone with a thumbs up, his grin causing smiles on everyone else's face. Then the boy began to reel back his fishing pole fighting back every once and awhile.

* * *

Kendo continued to walk around hoping something would catch her eye when she felt something pull at her jacket. Looking around she couldn't see the culprit which caused slight panic and anger. As she got pulled away to a crowd of people unwillingly her anger grew.

* * *

"Whoa this kid looks like he actually caught something?"

"Nah, I call bull, he's just doing that and then he's gonna act like he lost- "

"OH MY GOD IT'S THAT GIRL!" another crowd watcher yelled surprised by the boy's skill.

* * *

"Hey, let me go, what the hell!?" Itsuka yelled as she struggled to get out of an invisible grip.

The entire crowd watching Izuku finish reeling in the orange haired girl was baffled at this boy's skill.

"Who the hell are you and why can't I get free!?" Itsuka yelled.

Izuku ever the gentlemen gave the girl his card after letting her go, and with a bow revealed to her a flower.

"Ooh this guy is smooth."

* * *

"Izuku Midoriya, The Greatest Mime to Live" Kendo read aloud trying to hold back her laughter at the boy's card, her anger dissipating once she saw who had literally caught her attention.

"Are you being serious, you're a mime?"

Izuku smiled at the pretty girl nodding, pointing to his ensemble then pretending to be stuck behind a wall.

_Well he sure is dedicated._

The girl looked at him with a small smile as he continued to perform other tricks, once he seemed to finally finish with getting himself out of a box, she walked up to him.

"So, can I ask why you wrangled me over here...literally?" she deadpanned.

Izuku smiled nodding vehemently.

Itsuka waited for his answer realizing she wasn't going to get one because he was a mime and watched as he acted it out.

Izuku knew if he was going to score a date with this girl, he had to be smooth, and so began Izuku the mime's hardest performance ever.

* * *

The crowd surrounding the two waited with baited breath for the boy to act.

"You think the mime's got a chance?"

"Nah, he can't even talk"

Little did they know.

* * *

Itsuka watched as the boy put a hand on her shoulder and quickly withdraw it as if he had been burned, confused she looked to the boy watching as he silently blew on it.

_Why did he pretend to burn himself on me, I'm not…oh_.

Kendo blushed lightly at the mime's advances.

The crowd oohing, at such a smooth act.

Izuku seeing that his actions were getting a reaction continued and quickly looked at the girl and began fanning himself, while pulling at his collar. He then pretended to pour himself a few drinks and gulp it down.

Kendo watched as the boy acted out drinking while getting hot being around her, her blush intensifying.

_So obviously, he's thirsty._

The crowd clapping at the boy's skills to flirt while seemingly being silent.

Izuku smiled as he saw the girl in front of him begin to cover her face as he continued his actions, deciding to be blunter Izuku pulls out a sign with a giant heart on it and points to the girl.

* * *

"Excellently executed" a man said.

"Well done."

"Did not expect a mime to be so smooth."

* * *

"How the hell are you so smooth? You're a mime, you can't even talk!" Kendo yells.

Izuku merely grins before shooting finger guns at the girl. Then looking to the crowd who had begun to disperse collecting the tips they left for him.

"Wow, okay so I was just hit on by a mime and fell for it. What even is life now?" Kendo said going to walk off before realizing she can't move.

Slowly she realizes she's being pulled back by an invisible pull and as she turns her head, she sees Izuku pretending to pull a rope wiping his forehead as he pretended to struggle to do so...

"Okay, what now?" the girl asked, visibly exhausted.

Smiling at the girl Izuku pulls a card out of nowhere thrusting it in her face. Two words and a slew of digits were the only thing on it, but really that was all that was needed to cause the girl to blush heavily.

"You want me to call you? Would you even be able to talk to me?" Kendo asked.

Izuku frowned, before grinning again and nodding. Pointing to the girl he gave a thumbs up.

"So, if I called you, you'd answer?"

Again, Izuku shot finger guns.

"Alright then. I'll think about it" Kendo said before walking off, only to hit an invisible wall.

"What the fuck Midoriya!"

The mime at least had the decency to blush while shrugging, as if he forgot about the invisible wall that was there.

* * *

Don't ask why I did this, but I just thought about it. Also for those who were disappointed about my other story being nejire and izuku here's a itsukax izuku story


	2. The date

When Izuku got home he told his mother everything that had happened, the squeal of happiness that came from Inko Midoriya was heard all down their block.

* * *

Itsuka was at her father's dojo looking at the card the weird mime boy gave her when it was snatched out of her hand by the last person, she wanted to see it.

"Who the hell is Izuku Midoriya the greatest Mime to live, and why does this card say call me?"

"Well, if it wasn't already obvious, he's a mime. And he asked me out." Kendo said cringing at how weird that sounded.

"Kendo how does a mime ask you out…they don't speak."

"He acted out a bunch of gestures and somehow I ended up accepting his number." Kendo said.

"Kendo I want you to know that I love you, but you've got some weird taste in boys." The dojo master/ father said before walking off.

Kendo could only stand with her mouth agape at her father's remark.

* * *

The next day happened to be a weekend the best time for Izuku to scout out potential performance spots. While he was almost done getting dressed Izuku heard his phone begin to ring and while usually he would ignore it given this was his dress up time, he had been waiting for a call from a certain orange haired girl.

"Hello?" a soft-spoken voice called.

"Izuku the great speaking, how may I help you."

Kendo couldn't help but snort at the boy's response. "Oh, hi this is Kendo the girl you caught during one of your performances, you said I could call you?" she said.

"Indeed, and you have. And I'm really surprised?" Izuku, not bothering to hide how shocked he was.

"Oh, and why's that?" she retorted.

"A mime gave you his number after hitting on you through random actions, if I were you, I'd probably have chucked my card."

"Well your actions said a lot, even if you didn't speak at all to me."

"Well I am dedicated to my work", he joked.

"Oh, I see, so if I were to ask you out would I see you dressed up as a mime or a regular person?" Kendo asked.

"Well that depends."

"On what" she asked curious.

"Does the face paint turn you on oooor…"

"Oh my god, I'm starting to regret this phone call" she chuckled.

"I never heard a no, Ken-do" Izuku sung.

"Just meet me at the shopping center tomorrow same place you were doing your weird mime thing" she sighed.

"Of course. But you still never told me if you wanted me in my mime attire or not?"

"What do you think?"

"Surprise you got it" Izuku quickly answered before hanging up.

"I'm gonna regret this date, I can already feel it" Kendo sighed.

* * *

The next day Izuku was a mess deciding on what to wear to his date with the pretty girl he had met. He had wanted his moms help, but she had already gone out for breakfast with Aunt Mitsuki. So now Izuku was left alone to find an outfit that was nice but not too nice.

_"Maybe this would work?" he thought._

* * *

Kendo wasn't sure what to expect when she said yes to a date with a mime. His only outstanding features were green hair and green eyes. His face paint kinda distracted you from noticing any outstanding facial features so she wasn't sure how he looked underneath all that.

That's why when a rather cute looking boy with freckles walked up to her rather flustered, she was, well the only word she could think of was shocked. The mime who hit on her was bold, the boy she talked to on the phone was suave, her date in front of her was meek and adorable and if anyone were to ever hurt him, she'd probably kill everyone around her then herself.

"Midoriya?" Kendo asked.

"Oo-oh he-hey Ke-kendo. Ho-how's it going?" Midoriya said once able to make eye contact with the girl.

"Hold on a sec, what happened to the boy on the phone who thought I liked him better with the face paint on, or the mime who literally pulled me over to him?" she said shocked.

Midoriya couldn't help but blush as she brought hat up looking anywhere else but at her.

"Uh, well, you see wh-when I'm performing I kinda get into a different persona, you know like an actor, so I per-perform bet-better around cro-crowds. And on the phone, it's eas-easier to talk to you because I can't see you." He explained.

"How is that easier talking to me?" she asked.

"You're really pretty and I've ne-never really ta-talked to such a pre-pretty girl be-before. It's ki-kinda intimidating. I didn't really think you'd call me." Izuku chuckles.

Kendo's face turned red at the boy's admission. She still couldn't believe that the mime she met just the day before was this meek boy but some part of her found it sweet.

"Uh, I un-understand if you don't want to go out anymore" Izuku says looking away.

Kendo can't help but giggle at the awkward boy in front of her, sighing when she thinks to herself that "yes, she is still going to go on a date with this weirdo mime boy".

"As weird as this whole thing is, I'd love to still go on a date with you."

"Really!" Izuku says shocked.

"Yes. Really" Kendo says shocked herself.

* * *

As the two eat their food they begin discussing what they plan to do after middle school. It took a bit of time but Izuku finally began to get comfortable around Kendo enough to stop stuttering.

"So, you still haven't decided on what high school to go to?" Kendo asked surprised.

"No, my focus is miming so I'm probably going to go to the one near my apartment." Izuku explained, "How about you?"

"Well I plan on going to U.A to be a hero." Kendo says, happily.

"That's so cool. What's your quirk?"

"I call it Big Fist. I can enlarge my fists which also strengthens them." Kendo explains, "It's not that impressive but it should be enough to get me in the hero course."

Izuku smiled wide at the girl, causing a slight blush on Kendo. "No way that's amazing, you could do all sorts of stuff with that. If you need to swipe away any type of residue or say poison gas, you could use your hands as fans, or lift debris easily, depending on how well you're training you could probably take down villains twice your size. If you do martial arts, your close combat would be amazing!"

Kendo stared at the boy in front of her wide eyed. In a matter of seconds, he had analyzed her quirk and even guessed that she could double the advantage by doing martial arts.

"Wow that's exactly right. I'm currently doing karate to help me with my close combat. How did you do that? Kendo asked.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Well, when I was younger I used to analyze hero quirks, but then I kinda stopped once I started learning how to be a mime. I really want to be the best mime in the world so I devoted all my time to the arts." Izuku said with his eyes shining.

"Really, huh, I just assumed miming was some sort of secondary thing you did with your quirk. That was your quirk you used on me, right?"

Izuku scratched his cheek embarrassed at being caught. "Yeah, I call it mime since I can create invisible constructs, hence the rope. It's also kinda an ode to what I plan to be. And I did want to be a hero when I was younger but then I saw these pre quirk videos of this famous mime Charlie Chaplain and my entire dream changed. Now I want to make people smile with my performances!"

Kendo smiled fondly at the boy's declaration, although she couldn't help but think of something. "Well if you wanted to be a hero when you were younger, why don't you just do both? I mean a lot of other heroes have side jobs alongside heroing?"

Izuku stared at the girl speechless. He never really thought about doing dual professions, but then again after all this time, does he even want to do both?

"I don't know, I guess I never really thought how heroing and Miming could go together. For me I've always been a one-track mind." He said smiling.

"So that means U.A is a no-go huh?" Kendo said smiling sadly.

At first Izuku wasn't sure why Kendo looked so sad, but then he realized that if he and Kendo were pursuing different passions then they wouldn't be able to see each other that much and he was having a lot of fun with the girl in front of him. So he'd be stupid to let the girl who was okay with him being a mime go.

"Would you believe me if I told you I just decided on applying for the Gen. Ed course at U.A?" he said sheepishly.

"No, but I would find it flattering if you decided to make that choice just so we could see each other more." Kendo said smiling.

"Pfft, what no. I mean yeah I'd love to go out with you more and possibly be your boyfriend, but Kendo you're moving too fast for me. I mean even though I want to put my all into miming I still need a good education so I can get into a good college and what better school than U.A!" Izuku tried to say.

Kendo merely looked at Izuku's blushing face and began laughing.

""So, you don't want a second date?" Kendo joked eyebrow raised.

"Yes, please!" Izuku said.

* * *

"I have a martial arts competition next weekend , if you want to come watch me" Kendo said smiling, hoping the boys answer would be yes.

"I'd love to see you kick butt! And maybe you can come see more of my shows!" Izuku says happily.

Kendo giggles at his enthusiasm happy with his answer. "Sure, just promise you won't rope me into being a part of them."

"No promises." He winks.

Rolling her eyes, she waves goodbye leaving behind the greenette who was mentally slapping himself for what he said earlier.

_"Bakugou's gonna kill me."_

* * *

No I have no idea where I'm going with this, but I'll be damned if Izuku doesn't show up to Kendo's martial arts competition in his mime attire embarrassing her. Like this comment, follow do whatever you want. I enjoy feedback.


	3. YOU CAN BE A HERO!

Now it was morning and Izuku was back to his silent persona hoping to go by unnoticed. Of course, he knew that wasn't going to happen since his childhood friend constantly nagged him to be a hero, and now that he was planning on applying to U.A., mainly to see Kendo, well he knew today was not going to be a good day. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain that he was just going for the Gen ed course and not the hero course but...well he'll cross that bridge when he gets to it. His dream is to still be a mime of course.

* * *

As of right now he was sitting in class, all the way in the back thankfully going unnoticed and listening to the teacher drone on about things he already knew. Thankfully everyone just ignored him since they found him weird for not wanting to use his quirk for hero work. No one wants to be associated with a weirdo mime.

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your futures," the teacher began one morning. "I'd pass out handouts for your future plans, but…" He grabbed the stack of papers on his desk, and with a flourish, tossed them up into the air.

"You're all pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right!?"

The classroom erupted into noise, with kids showing off their Quirks. Izuku on the other hand was writing things in his Mime Analysis for the future book, ignoring everyone around him.

"Yes, yes, you all have _wonderful_ Quirks!" the teacher cried, "But using them at school is against the rules."

"Yo, teach " Bakugou called, cutting through the noise. "Don't lump me in the same group as these extras! I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these _rejects_!"

The room once more exploded into sound, but this time it was with his classmates yelling at the blond for being rude.

"You should all shut up like the extras you are!" Bakugou shouted back, seeming to take pleasure in the way his peers got even more riled up.

"Ah," the teacher drawled, everybody stopping their yelling to give him their attention. The man was looking at one of the pieces of paper now scattered on his desk. "It seems that you want to go to U.A High, right, Bakugou?"

"Eh!? That national school!?"

"It was in the top 0.2% of high schools this year!"

"Isn't their acceptance rate always really low!?"

"Exactly!" Bakugou shouted, putting a stop to the chatter. "That's why you guys are just a bunch of _extras_!" He leaned back further in his chair, then pushed himself into the air with just his arms alone, landing on the desk to tower above the rest of the class.

"I _aced_ the mock exam! I'm the _only_ one at this school that could _possibly_ get into U.A! I'll _surpass_ All Might and become the top hero! My name will be the highest on the list of top earners!" Bakugou cried with passion, steadily getting louder and using explosive movements to match his tone.

Izuku couldn't help but smile at his frenemy, while he saw him as cocky, he also knew he had immense potential to be a great hero. If only he got off his high horse.

The teacher, used to his student's antics, spent a moment shuffling through some other papers, before something caught his eye.

"Oh, Midoriya, I'm honestly surprised by what you wrote, but it seems like you're aiming for U.A too aren't you? Guess you decided to give up on your mime dream and put that quirk of yours to good use".

Izuku put his hands on his stomach to bellow, he didn't, a laugh. When he was finished, he pointed to the paper in his teachers' hand so he would check again. The teacher ignoring the boy's theatrics took a look to see he had applied for the general course. "Ah, I see you just want to go in the Gen Ed course. Miming still your dream, eh?"

Before Midoriya could give a thumbs up to the elder an explosion hit his desk.

"DEKU!" Bakugou slammed his hands on the wannabe mime's desk causing the boy to fall back in response to the explosion he had caused.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GONNA APPLY TO U.A AND ONLY FOR THE GEN. ED. COURSE! YOU'RE BETTER THAN THAT STOP ACTING SO USELESS AND AIM HIGHER!"

"Why the hell does Bakugou want Midoriya to go to U.A with him so bad?" someone whispered.

"Hell, if I know."

Izuku eyes widened in fear. Seeing the other boys face redden in anger he began waving his hands for Bakugou to back off.

"YOU HAVE A QUIRK THAT'S BETTER THAN ALL THESE EXTRA'S, EVEN IF IT IS NAMED LAME AND YOU USE IT FOR YOU'RE DAMN MIME TRICKS! BE A HERO FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

"Who is Bakugou even kidding, Midoriya is too determined to be a mime, he'd never bother even trying to be a hero. He'll never quit being a lame mime."

"Seriously, I doubt anyone could change his mind."

"Alright that's enough! If Izuku wants to be ... a mime, then let the boy be Bakugou!" The Teacher finally spoke silencing him.

Izuku rolled his eyes at the side comments and let out a sigh of breath when he saw Bakugou finally back off. He knew the other boy wanted him to be a hero, but why he can't understand.

Izuku's end goal was being a mime, and he'd be damned if anyone stopped him. He just wanted to attend U.A. so he could see Kendo and that was it.

* * *

The end of the day came without any more explosions to the face which Izuku was all too thankful for. He went to leave happy the day was finally ending only to be confronted by Katsuki and his goons.

"Well well well, if it isn't Deku the mime."

The mime in training merely saluted, annoying the blonde.

Bakugou grit his teeth, replacing his expressionless face with a very pissed of one.

"Deku, you need to look at things realistically, being a mime is a waste of your time and those who you try to make watch you. Go to U.A., join me in the hero course, be a damn hero you annoying fuck, stop this nonsense."

Izuku merely glared at the boy crossing his arms pulling out a sign, "?"

Bakugou eye twitched in annoyance. "If you don't know why then fine, be a damn mime see if I care."

* * *

After the confrontation with Bakugou, Izuku was walking through a tunnel making his way home with a frown on his face.

"Bakugou wants to be the number one hero in the world, so why does he want me competing against him" he thought. Even though Izuku had never really cared for heroics, he still thought All Might was one of the greats and agreed with Bakugou that being the number one hero was an admirable goal, but so was becoming the number one mime.

"Whatever it doesn't matter, I'll just keep on smiling and making others laugh!" Doing a silent laugh cheering himself up.

Thankfully due to Izuku's silence he was able to hear the slushing coming from the behind him from the sewer. Once he fully turned around, he was able to see a giant sludge monster, his face changing to an expression of horror.

"Oh no!"

"Hmm a medium-sized skin suit, yes you'll do just fine." The thing said, its voice just as grotesque as it's face.

Izuku paled realizing its choice of words and tried running away only for it to send a tendril of sludge towards him and reel him back.

"It's ok kid it'll be over soon so how about you stop fighting it, I need to get out of here before he arrives."

Izuku was clawing at the slime on his face trying to get it of him without luck.

'Is this... Is this how I die' Izuku thought he started to suffocate.

'Is this how it ends' The world getting blurry as he slowly gave up-

"_You're going to be the best mime ever, Izuku-honey"_

Izuku's eyes widened as he remembered those words his mom said to him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_He had just finished watching a black and white silent film made from the prequirk era. The movie had a man dressed in a tuxedo and bowler hat running from cops into a mirror room constantly bumping into himself. To others it'd probably be boring but to Izuku it was hilarious. _

_"Mom, do you think I could be like charwie Chaplan!"_

_"I thought you wanted to be a hero like All Might?" Inko asked._

_"Heroes are cool but that guy's funny and he makes people smile too just look!" a six-year-old Izuku said as he showed his mom videos of the famous Charlie Chaplain performing causing uproars of laughter._

_"I wanna do that, I wanna make people smile with my performances!"_

_Inko smiled softly at her son nodding, "I know you will. You're going to be the best mime ever, Izuku-honey."_

_Flashback ends_

* * *

Izuku's eyes widened.

'That's right.' As he clenched his hand on the slime.

' Mom believes in me, So I need to show her I can be the best mime in the world.'

Slowly Izuku worked up the energy to use his miming quirk and draw out the sludge monster, shocking the villain himself.

**' I HAVE TO BECOME A MIME!'**

Right as he was about to fully get the sludge villain fully out of his body, the hero he never expected to show up did.

**"DO NOT FEAR FOR I AM HERE!"**

Izuku immediately felt his body get tired and let All Might take over.

**" TEXAS SMAAAAAAAAASH!"** Was the last thing he heard before knocking out.

* * *

**"Yo, Wake Up!"**

Izuku woke up, startled by his face getting slapped and the loud sound. Letting his eyes adjust took some time but once he could see clearly, he almost fainted in seeing the number one hero in front of him.

**"Oh, thank goodness I was getting worried."**

"!' Izuku forgetting he was in character merely brought a sign out with exclamations points, as he jumped to his feet.

**"Err, yes well thanks for the assist, but I should get going." **All Might said turning around.

Izuku shook himself out of a trance realizing he was in mime mode. Calling out for All Might he picked up his Mime Analysis for the future book only to see it already signed.

"Wait a second could you give an auto-"

"HE ALREADY DID!" Wow Bakugou is gonna love this!

**"Oh, so you can speak, that's good. Anyway, I really should be going after all I have to put this guy away." **Holding two soda bottles filled with the sludge villain.

Izuku froze.

"Oh yeah, need to take that guy to jail."

All Might started to stretch.

"**YUP, SO THANKS FOR THE HELP KID BUT I'LL BE GOING!"**

"Midoriya, My name's Izuku Midoriya! And thanks for the help!"

"Hmm. See ya Midoriya." All might say before shooting off.

_Oh my gosh I can't believe I talked to all might and got his autograph! Bakugou is gonna be so jealous, Izuku thought._

While Izuku continued his endless train of thought he failed to notice where his legs were taking him.

* * *

"I can't believe Deku doesn't want to be a hero, he's got a pretty cool quirk and to just let it waste away." The winged minion says.

"I know it's pathetic right." The other one said.

Katsuki didn't say anything still pissed off his former friend didn't want to be a hero.

"What happened to our promise you stupid Deku! We were supposed to be the best heroes the world would ever see!"

"Hey, Bakugou you ok." The other minion said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

Katsuki turned around in anger and swatted the cigarette away with an explosion.

"What the hell did I tell you about smoking that shit around me!"

"N-not T-to."

"If I get a mark like that my chances at U.A are gone"

"Hey, why don't we head to the arcade that'll be fun." the winged minion said trying to placate him.

Katsuki took a few deep breaths before grunting.

"Fine..."

However, before they could get far a chilling voice stopped the three boys.

"Ooh, a medium sized skin suit with a powerful quirk, excellent." A disgusting voice said accompanied by the sound of slush.

* * *

"I can't wait to show mom my autograph!" Izuku said to himself unaware of the area he was walking to.

"**Boom!"**

"Whoa, what's happening!"

"A villain attack that's what."

'A villain attack?' Looking up he realized he was in a crowd. _Man, this would be the perfect crowd for a mime performance, too bad a villain is here._

"Hey, isn't it that sludge villain from before!"

"Yeah wasn't All Might chasing him!"

Izuku froze.

'But how did he get out if he was with All Might?'

"Damn it, I can't get to him can anyone else!" Death Arms said.

"I'm too busy with this fire!" Backdraft shouted

"Wood and Fire don't mix!" Kamui woods running, carrying citizens to safety.

"A one-way street my only weakness!" Mt. Lady said.

"No heroes around to save the hostage? But there's heroes all over?" Izuku said looking around.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything." A random crowd watcher asks.

"Because he keeps letting off explosions." Another answered.

Izuku froze when he heard that and slowly looked at the sludge villain.

He has a hostage...who is letting explosions off.

The hostage is Kacchan... he needs help...

KACCHAN NEEDS HELP!

"KID! STOP, GET BACK HERE." Death arms yelled at Izuku as he ran past the brigade towards Katsuki.

" WAIT WHAT!" Izuku's' eyes widened when he realized what was happening, why am I running, he thought.

'I... I CAN'T STOP, I CAN'T STOP MY LEGS!' Izuku thought, immediately pulling out a sign with an Exclamation point on it.

* * *

"How could I have let those bottles slip from my pants! If only I was stronger." All might growl.

Looking away from the scene a tall skinny blonde clenched his fists agonizing over his failure of fully capturing the sludge monster. That is until he sees the young boy he ran into and helped him, catch the villain the first time.

"What is that young man thinking!" All Might thought.

* * *

"YOOUUU!" The villain said shooting slime tentacles at Izuku only for him to dodge just barely and continue running to Kacchan.

"What's that kid doing!"

"What can I do!"' Izuku thought running, before remembering one of his moves he could use.

Mid run the boy stopped where he was, shocking everyone that he would be so bold to be an easy target for the sludge target, that is until they see him grab something off his pants then begin tossing an invisible rope at the sludge monster confusing everyone but the hostage himself.

* * *

"What the hell does that kid think throwing nothing is gonna do?" Kamui woods says.

"Hell, if I kn-holy shit he caught the boy!"

Everyone in the crowd was in shock as they witnessed the boy lasso Bakugou and slowly pull him from the sludge monsters grip.

"DEKU WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" he screamed, finally able to breathe with the help of Izuku's stupid mimery.

"How the hell are you doing that!" It screamed dropping its guard allowing Izuku to get to Katsuki and fully pull him out.

"Kacchan..."

"I COULDN'T JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH YOU DIE! " His face one of determination as he did continue his tug of war with the slime monster.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" the sludge monster yelled.

'What the hell Deku! Just leave and be a mime!"

**"I really am pathetic aren't I" **All Might said as he grabbed Izuku and Katsuki free.

"**Letting you boys do all the work while I sit back and relax. Some hero I am."**

"DAMN YOU ALL MIGHT!" The villain said while sending an attack in a last-ditch effort.

**"DETROIT SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!" **Blasting the slime apart before changing the direction of the punch upwards, causing a rain cloud over head to form.

"It's raining."

"Holy crap he changed the weather with a punch!"

The crowd cheered for All Might with him giving them a victory pose before looking back at Izuku, who was dizzy from all the sudden movement.

* * *

Once Izuku was finally able to go home he was visibly exhausted. Not only did Kacchan get praised for his quirk but he got chastised for his help.

"DEKUUU!"

'So much for a nice walk home' Izuku thought before turning around to see a very red Katsuki.

Katsuki was breathing heavily, stomping his way all the way to the greenette's face.

"LISTEN YOU DIDN'T HELP ME TODAY, I WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE WITHOUT YOU… SO YOU GO BACK TO BEING A STUPID MIME AND I'LL BE THE HERO!"

'That was... strange.' Izuku sweat dropped before turning and going to walk home.

**"I AM HERE!" **All Might said as he slid into Midoriya way.

"All Might what are you doing here!" Izuku shouted, shocked to see his hero again so soon.

**"Becau-**BLAAARGHH."

"Oh my god, are you alright! You don't look like All Might, you're an imposter aren't you. I'm gonna get sold because I'm cute aren't I! My mom told me about people like you!" Izuku yelled.

"What no, I assure you I'm the real deal this form is because of an injury that occurred five years ago."

"Five years ago, that was the Toxic chainsaw fight?"

"Pfft, please that guy couldn't hold a candle to me, no this was something else. Due to that I can only hold my form for three hours to the day." All might explain.

Izuku was horrified from this information but kept it hidden not wanting to worry the Symbol of Peace.

"Well, this is nice that you're telling me, but why?" Izuku asked confused.

All Might nodded glad to be back on track of his originally mission for meeting the boy.

"Tell me young Midoriya, when you ran to save that boy, your legs, they moved on their own didn't they?"

Izuku tapped his chin trying to remember the feeling, a rush of how fast he was running yet not being able to stop himself coming back.

"Uh, yeah that's exactly what happened."

All Might smiled wide before saying his next words.

"You see young man, the best heroes fight for what's right, they rescue without a second thought, but what a lot of them have in common is that when someone was in danger... their legs moved on their own, including myself."

Izuku started to look confused as he told him these things.

"You ran headfirst into danger when no one else would."

Izuku nodded, remembering all the heroes who said there was no way they could help.

"Young man, you can become a hero!"

* * *

You guys didn't think this story would just be about Izuku being a mime did you? support me on Ko-fi if you like my stuff


	4. But I don't wanna be a hero

Izuku froze at those words said from his hero, feeling a bit awkward.

"Uh,what?"

All Might raised his arms in the air.

"I deem you worthy of inheriting my quirk."

"But I don't want to be a hero."

"Ehh?"

All Might look at Izuku curiously, unsure if he heard right, the younger boys next words causing the man to choke.

"I wanna be a mime, the world's greatest mime to be exact!"

"Ack! Are you serious my boy? You have such great potential to be a hero and you seem to already have a good grasp on how to use your quirk."

Izuku began to sweat, "Uh it's just I really want to be a mime and put smiles on people faces with my performances. They say laughter is the best form of medicine and I want to make people laugh."

All Might sweat dropped at his hopeful successor. "My boy have you ever thought that perhaps you could do both?" All might asks.

Izuku stood frozen at All Might's suggestion.

"Just a thought young Midoriya. You could make people smile with your miming and with saving people. That's what heroes do, they save people with a smile on their face which in turn makes the people smile."

Izuku looked at the tall man before giving his answer.

"I mean that's really tempting but I have a lot of work cut out for me in miming and stuff."

"Ack. Are you serious, I'm giving you an offer of a lifetime and you're still hesitant?" All might choked.

"Then again if I got to U.A. for the hero course I could see Kendo more and I mean making double the amount of people smile…." Izuku started mumbling, ignoring All Might.

All might sweat dropped at his successor.

"Alright I'll do it, but you have to promise this hero stuff won't get in the way of my miming!" Izuku said with a smile on his face.

"HAHAHA, You're weird but I glad you said yes. I promise you'll have time for your mime stuff young Midoriya, now meet me a Dagobah beach tomorrow at 8:00 am!"

* * *

Izuku laid in his room thinking over All Might's words unable to get over them. Heroes make people smile too.

Izuku already knew this from seeing All Might save people. It's just the way Charlie Chaplain did it was so different that Izuku wanted to see if he could do the same. Now here's the number one hero telling him exactly what Kendo told him...that he could do the same as a hero and a mime.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna see if it's possible after all…at least Bakugou's gonna be happy..it think?"

* * *

Dinner was a silent affair as Inko Midoriya was still slightly worried over her son's actions. He hadn't mentioned wanting to be a hero since he was 6. So, it was a shock when she saw him go to save Bakugou.

Then again, I always knew deep down he still had a heroic heart.

"Mom?"

Inko was brought out of her stupor when she heard her son's voice.

"Yes, honey."

"Do you think I could be a hero…and still be a mime?" Izuku asked hesitantly.

Inko was unsure where this was coming from, but she knew she had to answer this carefully.

"Honey why are you asking this now? You've been trying to be a mime, the number one mime for years. I thought you gave up being a hero?"

"I did, I had. But...I met someone, two someone's' who said I could do both and it just made me think why I never thought about that you know. All these years I could've aimed for both, but instead I only focused on one."

"Izuku, honey. It's okay that you did. Being dedicated to one thing over another isn't bad, it just proves how determined you are to reach that goal" Inko said smiling. "But if you feel like being a hero is still important to you then I think you should go for it".

Izuku smiled nodding. His mom was right, as always, just because he focused on one thing doesn't mean he can't focus on another. As of tomorrow, Izuku was going to go for being the number one hero/mime in the world.

* * *

The next day Izuku woke up prepared to meet All Might.

"So why are we here at Dagobah beach, All Might?"

"Well! we have some training to do! You're not worthy of OFA just yet!"

"But you said I was earlier?" Midoriya said.

"Your body, your body isn't. My quirk OFA, binds the physical strength of many people into one! Your limp noodle body isn't ready for it! Your limbs would pop right off.!" All Might explained.

"Now that's not true at all" Izuku said, as he ripped off his shirt, mildly insulted.

"For a mime you are actually quite fit" All Might said surprised. "Nevertheless, you still are not prepared for OFA. You need to make your body into a proper vessel, and I have just the way to do that! Here is my Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan!" All might said.

Passing the papers off to Izuku the new hero in training looked through the exercise schedule grimacing.

Once All might deflated, he began speaking again. "You'll follow this plan for the next 10 months, as the entrance exam will be taken place in 10 months! You've trained your body well, but you still need some training. As for why I chose this place for your training, well not only will you train your body, but you'll also clean up this beach!"

"Oh yeah, this spot was a tourist attraction and pretty popular in the past, but ever since then, it's been deserted and trashed. Midoriya said as he looked at the massive amount of garbage stacked up on top of each other.

"It used to be Heroes were about civil service, but now it's all about being a celebrity". All Might said.

"Anyways, let's begin your training!" All-Might bellowed as he fist-pumped the air. Midoriya mimicked his mentor's actions and just like that, they began the training.

Training with the best hero in the world was rather grueling as Midoriya panted, carrying his mentor in the morning with the sun basking them in warm sunlight.

While Midoriya was at home he made sure to go over the Aim to Pass work out plan, only for him to focus on one part.

"All Might kept his promise" Izuku thought as he read the hour and half hour allotted time for Izuku to practice his miming. It wasn't much but he understood that he needed the training more than the miming right now. Izuku felt his heart soar at the number one hero consideration.

It was nearing the end of the week when Izuku looked at his calendar and saw what was coming up, Kendo's martial art's competition.

He looked at his training schedule and saw he had Saturday free to do as he pleased.

"Awesome and Kendo's competition isn't until the evening so I can squeeze in a performance before I have to meet her. I'm sure she won't mind if I show up in my mime attire!" Izuku said happily.

* * *

Yes I did plan a double chapter but only because I had these done way ahead of time. If you like my stuff support me on ko-fi also don't know when I'll update this again since I'm job searching, just expect every other week probably.


	5. The Weekend Performance and Competition

Izuku prepared himself for this performance. He not only got his face paint on, his mom pressed his shirt, shined his shoes, and even packed all his signs. Today was a good day to be a mime. As he headed to the park where apparently Pop Step was also said to be performing, he was filled with excitement. If he was right, then the crowd that would be there would be huge seeing as Pop Step was well-known all-around Japan. With this type of exposure, he could start to get his name around.

* * *

Izuku had just gotten to the park when he saw a huge crowd awaiting Pop Step. He knew this since no one was around yet and he heard a stranger say that Pop Step had yet to show up. It was with this information he hurried to the opposite corner, street performer etiquette says you never take their spot even if they're a few minutes late, and started to set up. With the case set, his sign which stated his name up, Izuku began to perform.

"Okay first trick walking up the stairs" Izuku thought, as he began to carry himself with his quirk, however to the crowd it seemed like he was walking on invisible stairs.

"Holy crap look at that kid over there he's walking on air!" someone shout garnering the attention of the awaiting crowd for pop step. Then they saw Izuku walking on what they assumed was a tight rope as he pretended to wobble back and forth.

A second person noticing this began laughing as the boy went to walk through a door to greet them but walked face first into it then as he tried to open it found it "locked". As he tried to pull it open the crowd found the boy in midair hanging onto nothing trying to pull open a door. Then he went to lifting an invisible hammer and banging it on the door when it broke through, he flew into the crowd.

'!"

Izuku merely pulled a sign out as he flew to them the crowd doing their best to not manhandle him and put him down gently.

Laughter rang around as Izuku began to bow to them in apology for such a short show, enjoying the applause and chant of his name.

* * *

Kendo was warming up for her turn against the other green belt student when she looked to the stands again to see if the boy, she had lunch with last week was there. When she saw the green hair missing, she frowned to herself, thinking _of course he wouldn't come he's probably more focused on being a mime._

There was only one more round until it was her turn and it was as she was readying herself to go up that the Dojo doors slammed open. The entire dojo looked to see who would cause a ruckus, Kendo included only for her to turn bright red and turn back around.

Laughter rang as the crowd saw a boy in mime attire and a sign with their very own Kendo's face walk in smiling.

Kendo's father couldn't help keeping the shit eating grin off his face as he grabbed his daughter from the floor dragging her to where the boy stood.

"Dad, dad, what the hell are you doing? I'm up next I should be warming up!" Kendo yelled, as everyone began to put two and two together.

The older kids not even trying to hold back their laughter as they see the mime waving to Kendo then pointing to his sign.

The dojo master only shook his head enjoying this too much as he looked to his daughter who was covering her beat red face.

"Kendo, you sure do know how to pick' em. You know at first, I was worried I was gonna have to give him the ol' shovel talk, but this guy looks like a nerd and you most likely would break his heart before he does yours", he laughs.

"Shut up dad!" Kendo hissed, as they reached Izuku who was taking pictures with the little kids of the dojo.

"Hey you, are you Izuku the great?" Kendo's father asked, thrilled to meet the mime.

"Midoriya, this is my dad, Kenta. Dad. Izuku." Kendo said with a sigh.

Although Izuku wanted to speak, given he was in the presence of the father of the girl he liked, Izuku was still in mime attire therefore he couldn't speak, not yet. Instead he mimed and gave the man a thumbs up.

The dojo master nodded, "Don't you speak when in the presence of your elders, Midoriya?"

Izuku shook his head, pointing to his attire.

"You're pretty dedicated to your mime get up huh?" the sensei asked.

Izuki gave him a thumbs up then winked.

"Gotta ask Midoriya what are your intentions with my daughter? Cause she plans on being a hero and I can't have anyone being an obstacle stopping her from her dream" the man says with a glare.

Izuku begins to sweat at the bulky man. Waving his hands Izuku points to himself then begins to punch the air and do karate chops to the air. Once finished he gives a big smile and bellows a silent laugh. While most everyone looks confused, the man in front of him smiles in approval.

"So, you plan on being a hero too huh, alright then I'll allow you to date my daughter, if that's the case" he says walking off.

The entire dojo all began to think the same thing, _"How'd did you get that from him punching the air and laughing!"_

Kendo merely looks at the boy before going "We're having a talk after this."

Izuku winks and blows a kiss, causing the girl to blush.

"Stupid mime".

* * *

Izuku watched as the girl he liked flipped the green belt on his back with ease. She was aiming to move to the next bracket in the dojo and honestly at this rate she was going to get it. At least that's what Izuku thought as he saw her kick the guy down in one fell swoop.

* * *

**The other dojo members**

"Pfft look at the mime holding that picture of Kendo" a blue belt said laughing, as he saw Izuku silently cheer towards the orange haired beauty. "What a nerd, can't believe Kendo actually likes that weirdo".

"I'm not gonna lie, I think it's cool that the kid isn't embarrassed to go out in public like that and just perform" an older student said to the blue belt who was trying to make fun of Izuku, the younger student looking down in embarrassment at no one going along with his jibes against the greenette.

"Takes guts to be able to put on that face paint and even pretend to hit an invisible wall. I may be able to judo flip people twice my size, but I could never do what that kid does" another older student says with a laugh as they watch Izuku pull out a random sign with a heart and point to Kendo as she waits for the next round to be called.

* * *

"I really have to talk to him about coming to my competitions in his mime attire" Kendo says blushing.

"Aww come on Kendo even I gotta admit your boyfriend is adorable as heck" he laughed before she tripped him pinning him down.

"Oomph, no fair" he says.

Blowing her hair out of her face she merely mumbles, "He's not my boyfriend.' Before walking off to receive her blue belt. After bowing to her father, the dojo master, she switched out the belts happily showing off the belts to her friend's face dropping when she felt something pin her arms around her alarming her friends.

"Yo Kendo, what's wrong you just froze up on us?" one of the older students asked, seeing the younger student face pale frightened him. Seeing her get dragged backwards scared the shit out of him. Seeing this prompted all the students to jump on the girl to not let her get dragged any further.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING SENSEI!"

Their sensei however merely cackled at his students dogpile his daughter who was just being dragged to the mime boy who was now struggling to pull the rope with fifteen students holding onto his daughter. But apparently the little string bean was stronger than he looked because slowly his entire class slowly slinked towards him.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!"

Kendo wanted to cry of embarrassment, she honestly wasn't sure whether Izuku was worth this, but then she looked back and saw him pulling the invisible lasso, his red face visible beneath his face paint with a small smile on his face and she thought, "God damn it, the nerd's worth it."

"Sensei the dojo is haunted-oh wait it's just the weird mime kid trying to drag Kendo to him" the black belt who defended him earlier said laughing.

Izuku merely gave a two-finger salute as he paused in his pulling letting all the students get off Kendo. When every student was off, they saw Kendo practically fly towards Izuku who, caught the girl easily.

Although she was angry the girl merely laughed at the mime who then decided now would be a nice time to kiss Kendo…how wrong he was.

Because of how sweaty he had gotten from trying to pull Kendo along with her friends towards him his face paint was slowly coming off. Mix that with Kendo's sweat that she forgot to wipe off and well once the kiss was done neither would ever live down what their faces looked like because of it.

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend?" Kendo said smiling, looking ridiculous with his face paint all over her lips.

Izuku nodded happily trying to hide his laughter at what he saw. However, the rest of the dojo did not and the flashes from their camera phones did nothing to hide Kendo's concern. When she went to the bathroom to see why everyone was looking at her, a scream was heard and laughter outside was bellowed, Izuku's included.

* * *

Yeah I did that. Also I think Izuku's quirk might change from telekinies to literally what some of you have been calling it which is mime quirk. So it'd be like when Izuku was little he called it telekinesis but as he grew up and saw what he could do with it he realized he could do more than lift things and stuff and after watching Charlie chaplain he decided to dub it mime, tell me what you think before I do it.


	6. After the competition

"Okay Mr. Midoriya no funny business while you and my daughter are out on your date" Kendo's father said arms crossed. Behind him his students stood in the same pose so to intimidate the young mime who for some reason had yet to change his attire.

"Well to be fair he's a mime so there's bound to be some funny business" an older student points out, before the dojo master glares at him to shut up.

"Uh, I mean, yeah mime boy be good to our Kendo or we'll make you regret it" the black belt threatens.

"Guys, can you stop trying to scare away Izuku" Kendo whined.

Kendo's father looked back to his daughter, "yeah doubt that's gonna happen your mime boyfriend doesn't look the least intimidated by a third-degree black belt, and twenty other martial art students" he deadpans.

Kendo confused looks behind her to see what he's talking about to see Izuku shooting finger guns with a big grin.

"Of course he wouldn't take their threat serious" she thought.

Unknown to any of them Izuku was scared shitless but was merely hiding it behind his mime persona.

"Oh my god, oh my god, please god don't let me do anything to make Kendo cry" he thought as he continued to smile happily.

* * *

"Mr. Kendo, Sensei, UH, no offense to you or Kendo but…"

"Spit it out" the dojo master sighs.

"Your daughter has interesting taste in boys."

The older man shakes his head chuckling, "Hey don't look at me, I met Kendo's mother in high school and last I check she wasn't a mime" he said.

"So, Kendo just has a mime fetish" the blue belt who insulted Izuku earlier says.

"My daughter does not have a fetish, Kensei, she has a _type_." The dojo master says glaring at the younger boy, "Understand."

"Yes master, sorry master!" the boy says bowing, the black belt joining in feeling he was overstepping as well.

"Very well. Now go back to your exercises and never mention my daughters' weird taste in boys again got it" he claps.

"Yes sensei!"

* * *

Meanwhile at a All Might themed café two teens were discussing their choices for high schools.

"So, you decided to join the hero course after all?" Kendo says with a smile.

Izuku still in his mime attire gives a thumbs up, silently laughing at the girls exasperated look.

"You really can't talk to me, even now that you're not performing" she questions.

Izuku looks apologetic as he pulls out a sign with the word no on it. His girlfriend giving him a certain look he can't decipher. That is until he sees her lips twitch up and she begins to smile at his silliness.

"Fine but promise when you're not miming, we'll have a talk about you changing your mind about which course you're going to attend at U.A." Kendo says with the, in Izuku's opinion, cutest puppy dog eyes he's ever seen.

Deep inside Izuku he has an internal battle. He knows he has a mime code which forbids him from speaking while wearing his mime attire but at the same time seeing Kendo look sad makes him want to break it.

"Izuku are you okay, you look like you're in pa-and he's gone" Kendo says shaking her head.

"Weirdest boyfriend ever" she thinks as she looks at the empty chair in front of her.

Ten minutes later and Kendo watched as a regular dressed Izuku walked back to their table smiling with a small blush.

"Hey Kendo."

"Oh, hey Izuku, you changed…I honestly didn't expect you too. Not that it isn't nice to see your face" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I mean as much as I love being a mime, I like talking to you too, and it's only fair I tell you about why I changed my mind in courses for U.A." he said sheepishly.

Kendo looked at Izuku for a moment before taking his hand, "Izuku I wasn't pressuring you to tell me or even change back to your regular clothes, I already said I don't mind your miming. I didn't mind waiting to hear how you decided to choose the hero course and miming" she said hoping she wasn't offending Izuku.

Izuku looked at Kendo his eyes wide at the girl's confession. Clenching his fist, he smiled, "Too pure!"

"I love you"

"What!"

"I mean, I really like that you're so accepting of me being a mime. A lot of people at my school think it's weird and well it's really cool that you're okay with me picking you up in my mime attire and you're not embarrassed at all by it or bothered", he said blushing.

Kendo blushed at Izuku's confession shaking her head, _This nerd._

"Well, I won't lie. It is weird having a mime boyfriend, but then again we live in a world where it's normal to have super powers, so thinking about it having a mime for a boyfriend isn't that weird." Kendo reasoned.

Izuku smiled at his girlfriends reasoning nodding his head, "Yeah and plus when I'm super famous for being the best mime in the world you can say that you were by my side the whole time cheering me on!" Izuku said pumping his fist.

Kendo bit her lip holding back her laughter at Izuku's announcement, utterly failing. "Well I can't wait for that day Izuku."

"Now that we have your mime business out of the way, why don't you tell me how you decided to also be a hero?" Kendo asked.

Izuku sat up remembering that the whole point of their date was so he could explain how he changed his mind.

"Oh, well to be honest, it was a mixture of you and someone else saying I could do miming, and hero work together" Izuku said rubbing his head.

"I made you change your mind?" Kendo said blushing.

"Well yeah, and someone else, who I looked up to. They told me that it's not entirely impossible to be a hero and an entertainer like I want to. If I'm truly dedicated to it then I can do both. And well I figured I want to be with you, and I want to make people smile so why not do both?" he said smiling.

Kendo covered her face at hearing one of the reasons Izuku was choosing to be a hero was to be with her. _He's so cheesy, yet so smooth. _

"They said I could make double the amount of people smile by helping them as a hero and a mime which is my true objective Kendo. I wanna be the number one mime in the world, being the best hero would just be a bonus" Izuku said with a smile.

Kendo smiled back at Izuku happy to hear about his plans on not only attending the same school as her but choosing the same course in the next few months.

* * *

"PUT YOUR BACK INTO YOUNG MIDORIYA, YOU MAY BE A FIT LITTLE MIME BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE READY FOR OFA YET!" All might yelled atop the refrigerator Izuku was pushing.

"I am putting my back into you monster, it'd probably be easier to move if there wasn't an extra 300 pounds atop this thing!" he yells back.

"Hey now, I lost a couple pounds" All Might defends.

"Doesn't feel like it" Izuku mutters.

"For a mime you sure are sassy" All might remarks.

"I'm not a mime right now" Izuku says sticking his tongue out.

All might sweat drops at his successors reply before jumping off the fridge, so he'll have an easier time moving on to the next pile of junk.

"Well, young Midoriya by my calculations if you keep working at the rate you are, you'll be finished in no time!"

"That's not a calculation, that's an opinion" Izuku deadpans.

"Same difference" All might smile.

* * *

Yeah figured this would be a continuation of the last chapter, then the next chapter or the one following would be where we start canon. Also thank you all for the comments and names for his quirk. I died laughing at a few comments so thank you.


	7. High speed hero chase

"What's up with you Kendo, haven't seen you this mad since…well can't say I've ever actually seen you mad" Ikari, the older black belt chuckles.

Kendo huffs at the older boy as she crosses her arms and looks away. Already changed Kendo picks up her gym bag and walks over to one of the benches inside of her father's dojo. Sighing she looks to the boy who looks like he is genuinely interested in what is bothering her and decides to tell him.

"Izuku was supposed to pick me up half an hour ago and hasn't shown up. He hasn't texted to let me know where he was either so I can only assume he was held up by one of his street performances" she sighs.

The older boy holds back a laugh still in disbelief his friend is dating a mime. Trying to find the right words to soothe her worries that her boyfriend didn't ditch her over his mimery, or whatever you would call it.

"Look Kendo, I can't speak for your mime boyfriend, but maybe he has a legitimate excuse for why he was late, I mean for all we know he was in the middle of a performance when all the sudden a pro hero saw him using his quirk illegally and went to stop him so then Midoriya had to run away and has been on the run since. And can you just imagine how that just looks!" Ikari finished cackling.

Kendo began imaging a pro hero chasing a mime and couldn't help but laugh. It was then her phone began to ring. "Hold that really funny thought."

Looking to see who it was she saw that it was her boyfriend's mother, which was unusual since she rarely, if ever called.

"Uh, hi Ms. Midoriya. How can I help you?"

Ikari watched the girls face go through a mirid of emotions.

"Uh yeah I'm near one right now, why? Oh, he did, did he?" Kendo said slowly rubbing her forehead in irritation at the news she is hearing from her boyfriend's mother. "No, Yeah I'll put it on right now. Thank you for telling me" she sighs. Once hanging up, Kendo finally looks up to the older boy who can't help but sweat drop at his friend's conversation.

"What was that about?"

"Izuku's mom called."

"And?"

Kendo merely shook her head before going and changing to the news channel in her father's dojo.

"And that is why Izuku couldn't pick me up" she says pointing upwards.

Within seconds of both watching the news live feed, Ikari falls on the floor laughing not having expected his words to ring so close to the truth.

"And here we are live everyone in the middle of Hosu where three pro heroes, Eraser head, Miruko, and even Best Jeanist are currently in a high pursuit chase after what looks to be a mime who has been evading arrest for illegal quirk use and harming a pro hero. So far reports say he has trapped rising pro-heroes Kamui Woods and Mount Lady in some type of invisible box, created some type of invisible wall for Ingenium to crash into and, oh from what we've heard All Might has captured the boy and left the scene, with no further explanation."

"Oh god Kendo, turn it off, turn it off I'm dying!"

Kendo merely ignored the boy to hide in a corner away, trying but failing to ignore the fact her boyfriend was currently on the news for evading arrest from two top ten heroes as well as 4 other well-known heroes. She also was trying to ignore the fact her boyfriend was doing it while dressed as a mime.

"Why? I just don't get it, why am I into such an idiot?" she laughed hysterically, tears of frustration running down her face.

"It's the face paint isn't?" Ikari said, before getting knocked out by Kendo's big fist.

* * *

"!" Izuku technically didn't yell, but he did use one of his signs while tied up since he was still in his mime attire.

"I know my boy, but the staff deemed it appropriate for someone who was able to evade six heroes, one who could erase quirks" All might laughs.

"?" Izuku signed.

"Look I know you're not a threat, but the others are just being…. rather cautious since you did technically, I guess you could say capture two pro heroes incapacitate one and outrun three others." All Might chuckles.

The next sign is a sad face which causes All Might to pat the boy on the head.

"Nonsense my boy even despite all that has happened I would never let them stop you from continuing your street performances! Just be a bit more discreet with them, like Pop Step, you know."

In a flash Izuku's expression changed from saddened to happy n a second, as he nodded his head.

* * *

Meanwhile behind the mirrorless window stood six heroes baffled at the current interactions occurring between the number one hero and the mime who wreaked havoc throughout Hosu.

"What the hell is going on?" Miruko asked.

"I don't know, but it looks to me if the Symbol of Peace is actually able to understand the mime" Best Jeanist said.

"Leave it to the meat head to be the only one to understand someone who doesn't even speak" Eraser head said.

The other heroes nodding their head in agreement as they continued to watch the two people in front of them continue to converse.

All the while a bear, mouse, dog smiled at the interesting human who was able to outmaneuver some of the best heroes with a quirk that even he wasn't sure to label.

"Well then, I guess we have no other choice but to greet our guest of honor, yes?" the bear, mouse, dog said smiling creepily.

Leaving the room to see just who this boy was the heroes followed hoping to get answers on just who this mysterious mime was.

* * *

"Well my boy looks like some people are here to see you about all the trouble you caused them," All might announced with a small laugh as the door to the room Izuku was currently locked in opened.

Turning to the door Izuku's eyes widened to see all the heroes he outran as well as the principal of U.A. standing before him, if he wasn't tied up right now, he's sure he'd have fallen from fainting.

"Yes, a bit surprising how much trouble you caused for someone so young", Nezu said as he walked in with six other heroes.

"You got some nice moves kid, but a wall really?" Ingenium said rubbing his broken nose.

"Sorry?" Izuku signed.

"I don't know how you were able to evade us all, but you are very lucky we found your act entertaining otherwise we'd ban you from applying to U.A" Best Jeanist said with a flourish.

"!" Izuku signed with shiny eyes.

"Uh?"

All Might butted in quickly with a thumbs up to them, "He's glad you liked it." Then quickly went back to his corner.

"I mean I could've gone without the part where you trapped us in an invisible box so I couldn't grow, but that aside everything else was pretty good" Mount Lady said begrudgingly.

"!" Izuku signed before shaking everyone's hands, shocking everyone since he was just tied up.

"Hey...how'd you get untied?" Aizawa said.

Izuku raises his hands holding nothing, before closing two fingers.

"He made scissors" All Might answers while sipping juice.

A grin appears on all the heroes faces, "I like this kid."

"But don't do anything like that again got it?"

A quick thumbs up and Izuku was let go.

"Go on home, and we hope to see you at U.A this year." Nezu says.

Izuku quickly nodded before walking out of the window of U.A causing all the heroes to scream before they see the boy somehow walk down what they can only guess is a set of invisible stairs.

"What the hell was that!" Miruko yelled.

"He made a flight of stairs" All might says as he eats an apple.

* * *

"What did that kid say his quirk was again?" Best Jeanist asks, still curious as to how he was able to make stairs out nothing.

"He didn't" Miruko says slapping herself for not asking.

"Well regardless of what it's called, or is, that kid has a weirdly strong quirk, that was unbreakable for me and Mount Lady" Kamui woods says, Mount Lady nodding along with him.

"I agree, I was running high speed and crashed into his invisible wall and nothing happened to it even after the crash."

"I'll admit he's got potential" Aizawa grunted.

"Yes, I believe he will grow to do great things when he comes here, don't you think All Might?"

Everyone turned to see All might replaying their failed apprehension of the mime boy, snickering quietly.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt" All Might chuckles when he sees Ingenium run into an invisible wall Izuku made while running from the speedster.

The hero looked away rubbing his face, "It did."

The other heroes looked away just as an embarrassed.

* * *

It was the next day and Izuku had decided to take a break on his street performances, mainly to avoid almost getting arrested by anymore pro heroes. Which reminded him, he missed out on getting all those pro heroes' signatures!

_Well at least I wasn't arrested or banned from applying to U.A. That would've sucked_.

As he walked to his destination his mood started to take a turn for the worst as he suddenly remembered how he needed to apologize to Kendo for not picking her up yesterday for their date.

"Oh crap, I can't believe me getting caught sidetracked me" he said slapping himself.

Imagine that 6 heroes chasing after me and nothing, a mad Itsuka and I'm reduced to wanting to hide away forever. Sighing the boy began his walk to his doom Kendo's dojo to hopefully ask for his girlfriend's forgiveness.

* * *

"Thud"

"I'm sorry!"

"You got chased after heroes, forgot to call, and then you didn't even think to have the courtesy to call me and let me know you were okay after all things were said and done!" Kendo yelled after flipping Izuku on his back again, much to the amusement of the entire Dojo.

"I didn't mean too! Forgive me!" Izuku said running around trying to get away from his girlfriend's wrath and failing.

"Never!"

"Hehe, hell hath no fury like a girlfriend mad at you" Kenta chuckled, while watching his daughter kick her mime boyfriend's ass.

"I'm sorry!"

"Apologize one more time and maybe I'll forgive you" Kendo mumbles with her arms crossed.

"Really?"

"No!"

* * *

**That night**

"Aw, honey are you okay, you don't look that good?" Inko asked. Little did Izuku know, his mother knew very well why he looked like a car ran over him repeatedly. Kendo and she had a very long talk while he was out being chased by the heroes and they discussed how he should be punished but since she was his mother, she could never punish her little Izu-zu. Instead she had Kendo do it.

"Well, I kinda made Kendo made yesterday because I forgot about a date, which is totally understandable I mean I would be mad to if Kendo forgot about one of our dates for something like her practices or something like that, so she kinda, maybe used me as one of her practices dummies" Izuku said wincing.

"Oh, my little Izu-zu. Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No, I'll be okay by tomorrow, I'm just glad Kendo forgave me after she finally mastered some move, she needed to advance to the next belt" Izuku said smiling as he limped to bed.

Inko stifled her laugh shaking her head at her son, "Kendo you're a lucky, lucky girl."

* * *

A few days later

"**HUP, HUP, HUP! Come on my boy, do you want to be ready for OFA or do you want to be a little mime boy forever**!" All Might chanted as he jogs alongside him, until he notices Izuku beginning to slow down behind him.

"Well I mean that was my original plan but you and my girlfriend did manage to change my mind so I might as well try- "

"Okay, okay I get it mimey, mcmimey. How about this do you want to be the best mime hero ever or do you want to be an average mime hero?" All Might said.

Izuku looked at All might scandalized he would even ask him such a question. "You _know_ I want to be the best Mime hero ever."

"**THEN PROVE IT BY CLEANING DAGOBAH BEACH BEFORE THE TEN MONTHS IS UP MY BOY!"**

Izuku looked to his mentor with a steely look in his eye, in that moment All Might saw a fire begin to burn in his successors body giving him the motivation to become more motivated in his goal in cleaning up the beach.

"I WILL!"

"**EXCELLENT MY BOY! JUST WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR FROM MY SUCCESSOR!"**

"YEAH!" Izuku yelled, scaring a few civilians as they continued their jog.

"_**ONWARDS MIME BOY! WE'VE ONLY GOT 6 MORE MONTHS TO MAKE YOU A FITTING VESSEL FOR OFA!"**_

"AHHHHH! To being the best mime hero in the world" Izuku yelled.

* * *

Slowly the pile All Might had assigned Midoriya was dwindling down to nothing, the beach becoming noticeably cleaner over time, while Izuku began to become the vessel needed for OFA.

In just three months the beach became over halfway clean and his body far more pronounced. It was to the point even Kendo began noticing her mime boyfriend was becoming fitter, not that she was complaining.

"Stop drooling over your mime Kendo and get to training" Kendo's father lectured bopping the girl on the head as he noticed her watching the boy practice his miming rather than do her warm ups.

"Shut up, I'm not drooling" she mumbled.

* * *

"Izuku, honey I have to ask what you are doing?"

Izuku looked to his mom confused. Usually she left him to his own devices, knowing he would never intentionally get into any trouble given he was doing illegal street performances.

"What do you mean mom?"

"I mean all the working out, the new dieting, and even the intensive mime training?" she asked, then pausing she shook her head. "Okay well not the mime training, I already know about that but about the working out and dieting, you never seemed so worried about that before, not that you never did that much before."

Izuku looked to his mother weirdly, until he facepalmed realizing his mistake. _I never told her I was going to try and be a hero again...I mean I mentioned it, but I never actually told her I was going for it._

Inko waited patiently for her son to tell her what was going on with him. While she knew her son was a good boy, she also knew something was going on, something new. Aside from him getting a beautiful girlfriend who somehow put up with his eccentric personality, _I might get grandbabies after all!_, he was also disappearing for hours on end, not showing up until late at night, tired and beat up.

Inko shook herself free of her thoughts when she felt her son grab her hand, who was smiling up at her. _He gets his tallness from his father, she smiled._

"Mom, I'm sorry I've been worrying you, but I'm not in any trouble if that's what you think" Izuku placates.

"I know you would never do anything like that Izuku, but when you disappear for almost an entire day and not for any of your usual street performances, then you have to understand why I worry."

Izuku nodded at his mother, "Sorry ma, I only realized now that I didn't tell you but I'm training to attend the hero course at U.A."

Inko stared blankly at her son, waiting for him to continue. "What."

"Yeah...I had a talk with Kendo and... a hero of mine and they said I could do both while still making people smile. You know be a hero and a mime and I just thought, why not give it a try."

Inko couldn't help the smile that erupted on her face. While Izuku couldn't decipher the look his mom was giving, Inko was happy her son was going to work on his dream of being a hero again. Although it was up to him, she knew deep down his heroic spirit was still there waiting to be brought out again.

"Oh, honey, don't apologize, I'm just happy you're working on your dream of being a hero again. Katsuki's going to be so happy you know. I remember when you two promised to show everyone who the best heroes in the world were going to be" Inko smiled.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "Yeah, I guess I forgot about that...I'll have to apologize about breaking our promise."

_So that's why Bakugou is always so mad at me for not wanting to be a hero…I just thought it was an ego thing. Well now I feel bad. I guess I'll surprise him about me wanting to be a hero later._

Inko hugged her son rubbing his back, "You two are best friends, he'll forgive you if you apologize."

* * *

I'M ALIVE! and here's to another chapter.


	8. Deku meets his fans

"Yo Mina! Look it's Deku the Mime!" Kirishima yelled quickly running to where a crowd was forming. Mina, not really caring for the street performer, but always happy to show an interest in whatever her best friend liked, followed him to where the crowd was...

"Oh man I can't believe we're actually gonna see the guy live! I've only ever seen him online in videos" Kirishima said excitedly to Mina.

Mina looked at Kirishima his excitement beginning to become contagious. "I don't get it what's so cool about this guy. He's just a mime right, what's so cool about that? Anyone can pretend to get stuck in a box" she joked.

Surprisingly half the crowd around her gasped at the girls question as if they were the one, she insulted.

"I guess you must be new to Deku, but this guy is the real deal."

Another person speaking, "Yeah, his performances are crazy. Last week a pro hero wasn't watching where they were going during one of his performances so dude mimed stairs so the hero wouldn't interrupt him, and the hero just started walking up the stairs as if it was normal. Guy didn't even notice until Deku was finished with his act and he made the stairs disappear causing him to fall like 50 feet" he laughed, a few others joining him.

"Whoa, I thought that was just some rumor" Kirishima said in awe.

Mina looked at the black and white face painted boy curiously. Now she wanted to see what he had to showcase if everyone here was so excited to have found one of the boy's shows.

Another one chuckled entering their conversation while watching the boy in front of them pretend to climb a wall.

"Nah, kid's as real as they come. He's gonna go places."

"Holy crap, that's amazing." Mina said, watching the boy box in a man until he was on scrunched up, while everyone around them laughed.

"You're telling us. Although most people think his best show by far is the one where he was able to outrun 6 pro heroes. He only got captured because All might intervened."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that!" Kirishima said, still watching the show intensely. "But I couldn't find any video of it anywhere.

"That's because from what I heard a hero with a tech quirk was told to take every video down so the heroes reps didn't take a hit for not being able to take a mime down" he chuckled.

"Whoa." Mina said as she went back to watching the boy put someone in a box.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the show that Kirishima quickly dashed towards the mime in hopes of getting a picture of him with Deku. Quickly pushing through the departing crowd with Mina Kirishima made his way towards his Deku.

Seeing Deku begin to pack up nothing in his bag caused Kirishima to quickly yell out for the boy before he could disappear.

"Hey, Deku sir, hold up!"

Izuku looked around to see who would call him sir, before silently laughing. Kirishima seeing this blushed with Mina laughing on the side.

"UH, hey I'm Kirishima and this is Mina."

Izuku waved but did nothing else. Since he was still in costume, he had no choice to abide by his mime code.

Kirishima looked at Mina before she encouraged him to do what he came to do. "Oh right, uh well I saw your performance and thought it was awesome! I'm a huge fan!"

Izuku smiled at the black-haired boy appreciative of his praise, giving him a thumbs up in thanks. While Kirishima and Mina looked at him weirdly he merely looked at them expectantly as if waiting for what they were originally coming to ask.

"Oh, well I was wondering if I could get a picture with you."

Right after Kirishima asked that question Izuku's eyes welled up enjoying the thought of having his first photo op. It was at this moment Deku knew he was finally getting somewhere.

Clenching his fist in his shirt, Deku nodded his head accepting their request for a picture, exciting both Mina and Kirishima. The latter who couldn't help the giant grin from showing on his face.

From there Izuku smiled wider and began rummaging through his backpack looking for something, once found he began to set nothing up in front of Mina and Kirishima confusing the two who were trying to get the camera feature up on their phone. Ignoring their faces Deku then went back to the two settling himself in between them before putting a peace sign up and pressing his thumb down on nothing.

When all was said and done the two looked at each other than at Izuku even more confused.

"Uh, wh-what just happened?" Mina asked.

Kirishima stayed in place rubbing the back of his head, unsure if Deku was just a jerk and didn't like taking pictures or if he was just that weird. That is until Deku went back to where he set nothing up and handed back both teens a very bad looking picture of the two with a happy looking mime in the middle.

Shock was written all over the two friends face while Deku couldn't help covering his mouth while holding back his "laughter".

"Wh-how-it's physically impossible for you to actually take a picture of us with nothing!" How did you do that?" Mina yelled. "And I want a redo, this is a horrible looking picture of me!"

"Really I like it" Kirishima said, at first a bit skeptical but then enjoying the comedic of the mime.

Izuku threw a thumbs up to them until he saw what time it was, which then a "shit, I forgot about Kendo!" was yelled and he gathered all his things, including the camera and began running down the street towards his girlfriend's dojo.

"Holy crap I just spoke to Deku the Mime" Kirishima said shocked but also excited.

"No, you didn't. He just yelled about forgetting his girlfriend then ran off." Mina said still miffed about her horrid picture.

"Same difference! Besides we got a picture with him!" Kirishima said excitedly.

"Really Kirishima?" Mina deadpanned.

"Yeah, seriously, He never takes pictures! It's talked about all over forums. I'm gonna frame mine" Kirishima said with a smile.

Mina grumbled before saying she was going to do the same with hers, then perking up after she thought of something.

"Pfft!"

Kirishima looked at his best friend wondering why she was laughing. "What up, Mina?"

"Deku said he was picking up his girlfriend right…"

"Yeah?" Kirishima found nothing wrong with this and was still unsure where Mina was going, that is until the pink skinned girl spoke again.

"I'm just thinking about how the person Deku is dating probably has a thing for mimes, or maybe she's a mime too!" she said still laughing, Kirishima joining her when he begins to think the same thing.

* * *

Izuku had just dropped Kendo off at her house after their date, luckily after he had explained why he was late Kendo had forgiven him citing it was sweet he would take pictures. Unfortunately, since their date had been after he finished a performance, he had taken her to dinner with everyone staring at the two since both were dressed in vastly different attire. Itsuka was, while still a bit casual, better dressed then her boyfriend who still donned his mime attire and face paint.

While any normal girl would've been mad at their boyfriend for picking them up in such a way and taking them out like that, Kendo realized her taste in boys was apparently far from normal and enjoyed having a one-sided conversation with Izuku in black and white face paint making amusing facial expressions.

The end of the night make-out session wasn't too bad either, she thought.

Overall Kendo's night was great, that is until she saw her face and neck in her bathroom mirror.

"Motherfu- "

* * *

"So Itsuka."

"Not a word dad."

"You can't expect me not to say something, when you walk in like that" the dojo master says, trying to hold back his laughter. Any other father would be mad at finding their daughter in such a state but then again just imagining how long she was like this is too amusing.

Kendo glared at her father half-heartedly before going back to her task of getting rid of the black and white make up on her neck and lips. So far, the makeup was proving harder to get rid of than last time.

"Yes, I can dad. At least try not to laugh while you stare me down and lecture me" Itsuka said while she scrubbed her neck having just finished her face.

The dojo master/father merely laughed at his daughter sounding so frustrated, while trying to get rid of the makeup which only emphasized the fact her mime boyfriend had given his only daughter a hickey.

"You know if you and that boy are going to do stuff you could at least do it when he's not wearing his face paint. Unless you like him better when he has that stuff on Kendo" Kendo's father cackled.

"Go away!" Kendo yelled while throwing a wet towel at her dad who walked away from the bathroom still laughing.

"Fine fine, but for the record when you wanna cover up hickeys you usually use make up that's the color of your skin tone not the total opposite" he yells, laughing even louder.

"Stupid mime boyfriend" Kendo mumbled, unable to hold back a smile at her dads joke.

* * *

At Izuku's place

Izuku was in the middle of washing his face paint off in his bathroom when he began to sneeze. His mother, ever the mother bear walked in with cold medicine, only to have to put it away when Izuku stated he was alright.

"Someone was thinking about me", Izuku thought.

With that moment over Izuku went to bed after a successful date and performance.

* * *

Another chapter in one day!


	9. Deku The Greats First Birthday Party

"Wow Kendo, gotta admit for a mime your boyfriend is pretty ripped" Jin said nodding appreciatively at Midoriya.

Kendo merely nodded, just as surprised as her friend of Izuku's transformation. _I mean, he was fit before, but now his outfits are practically embedded on his body._

"KENDO! What did I say about drooling over mimey mcmimertim over there" her dad yells, playfully glaring as he point over to Midoriya who was now shooting finger guns to an embarrassed Kendo.

"And what did I say about constantly calling me out like that" she hissed.

"You said to stop, but you're in my domain kiddo, I do what I want" he said smugly.

Kendo stared at her father who smirked back at her, unable to think of a comeback she stomped off to spar with Kaito.

The dojo master feeling a tinge of guilt reaches out to the younger girl asking her to come back.

"Aww, come on Kendo you know I'm just jok-Midoriya I swear to god if you are mimicking me again I will end you" the dojo master threatened when noticing his students who were watching him began to snicker, some outright laughing at him.

Izuku quickly pulled out his sign with a sad face, hoping his girlfriends' father would accept that as an apology.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not falling for that sad face this time. Go and give me a hundred push ups right now mime boy".

"?"

"You're in my dojo, so you follow my rules. You mimic me, you face the consequences, and-oh no don't even think about faking having a performance right now" he lectured watching as Izuku feigned being in a hurry and checking a planner he pulled out of nowhere, "I checked with Kendo and you're free for the day" Kenta said, glaring at the mime who tried sneak out of the dojo when he saw none of his tricks were working.

"Go on then, give me some pushups."

Relenting to the dojo masters demand, Izuku began his push ups deciding he would just count this as part of his training towards U.A.

_On another note, don't mimic Kendo's dad._

* * *

"Just a little more, Arrghhhh!"

All Might had just walked up to Dagobah beach expecting to see his mime protégé still lugging around trash, only to see the entire beach clean.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

"Well I'll be damned," breathed All Might as he watched Mime mcmimey scream from atop a large pile of trash, "he did the entire beach."

As it turns out not only did Izuku clean the specified area beach within the six months he had left, but he had been able to clear the rest of the shore as well, with two weeks to spare. _Not bad all things considered._

"All Might," said Midoriya weakly, "I…did it…"

Those were the only words spoken by Izuku before he lost consciousness and fell

from the mound, prompting All Might to muscle up and speed forward to catch him.

"This mime boy" mused All Might, "he's special indeed. Not many could not only finish the training in this short of time, but the entire rest of the beach as well, "**MY BOY YOU'VE ONLY FURTHER PROVEN TO ME YOU'RE GOING TO GO FAR AS A MIME HERO**!"

"huh, wha?" Izuku mumbled slightly exhausted from his training.

"All Might, how long have you been here?"

"**Not that long my boy, but might I say you have gone above and beyond my expectations."**

After righting himself the mime hero bowed in thanks, none of it possible if not for his help.

"Thank you All Might but it's also thanks to you that I was able to even do this."

"Nonsense my boy, all I did was stoke the fire in you. Everything you've accomplished was of your own merit."

Izuku practically glowed with happiness. Hearing that from the symbol of peace only furthered Izuku's drive to be the best hero ever.

"Now then, pleasantries aside, it is with great honor that I say Midoriya Izuku, you are more than ready to take in my Quirk."

The smile that erupted on Izuku's face was blinding. One could even say it could be on par to the symbol of peace's smiles before he goes into a fight with a villain.

The Pro Hero then plucked a strand of his blond hair from his head and handed it to Izuku, "Eat this."

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Izuku in surprise.

"To inherit One for All, you must be fed some of my DNA," said All Might, "I thought this would be easier than spit or blood."

Izuku grimaced at the hair follicle he held in his hand. Looking All Might who stared at him, he swallowed nervously and forced himself to eat the strand of hair.

"You wouldn't happen to have any water, would you?"

"Oh uh, no I don't." All Might said, sheepishly.

Rolling his eyes Izuku waited for something to happen now that he had swallowed the hair.

Looking at himself he saw nothing change, "I don't feel much different."

"Give it time to digest," said Toshinori with a chuckle, "Come back tomorrow and we will begin training. We may only have two weeks, but we will use them wisely."

"Oh, uh I can't' Izuku said looking away awkwardly.

"Wh-what why?" All Might asked incredulous.

Izuku looked at his sensei, "You _know_ about my designated mime time, and tomorrow I have another show, in fact it's for a birthday party" he said giddy. "My first birthday party" he sighed wistfully.

All might sweat dropped at the boy in front of him but accepted this was what he had gotten himself into when he had chosen a mime as his successor.

All might sighed "All right _fine, _come here on Sunday, uh bup bup, no excuses. Once you get here, I will begin to teach you as much as I can about how to use One for All."

"Really!"

"Yes. Midoriya Izuku, I promise you will become a great mime hero."

* * *

**That night**

"So Izuku tell me again how you manage to nab this birthday party event" Inko Midoriya questioned happy for her son.

"Well I kinda overheard-

"You were eavesdropping?" she snickered.

"No!"

The mother of one looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, maybe, but I swear, it wasn't my intention, mom!"

Inko tried, she really did, but failed to hold back the laughter at her son who was trying to convince her that his eavesdropping was unintentional.

"Wasn't your intention to run from 6 pro heroes either was it?"

"Well, no, not exactly. But I mean- I thought you wanted to know how I got the birthday gig!"

"Okay, okay, for a mime honey, you sure are sassy" she giggled.

Izuku wasn't sure whether he should continue his story or pull his hair. However, when he saw his mom look at him with that smile that says, "I'm sorry go on", he decided to go with the latter.

"As I was saying, I overheard this lady telling her daughter how they were having trouble finding some sort of live entertainment for her siblings birthday party on the walk home through the shopping district, and amazing networking skills I have, I slyly dropped my card as I passed by her."

Inko nodded her head impressed at her son. "While I don't condone the eavesdropping, I must say I am impressed at your execution. But that doesn't tell me how you got the job."

"That's the best part as I was walking away the woman called me over to tell me about the card I dropped. After she looked it over and saw what it was, she asked me if Deku the Mime was any good, and of course I kinda played him up then showed him the video of him outrunning the pro heroes, then a few older performances and then 10 minutes later I have a birthday to attend for a 6 and 10 year old.

"Well bravo Izuku, you're first birthday party and you got it with deceit and lies" Inko chuckled.

Izuku stared at his mother in disbelief, until he saw the mirth in her eyes.

"Why do I even talk to you?" he sighed.

"Because you love me, and you have too" she laughed walking off.

* * *

**The next day**

Izuku had just waved goodbye to his mother after they had finish making sure he had all he needed for the birthday party today.

"Good Luck Izuku, don't choke!"

"!"

Izuku turned back jaw agape at his mother who had already closed their door cackling.

_Devil woman._

* * *

**At the Asui's**

There was no one Tsuyu Asui cared about more in the world then her siblings. It's why she was aiming to be a hero, she wanted to protect them with all her being. That's why when a random boy happened to pass by her and her mother dropping a card for some mime while they spoke about needing live entertainment for her siblings, she'll admit she was skeptical about how...safe and reliable this guy was.

Now as she sees the mime in action making her siblings smile, eyes wide in awe at the entertainer climbing literally nothing and surpassing even their houses height, she decides that maybe Deku the great isn't all bad.

* * *

**After the performance**

"Wow! You were awesome Deku the Great, ribbit." Satsuki praised.

"Yeah, it was so funny when you caught Tsuyu with your invisible lasso right before she jumped in the pool!" Samidare added.

"'Yeah and then you pulled her back, so she fell on her butt!"the younger girl said.

"I mean it wasn't that funny, ribbit" Tsuyu deadpanned.

Satsuki and Samidare received a thumbs up from Deku, with a blinding smile. The two siblings were confused as to why the mime didn't reply to them until their big sis spoke up.

"He's a mime you guys, he can't speak,ribbit."

"Oh...so does that mean you have no friends,ribbit?" Satsuki asked innocently.

"Yeah, it's gotta be hard to interact with other people right, ribbit?" Samidare said.

Deku shook his head, giving other thumbs up and a wink. The two children looking even more confused at the mime, unlike their eldest who replied to the mime.

"It's actually pretty easy understanding your signing once people get to know you. I find that hard to believe, but I guess you would know better than us since you're the mime, ribbit."

Deku chuckled at the girl who had just been able to understand him but didn't believe his signing. Nodding his head in agreement with the girls' words he decided he began to overstay his welcome and bowed to the family who was nice enough to hire him for their party. Just before departing though, he made sure to double check they had his card and left excited for what would come of his training with All Might tomorrow.

"!"

* * *

**Authors note:**

**So as you can see I am alive hopefully you liked this chapter next chapter will be the entrance exam and some training. Hope you guys like the interaction with Tsuyu I thought it'd be funny if I added another classmate meeting Deku before he gets to school that way they can just be as surprised that he's also gonna be a hero as well as the mime they've come to enjoy. Also i was thinking about putting Kendo in 1A just because it'd be easier for everyone to tease her there. Well until next time, comment, like follow, hit me up on ko-fi if you want. **

**I appreciate your love for this story that started from a dumb idea I dreamt up and expanded into something more.**


	10. All Might, Deku, Bakugou, & Kendo

**I'm alive! time for training time with all might and Bakugou finds out Izuku is going to try out for the hero course and meets his girlfriend at the same time...what a fun time that's gonna be.**

* * *

"Ready mime boy!"

"!"

"I can't hear you!"

"!"

"I said I can't hear you!"

"!"

All Might smacked his face as he stared at the boy in front of him waving a sign with an exclamation point.

"No seriously my boy, I can't hear you, _you're speaking in mime_."

Izuku looked at the sign in his hand before blushing profusely. "Sorry All Might, I'm just really excited to find out what I can do with ONE FOR ALL."

All Might chuckled. "As am I. Now than when using ONE FOR ALL you just sort of feel it. Once that happens there'll be a pressure in your stomach and when it gets to that point you just let it loose with a smash!"

Izuku stared at his mentor dumbfounded at how he thought that was helpful advice in activating his quirk. When he realized he was getting no other advice Izuku rolled his shoulders taking a deep breath and followed All might's advice. Squatting down Izuku threw his arms out to his sides and began to yell.

"Ahhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhh."

"Pfft. Young Midoriya, what are you doing?" All might said, behind a smile.

Izuku frowned, shifting his stance, "Well you said I had to feel it. I thought maybe I should take a page out of dragon ball and go super Saiyan like Goku."

All Might liked to think he had achieved a good poker face over the years of his hero career but hearing those words from his successors and he couldn't help but fall on his butt laughing.

"HAHAHAHA, WHAT AN ANALOGY MY BOY, I LOVE IT!" All Might roared.

"I know right, but I don't think it's working. Maybe I need to try something else?"

All might stared at the boy still in his super Saiyan pose. "No, I don't think so. Why don't you try again but imagine yourself like Vegeta."

"Will that make a difference?"

"Probably not but Vegeta's kinda cooler in my opinion." All might said.

"Alright I'll do it!" Izuku said getting back in his Saiyan stance. "Ahhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhh."

All Might's eyes widened as he saw the black and white lightning arcs coming off his protégé. He couldn't believe that worked.

"Well I'll be damned…I knew Vegeta was cooler!" All might shouted.

"IT'S OVER 9,000!" Izuku fell to his knees sweating, smiling at his mentor. "Cool it worked!"

"Indeed, it did, now we just have to see how you can utilize it with your quirk."

Izuku rubbed his chin in thought. While he assumed, he might be using One for All in the same way as All Might he immediately went and rid himself of that thought, after realizing that given the nature of his quirk it would look suspicious if suddenly, he started throwing in punches with his makeshift objects. _Well, not too farfetched I guess I could just say mimed some sort of strength enhancer and that's how it gave a boost….eh I'll put it on the back burner for now._

It wasn't until he snapped his fingers that Izuku figured out how he could apply his quirk with One for All.

"I've got it All Might!"

"Oh, well don't keep me waiting what is it?" All Might smiled.

"First, I'll need to trap you in a box, but a regular one without One for All applied."

All Might wondering where this was heading, consented to the boy boxing him up.

"Alright now try to break out of it."

It took a minute, to All Might's surprise, but after using a weak Detroit smash, he was able to break out.

"My boy that was quite the box you had me in. You'd be a formidable foe even without One for All."

Izuku blushed at the praise. He never really saw his quirk as something for hero work but hearing from ALL Might such praise was a big ego boost.

"Thanks. That really means a lot" and looked over to All Might smiling.

"Well now what?" All Might inquired.

Izuku remembering what they were here for blushed before getting back into position. "Right, this time when I box you in, I'll infuse One for All along with my quirk, then when I give the signal punch it." Izuku explained.

"Got it!"

Izuku began summoning one for all while watching a black and white lightning arc surround his body. Sweat dropping as he wondered how he would begin to explain that to his friends. _Well that seems like a problem for future me, he chuckled. _

Walking towards All might he began miming another giant box, boxing in All might.

"All right give it your best shot!" stepping away from his creation.

All Might smiled at his protégé preparing a weak Detroit smash expecting the same result. As he walked forward to leave his confined quarters, he immediate fell back, his punch having done nothing to the mime boys' box.

"My boy." He slightly gasped.

Izuku stared back at All Might, no pushback was felt from the punch.

"Harder this time All Might." Izuku said, he needed to know how much his mime creations could take.

All Might nodded, interested in finding out how much power the mime boys' creations could take from him.

"CALIFORNIA SMASH!"

He put a quarter power into this punch expecting better results, face dropping when he realized he was still stuck in the invisible box.

A smile slowly crept onto Izuku's face as he saw how much stronger his mime creation was. He stared into All Might's eyes in awe at what One for All had done to his, apparently already powerful quirk. He felt the pushback that time, and a slight sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead from concentrating on the form but otherwise there was no sign of his box breaking.

"Again, All Might!"

"Are you sure?"

"All Might you haven't even cracked my box, I can tell. Please." He pleaded.

Seeing his successors determination to master one for all put a smile on his face and upping the power to at least half of One for All, All Might prepared himself for another smash. Thrusting his body towards the box All might shouts at the top of his lungs.

"NEW HAMPSHIRE SMASH!"

"BOOM!"

Already prepared for the blast with the wall covering him Izuku smiled at finally knowing how much power his creations could take.

"How much power was that, All Might?" Izuku smiled.

"Almost half my power young Midoriya." All Might grinned at Izuku, "My boy you are going to be one formidable foe at U.A."

Izuku grinned at his mentors' words before agreeing on a few more tests to see how strong his quirk was with One for All. After the tests both decided to take a break having had enough with testing the mimes quirk. Or rather All Might was having had enough. Despite having such a unique quirk All might realized that it was not one to be underestimated, which he knew many would just because of the boys' unique name for it. _Pfft_, _poor saps are going to be demolished in the hero course._

After feeling like the break was long enough Izuku decided to toss a lasso on All Might surprising the hero. All might was unsure what the boy was doing and began squirming trying to shake the boy off, or at least break off the rope. Izuku for his part was trying his best to hang onto the rope that was keeping All Might tied together which was not as easy as he thought it would be.

"Young Midoriya, what exactly are you doing? Please let me go!"

Izuku shook his head, still holding on tightly. "I'm sorry All Might, but I need to know how strong my lasso is!"

All Might stopped his struggling and stared at Izuku sweat dropping. "Izuku, why did you not just tell me that. I would have happily just let you capture me instead of going through all this trouble."

Izuku sheepishly rubbed his head, shrugging. "I don't know. I thought it'd be funnier to do it like this besides I wouldn't get as accurate results if you weren't actually trying to escape while I lassoed you. Also, on a scale of 1-10 how much were you actually struggling to get out of the rope?"

All Might chucked at his successors thinking, unable to get mad at the kid. Letting it slide he decided to think over his question before answer. "Well this rope is pretty tight, so I'd say about an 8. I don't want to hurt you so I'm using half power to try and break through but it seems like no matter how much strength I use I can't, but then again I'm not struggling too much because I know you're not an actual threat."

"Hmm so given all the data I'd say my miming quirk has the ability to possibly stop someone with strength not exactly on par but with about half your power. Would that be correct All Might?"

All Might thought about all they did, eyes going wide. "I... Yes, I would have to agree with that assessment my boy possibly even higher than that though if you continue to improve on the input of One for All."

Izuku's jaw dropped at All might's words surprised that he could maybe even go head to head with someone on par with All might. All of this seemed like a dream but after pinching himself and seeing All Might's smiling face Izuku decided that no, all of this was real, and he was going to make the best of it and be the greatest mime hero ever.

* * *

Izuku was exiting school late having changed into his mime attire for a late performance when he ran into his old friend.

"So, you finally did a birthday party Deku?"

"?" Izuku raised a sign up confused on how he found out. While he was gaining a following, he didn't alert Bakugou of his miming activities. He doubted Bakugou also kept up on his tags or the forums about his career either.

"I overheard your mom telling the hag during their evening brunch. Tch, congrats."

Izuku raised a thumbs up to the boy in front of him, ignoring the eye roll.

"Uh, can't you talk. You're not even in cost-, oh yeah you are. What got another show to go to or something?"

Izuku nodded his head before walking away, the boy deciding he wasn't finishing talking to him. He didn't know why, but he felt he needed to still talk to him. _Uh stupid mime._

"Listen Deku, I overheard a few things from your mom, and I just want to know if it's true, so will you please stop for five seconds." Bakugou grunted.

Izuku paused his walking wondering what Bakugou could want to talk to him about, until his eyes widened, mouth dropping. The talk he had with his mom last week about Bakugou, the apology, and the promise, he had forgotten all about it with his training and the birthday party. Izuku practically slapped his face realizing how screwed he was, there was no way his mom didn't mention to Auntie Mitsuki that he was aiming to be a hero again. _Oh man this is not gonna be good._

Bakugou took a deep breath, grinding his teeth. "I heard your mom tell the old hag you were aiming for the hero course now. That True?"

Izuku nodded, wincing at the boys' blank face. "You really only joining because your girlfriend and some hero said you could make more people smile?"

Izuku nodded again.

Bakugou nodded scowling. "So that it, you're not joining for any other reason?"

Izuku shook his head, a smirk appearing on his face. He realized he needed to make things right, right now was the time to tell Bakugou he remembered their promise. Clasping Bakugou hand he pointed to the other boy then himself and pumped his fist. After releasing he pulled a sign out with the number one on it.

To anyone else it would seem like Izuku just made a bunch of random gestures but to Bakugou his rival/enemy/best friend, he knew exactly what Izuku was saying. The same exact glint, which was in Midoriya eye appeared in his eye, as well as a matching smirk.

Clasping the mime boys' hand, he nodded back, "Hell yeah we're gonna be the number one heroes ya stupid Deku! You better train your ass if you want to stand by my side got it, ya damn mime! You gotta make up for lost time!"

Izuku smiled nodding his head then pointed in the other direction waving his hand, a clear invitation for Bakugou to come with him to his performance. Rolling his eyes, the blonde followed Izuku reluctantly, although secretly he was interested in seeing one of his frenemy's show for the first time.

* * *

Bakugou was in complete awe as he watched the damn nerd perform his heart out in front of the huge crowd. He never knew he could do all these things given all he ever did was trap him in a box or hog tie him.

"Nerd's actually pretty good" he mutters.

"Yeah, Deku's pretty manly right!" a black-haired boy yells to his right, eyes shining as he stares at the boy break dancing above them on nothing.

"Get the hell away from me extra!"

The boy simply smiles at him still talking about how awesome Deku is ignoring Bakugou's eye roll. "I got a picture with him a couple months ago with my best friend it was awesome!" the boy says.

Bakugou is still staring at the extra beside him confused as to who the hell this is before grunting. "That's cause Deku's not a shitty extra like everyone else!"

The boy stared wide eyed at Bakugou before grinning, "I know right! Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Kirishima!"

"I don't care Bland hair!"

* * *

After his performance Izuku decided it was time Bakugou met his girlfriend. Bakugou almost choked when he found out that his girlfriend was real.

"You found a girl to date you even though you're a fucking mime!"

Izuku shot him a thumbs up and smirked. Bakugou scoffed at the green haired boy.

"Oh, shut up, this girl's probably not even hot. Probably has a weird mime fetish!" Bakugou cackled, before hitting an invisible wall. "Fuck you Deku!"

* * *

As the two walked up to the coffee shop where Kendo said she would meet them, excited to meet someone close to her boyfriend, Bakugou immediately tripped on his own feet, and began to choke on his own spit. Deku's girlfriend was hotter than he expected. And way out of his nerdy league.

"Uh, hi I'm Kendo Itsuka." Kendo said a bit nervous now that she sees the angry looking boy in person.

"Holy shit you're hot!" Bakugou yelled, as he pointed to Kendo then looking to Izuku still in his mime attire. Izuku unfazed by his words was smirking shooting finger guns at Kendo and Bakugou.

Kendo for her part tried, she really did try to stop the red blush appearing on her face but knew by the heat she felt on her face and the chuckles she heard around her that she failed.

Izuku apparently didn't care that Bakugou thought that of Kendo because all he did was shoot a thumbs up and wink at Kendo.

"I don't understand why, how? This nerd?" he continued to yell pointing at the mime boy. "Do you have some sort of mime fetish? Is that how the nerd scored? You're like a 9 and him, look at him he's not even on the scale, so how?!"

Kendo at this point tried to hide behind her jacket but forgot she didn't bring one given it was the middle of spring and with the attention the loud blonde was bringing knew she would never be able to come back to this coffee shop again.

"Tell me nerd, how did you bag a hottie like her!"

Izuku smiled before lassoing Kendo and tossing an arm around her and shot a wink, embarrassing her further in the coffee shop. By now most occupants brought their phones out and were filming the debacle laughing at the teens finding it hilarious.

"You're telling me you just lassoed this chick while miming a few gestures and that's how you got her?"

Izuku shook his head, looking for something in his pocket and pulling it out then reenacted exactly what he did to win Kendo over, he then gave the card to the Bakugou who gawked at the mime.

"You gave her this lame card and she actually called you".

Izuku smiled at the blonde nodding, pulling his blushing girlfriend even closer to him.

Bakugou was speechless, he couldn't believe the nerd got a girlfriend before him and a hot one at that. _She must have a mime fetish._

"Please stop you guys, they're watching" Kendo begged.

Bakugou and Midoriya looked around them finally noticing everyone filming their conversation laughing. Grunting Bakugou got up and paid for their drinks while flipping off the phones and dragging his friends out. "Come on losers were leaving this place."

"Thank god" Kendo whispered.

* * *

Deciding they wanted to just relax after such an embarrassing moment they headed to Dagobah beach, comparing quirks along the way. Once they were at their destination, they found a spot to sit at and finally got to getting to know each other.

"Bakugou Katsuki."

"Huh?"

"Bakugou Katsuki. I'm the nerd's best friend." Bakugou grunted.

Izuku shooting a thumbs up.

"Oh, I'm Kendo Itsuka, his girlfriend."

"Yeah, I got that, man hands. Just don't know how." He mumbled.

Kendo rolled her eyes at the nickname he dubbed her after finding out her quirk revolved around enlarging her fists.

* * *

"_So ya got man hands…HAHAHAHA, HEY DEKU IMAGINE THE HAND JO-OOMPH. _

"_Watch it ya damn Pomeranian" Kendo grunted, after judo flipping the boy onto his back._

* * *

"So, you talked this damn mime into actually applying himself instead of just doing some lame ass- fine okay, they aren't that bad" Bakugou relented when he saw Izuku glare at him. "I just mean you actually convinced him to actually use his quirk for hero work, instead of just miming." Bakugou said.

Kendo looked at the blonde boy who looked like an angry Pomeranian at first sight. Now that she's heard him talk, he seems kinda okay, aside from calling her an extra. Nodding her head, she reveals she was.

"Well, Izuku said a hero also had a part in that."

Ignoring the second part Bakugou begins to grumble. "Hmm, never listened to me but get a pretty girl with a mime fetish and all the sudden he wants to start saving people. Tch, whatever so long as he wants to be a hero i'm fine with it I guess."

"Hey, I already said I do not have a mime fetish!" Kendo yelled.

"Damn it Deku let me go, I swear to god I will end you!"

Kendo turned back to her boyfriend and his friend only to see the boy on the ground his arms and leg bound together. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the angry blonde wiggling on the floor while Izuku pointed to Kendo and pulled a sign with a peace sign.

"I don't need to make peace with her! I just said she had a mime fetish, nerd. Man hands, tell your boyfriend to let me go!"

Kendo pouts at the blondes' insult looking away and crossing her arms allowing her boyfriend to continue to mess with Bakugou.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't hear you." Walking off Kendo ventured off to get another drink while Bakugou shouted curse words at the orange haired girl. Glancing at her hands she puts them in her pants before walking off.

"I'll get you fetish girl!"

* * *

At Kendo's Dojo

"Itsuka, had I known you had a mime fetish I'm not sure I would've let you go out with Deku." Kenta said with a small smile on his face. "Fetishes usually lead to some weird stuff, that I don't think I want my daughter to be a-

"DAD!"

"Don't worry Kendo based on online polls you two make a cute couple. You, being the hot one, balance out him, the nerdy one." Ikari joked, while the dojo master cackled at the comment.

"Actually, there are forums debating who could be the hotter one based off Deku's physique and smooth moves. Many believe that title belongs to you Kendo, while some are calling Deku nerdy _and _hot. A twofer which is rare for some relationships." Jin added, enjoying her friends blushing face.

Kendo slapped her face, embarrassed that her father and her friends had seen the video which was filmed yesterday and now were making jokes at her expense.

"I can't believe people actually put that up." She moaned.

"Oh yeah, but don't worry people are rooting for you two to become a couples hero duo when you become heroes." Her father soothed, not that it really helped.

"Thanks dad, I guess."

"Happy to help."

* * *

"**Young Midoriya, your girlfriend is quite pretty, however did you land such a girl**?" All Might says after seeing the video online.

"Beats me. I didn't think she would call me when I gave her my number, but she did. I thought she was just gonna toss my card after I hit on her."

"**Well you are quite lucky to find a girl who appreciates the arts and is also going to be a hero**" All Might said chuckling.

"Actually, can I be honest with you All Might" Izuku asked while looking around for anyone watching them.

All Might turned serious before nodding his head yes, "**Of course my boy, I'd like to think we've grown close enough for you to be able to tell me anything on your mind."**

Izuku grins nodding. "Yeah, yeah we have." Then chuckling he turns back to All might and jokingly speaks, "I'm not gonna lie I think Itsuka really does have a Mime fetish."

"**PFFFFT. MY BOY YOU KILL ME!"** All Might yells before deflating.

* * *

**DAY OF THE ENTRANCE EXAM**

Before Izuku, Bakugou and Kendo knew it the entrance exam was upon them. Despite all his training Izuku was still nervous and was worried he might not make it in, disappointing All Might and proving that he wasn't a worthy successor.

"Don't worry Izuku, just mime your heart out and you'll be training to be a hero right beside Katsuki and your pretty girlfriend!" _I still have no idea how you managed to get a girl like Kendo to be your girlfriend, but so long as I get grandbabies out of this relationship, then I don't really care if the rumors of Kendo having a mime fetish are true or not._

With words of encouragement from his mother Izuku went from a sorrowful mime to happy.

"Thanks mom! I'll do my best!"

"Oh, and don't forget your special mime track suit!" she yelled at Izuku who gave a thumbs up, showing he already had it packed.

* * *

Bakugou was confident he was gonna kick everyone's ass today. There was no one with a quirk who could match his, well maybe one, but that nerd never took him seriously, so he put him on the back burner. Today was about him and showing all those other extras who was boss.

_Deku, you better fucking get in today._

"KATSUKI GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE EXAM!"

"STOP YELLING HAG, I'M ALREADY UP!"

"I'LL STOP YELLING WHEN YOU GET DOWN HERE!"

"I'M COMING!"

* * *

Itsuka wasn't afraid to say she was nervous about today. Her whole future was riding on whether she passed today and well, despite having a fitting quirk for combat she still wasn't sure if it was enough.

"Don't worry Kendo, you and mimey are gonna get into U.A no problem, I believe in you." Kendo's dad said while wearing a number 1 Kendo and Mimey fan shirt.

"YEAH AND SO DO WE, KENDO!" a few of the other students yelled, wearing replica shirts.

"WHERE DID YOU GUYS EVEN GET THOSE!" Itsuka yelled, only to realize she was being ignored.

Ignoring their friend, they began to chant for her in hopes to boost her spirits, instead only embarrassing her, their real objective.

"Why me?" she whispered.

"KENDO!"

"MIMEY!"

"KENDO!"

"MIMEY!"

Itsuka glared at her father knowing he had a hand in this but also knew she would be unable to stop them.

"IZUKU'S NOT EVEN HERE, SO WHY ARE YOU CHEERING FOR HIM!"

"He's here in spirit" Ikari responded while holding a picture of Midoriya in his mime outfit, before chanting again.

"Ahhhhhhh, I hate you all!" Kendo yelled before stomping out of the dojo on her way to meet up with Izuku and Bakugou so they could head to the entrance exam.

"Bye, love you too!" Kenta yelled to his daughter. "You're all evil for actually going through with the chant and wearing the shirts…enjoy your free day." The dojo master said still laughing at his daughters' dramatic exit and his students chant.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**And onwards to the entrance exam. This story is different everyone, alright Bakugou never really hated Izuku he was just angry Izuku broke his promise. But now, now they're back on track to being rivals and best friends. And for anyone who thinks they became best friends too fast , nah they were never even enemies.**

** Until next time when we see the results of the entrance exam. Also let me know where you think Kendo should go and I'll consider it. I'm thinking 1A just because it'd be funny what everyone thinks of Kendo dating a mime but at the same time someone made a point of how fun it would be if Izuku kept tryna sneak into 1B to be with Kendo and Aizawa or Vlad king had to keep kicking him out**


	11. The Entrance exam

U.A

Izuku, Bakugou and Kendo had just reached the train station, their meeting point, and were stepping on board to go to U.A for the entrance exam.

"Sup man hands" Bakugou grunted towards Kendo.

"Pomeranian" Kendo mumbled, having become used to the explosive boy nickname for her.

"?" Izuku pouted at not being greeted by his two-favorite people.

"Oh, sorry Deku, what's up." Bakugou said, feeling slightly bad, although he'd never admit it, for forgetting to greet Deku.

Izuku shot him a thumb up and grinned.

"Cool."

"You guys got everything you need?" Kendo asked happily, showing her gym bag.

"The fuck kinda question is that man hands, course I do! You should worry about if your stupid mime boyfriend does, I wouldn't be surprised if Deku forgot something because he was practicing some dumb trick!" Bakugou yelled.

Kendo rolled her eyes at the explosive user, not disagreeing with him because he had a point. So, turning to her boyfriend, who was blushing at Bakugou's accurate assumption, he wasn't going to admit he needed his mom's help packing his bag this morning because he had stayed up practicing a routine, she asked him if he had everything for the exam.

"Izuku, you remembered everything right?"

The boy gasped, looking away insulted. Thrusting a sign up with a frowning face the boy crosses his arms and walks ahead.

"Oh no, don't even shit head, you know I'm right! I bet you had your mom pack for you!" Bakugou shouts. "And another thing why the hell aren't you speaking, you're not in costume?"

"Sorry guys, when I get nervous, I tend to go in mime mode." Izuku chuckled. "Oh, and Bakugou was right, my mom did help me pack everything. You can still check though" he admitted sheepishly as he handed his bag over to Kendo so she could check he had everything.

Taking him up on his offer, she decides to double check his bag, holding back her laughter at the sight of his track suit. _Where does one even purchase that?_

"What's so funny?" Bakugou grunted.

Kendo still holding back her laughter, hands the bag over to Bakugou who doesn't even try holding back his laughter. "Where the fuck did you find a mime track suit, you fucking nerd!" Bakugou cackled, turning to Kendo who began to grimace knowing he was going to say something regarding her choice in boys.

"You sure know how to pick'em, extra!"

"Why did I think it was a good idea showing you his bag?" she sighed slapping her face.

"Ha, bet you like Izuku in his mime costume!"

"Shut it Pomeranian" she growled, not denying his claim.

* * *

Finally reaching U. A's front gates the three friends went to enter the auditorium. Neither of them showing any sign of nervousness, rather excitement rushing through their blood. Once they entered, they went their separate ways realizing they were being organized by schools.

"See ya extra, fucking pass got it. I'm not letting Deku quit heroing because the chick he liked couldn't get in!"

Kendo stood speechless at Bakugou's good luck speech. The boy was never the sentimental type, but she was pretty sure he had kinda, sorta wished her luck. Snapping out of it she went to wish Izuku good luck.

"Good luck babe" she said smiling, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips for good luck.

"Th-thanks. I'll do my best to get in. I mean even if I don't, I'll be fine since I can just go for the general course then transfer, but I wanna be with you so I'll do my best to pass" he smiles waving at her while walking to his seat, blushing from the kiss he had just received.

"How is he so smooth without even trying!" Kendo groans, while walking to her seat. "He's a mime for christ sake."

* * *

After the written portion had ended our two examinees were even more excited for the upcoming part of the exam. The third just wanted to get things over with and head over to Tokyo's shopping district for his 5 o'clock street performance.

Bakugou had a vicious glint in his eye raring to go against whatever the practical was while Kendo was excited to show off her quirk and all the work she's done to get where she is. Izuku just wanted to move on and focus on his street performance.

Izuku had just zoned back in when the next pro hero came in to begin taking about the practical portion of his exam.

"**What's up, UA candidates? Thanks for tuning in to me, your school DJ. Come on and let me hear you!"**

Present Mic took the stage with an amount of flash and style that could be expected from the DJ/Hero. Expecting a shout of cheer from the crowd but coming up with nothing. Instead he saw a weird green haired kid holding a sign with an exclamation point on it.

"!"

"Shit head I swear to god put that sign down." Bakugou hissed.

Izuku looked to his best friend confused, then looking to himself he realized he had pulled out a sign in reply to Present Mic's request for a cheer.

"Sorry."

The voice hero shifted a bit, confused at the kid but liking it nonetheless. "**YOU'RE WEIRD KID BUT I LIKE IT, I'M ROOTING FOR YA! Now let's talk about this practical exam, yeah?" **He turned his ear to the crowd, **"ARE YOU READY!?"**

Izuku excited for the hero in front of him was not aware he had pulled another sign out this time with a thumbs up.

"Deku, I swear to god."

The silence was deafening. But still Present Mic was not deterred by this. Seeing the weird kid pulling out signs in reply to his screaming was laugh worthy. _Can't wait to tell Shota about this._

Getting over the weird kid's action, Present Mic continued **"Like your application said, today, you rocking boys and girls will be out there conducting ten-minute mock battles in different centers city's against robots!" **The large screen behind the hero shifted from the UA logo to a map of campus with different battle centers listed. **"Ready yourself for some action because after this rocking speech, you'll head to your specified battle centers! Sound good?"**

Izuku, and Katsuki examined the cards that sat on their desk in front of them.

"**Okay!?"** Present Mic called out to more silence.

"I get it," Katsuki commented as he glanced at Izuku's cards. "They're splitting us up so we can't work with any of our friends. I guess it's smart given we'd kick everybody's ass together."

"Heck yeah we would." Izuku smirked.

"Man hands won't do so bad herself either." Bakugou joked.

"Yeah, she's gonna do great," Izuku smiled, reading their cards to see where their battle center was. On Katsuki's card he read 'Battle Center A' written on it, whilst his said 'B'.

"Our examinee numbers are listed one after another, but we all have different battle centers."

Izu started explaining to Katsuki how he thought the exam was meant to be immediately. "So, I guess if we're fighting robots, the smallest ones would be one pointer, -

"the bigger ones are two pointers and three pointers" Bakugou smirked understanding where his friend was going with the reference.

"Exactly. But who knows what the passing score is" he sighed. "Uh, I'll have to actually try."

"Of course, you'll have to try Baka! Get your head on straight and remember that so you pass!"

Izuku waved him off and continued speaking, "Yeah, yeah you know I will."

"-AND YOU TWO! YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT TALK THIS WHOLE TIME AND ARE DISTRACTING THE OTHER STUDENTS! PLEASE SHOW SOME RESPECT!"

Izuku and Bakugou both looked at the blue haired boy who they had already determined was most likely an elitist. Most of the auditorium had decided to start laughing at the two, only to stop when they see the boy freeze up and begin to stutter.

"WH-what is happening, why can't I move?"

"Look here elitists prick, no one noticed us talking until you decided to point it out. And another thing you were the one who decided to be a loud dick and interrupt the proctor before he could even answer your question, just because you were born privileged doesn't mean you can use that to look down on everyone else." Bakugou lectured. Then looking to Izuku who had lassoed the boy, nodded, "Release elitist."

The auditorium rang silent, until Present mic decided to finish his instructions. "Uh, right well, to answer your question examinee number 7111! The fourth robot you will fight will be more of a gimmick to avoid, an arena trap if you will. The best advice for this is to just run away."

"Now everybody do your best, PLUS ULTRA!" With that, everyone loaded onto the buses towards their designated fake city.

"Don't fail, shit head" Bakugou smirked.

"As if I would." Midoriya chuckled.

They parted ways towards the locker rooms to changed into the attire they would be wearing in the mock city's. Once finished everyone headed toward their designated buses. Izuku's outfit garnering plenty of weird looks and laughter.

* * *

Once they got off the bus at testing sight B Izuku looked around checking out his competition. He began chuckling at the fact none of them looked very impressive and that maybe this exam wouldn't be so hard to pass after all.

_Oh god Kacchan is really rubbing off on me._

A few minutes into scoping out the other competitors he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Once he saw who was clutching his shoulder, Izuku couldn't help but roll his eyes at the stuck up blue haired boy. Wondering what he could have done this time to make him the target of his lecture he finally tuned into the boy's speech, finally acknowledging that the boy was speaking.

"AND ANOTHER THING, WHY ARE YOU DRESSED IN THAT WEIRD MIME ATTIRE, DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE! DO YOU PLAN ON DISTRACTING OTHERS WITH YOUR FACE PAINT!"

Izuku glared at the boy and those pointing and laughing at him. He figured that they all saw him as a joke, a weak link who was probably the least of their worries. Izuku couldn't help but smirk at how wrong they were.

_I was gonna go easy on you all and go for the bare minimum to pass, but as Kacchan would say, FUCK THESE EXTRAS!_

"**Start**"

After hearing the loud heroes voice Izuku quickly activated One for All and immediately dashed into the city to get away from the unlucky saps, silently laughing at the hero screaming to the examinees "What are you doing?! There are no countdowns in real life! Follow the weird mime kids' example and run!"

Realizing they were already behind they went to start running only to run into an invisible barrier which blocked them from entering into the city.

"What the hell?"

"Is this part of the exam?"

"Why can't we get pass this?"

"If it is how'd that weird kid get pass?"

**"I thought I told you guys to start already what's going on?!" Present Mic yelled.**

"SIR WE CANNOT GET PASS THE INVISIBLE BARRIER SET FORTH IN FRONT OF US BY YUUEI!" Iida yelled.

"Invisible barrier?" Present Mic mouthed confused.

Izuku continued to run thrusting a sign behind him with a peace sign, the only one to notice him was a girl with a bob haircut, frowning.

* * *

"Back in the judge's lounge"

"HAHAHAHAHA, THAT JERK!"

All those in the lounge watched City B confused. None of them could comprehend what was happening now. From what they could see the entire group of examinees, bar one, were unable to enter the city.

"What just happened, why isn't city B starting?" Snipe asked.

"Present Mic said there's some sort of invisible wall stopping them from starting" Thirteen answered.

"Did you just say invisible wall?" Aizawa growled.

"Uh, yeah why?" Thirteen said.

"So, the kid actually came, swear to god if he passes, I'm gonna make his life hell in my class." Aizawa grumbled, confusing everyone in the room.

"Uh, Wanna share with the class what you're talking about?" Power Loader drawled.

"That kid there in the middle of the city that's practically destroying every robot with ease, is the one who I had trouble catching a few months ago."

"No shit, that's the mime kid!" Midnight yelled.

"Yeah, it is. Never got his name though."

"It says here his name is Izuku Midoriya. Quirk...what the hell? It says here he calls it mime, gives him the ability to create any construct he can imagine." Cementoss explained.

Every person in the room looked at the lone student in the mock city in awe as he destroyed another robot with an invisible construct and continued his way happily.

"Nezu, what the hell are we going to do, that kid is in there destroying every single robot while those other examinees are stuck out there?" Thirteen yelled.

"That's gotta be cheating?" Midnight said incredulous.

Nezu stared at the screen in awe. Without turning back at the others, he shook his head in disbelief. "This is by far the craziest loophole I've ever encountered" Nezu grinned crazily.

Snapping out of his trance he looked to the other teachers. "He's not doing anything wrong, persay…but how is he able to maintain that wall, and still fight?"

"Young Midoriya you little jerk!" All might cackled. He didn't care that they were all looking at him while he laughed at the others misfortune, he expected this in fact. The kid walked into the examination dressed as a mime, of course everyone was going to count him out, and what was he going to do? Make them pay for it.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, he's got a lot of potential, but is selfish at the same time…I want him in my class Nezu" Aizawa sighed.

"Hmm, very well. You're the only one who could probably handle him anyways." Nezu answered.

* * *

Izuku had entered the city alone when he saw three two pointer robots surrounding him. They weren't as big as he imagined they would be nor did they look that strong. When he saw it about to blast him, he activated OFA and with his quirk mimed a wall. Blocking the blast, he put his archery skills to use and shot three arrows at each robot destroying them in no time.

"Six points. Not enough to be with Kendo and Bakugou."

* * *

"Look I just don't get it. Like he's a mime, so how is he actually able to make stuff and destroy the robots!" Snipe yelled.

"Look over there, he literally just made two three pointer robots blow up with some type of, I guess cannon. I mean come on! There must be a limit to what the hell the mime kid can do. Or he's making his quirk up!"

The teachers looked to each other then back to the screen. "Do we even need to use the Zero pointer?" they all sweat dropped.

"Doubtful" Cementoss said.

"Very well, but what about the rest of the examinees?" Power loader asked.

Nezu was still frowning at the video displaying city B, face shifting to resignation when he saw all the examinees still struggling to get through the invisible wall and into the mock city. Looking into the city he saw the lone examinee sitting among a building watching as the rest of the examinees tried to break through his wall.

He shrugged, "we'll have to make another examination for the poor souls who underestimated such a strong opponent."

"Are you serious? You're gonna pass him even after doing such a dirty tactic." Midnight asked.

Nezu looking her dead in the eye. "Indeed. Look at the screen. Midoriya has destroyed every single robot in the city and yet he still refuses to let the other examinees in. My guess is to punish them for underestimating him, laughing at him. I don't even think he really cares that he's probably crushed all those out there dreams of being a hero."

"THEN WHY LET HIM COME HERE!" they all yelled.

"Because I want to learn more about him. He was able to outrun 6 pro heroes, hold back over a hundred examinees while still fight off robots attacking him. This boy is more than meets the eye." Nezu said staring at the boy who finally began walking down the building to leave the exam site.

_Pfft, if only you knew! All Might thought._

* * *

Izuku just lassoed a three pointer and was currently swinging it around crashing it into several other one and two pointers. He was sweating heavily by now and knew his face paint was coming down his face. He knew he looked ridiculous, but if he was being honest, he didn't really care. Right now, all he cared about was making it into U.A for Kendo and Kacchan.

_Good thing I don't have any competition._

* * *

Back with the rest of the examinees

"Has anyone had any luck with getting through!"

"No! I don't get it no one mentioned there being a barrier being an obstacle for the exam" another yelled panicking.

"How the hell did that weird kid get through and we didn't!" a girl with long ear lobes yelled.

The examinees all looked at each other after hearing the girl's words. It finally dawned on them what was really happening to them. This wasn't the work of Yuuei, no this had to be that green haired kid they all laughed at who bolted at Present Mic's voice.

"IT WAS THAT KID WHO DID IT, HE'S THE ONE TRAPPING US HERE!" another yelled angered.

"HOW DARE HE SULLY THE EXAMINATION WITH HIS CHEATING. HE SHOULD BE DISWAULIFIED FOR SUCH DIRTY TACTICS. I DEMAND HE BE STOPPED!" the boy with glasses yells to the pro hero who had come down and check out the invisible wall himself.

Present Mic looked back to the blue haired kid, recognizing him as the one who scolded the green haired kid and laughed at his outfit. Everything clicking together, causing Present Mic to chuckle. _This is payback for laughing at his costume, probably. Well alright then._

"Sorry kid, I already talked to Nezu, and green bean didn't technically do anything wrong. You guys on your own for now…so I recommend you keep on trying to break down this wall. You do only have two minutes left of the exam, and that kid is a powerhouse", he said walking off.

All the kids looked at the pro hero in horror. Their dream of training to be pro hero's broken in a matter of seconds and the pros weren't even trying to do anything about it.

"But this is so unfair, he shouldn't be able to do that!" a round faced girl cried.

A tired looking man deciding enough was enough decided to reveal himself and speak to the downtrodden individuals. "Life isn't fair when you're a pro hero, same goes for training to be one. Let this be a life lesson. Never underestimate your opponent, no matter how ridiculous they look."

Those words hit everyone like a ton of bricks. Thinking back to laughing at the boy who was dressed weird and underestimating how powerful he was.

Pausing his steps, the man looked back, "Luckily for you, the judges felt pity for how brutal you were being destroyed by a kid in a mime outfit and decided to make a second exam for you."

This was met with cheers, but soon stopped when they saw the man's creepy grin. "Don't cheer now, this will be even harder than fighting robots…see you in an hour."

* * *

After the exam

"AHAHAHAHA, Deku you fucking nerd, only you would keep everyone from taking the exam!"

Izuku had wiped his paint face off, no longer dressed as a mime, laughing alongside Bakugou and Kendo who couldn't help but laugh alongside them as well.

"Kacchan, they laughed at my mime suit, NO ONE laughs at my mime suit."

Bakugou and Kendo both looked at Izuku surprised at how serious he had become when speaking about his outfit. His sweet and laughable demeanor turned slightly mad, was a dizzy 180 from what they usually saw form their best friend.

"Whoa, ser-

"HAHAHA, just kidding, nah, I just wanted to show them who was boss, Kacchan. They called me weak, and that blue haired kid kept yelling at me, so I figured show em who's boss, right guys?"

Bakugou and Kendo were slack jawed at Izuku. His demeanor changing again, giving them whiplash.

"Babe, can you maybe chill it with the 180 emotion changes. Kinda feel like your pmsing." Kendo joked.

Izuku laughed at his girlfriend's words, "Sorry, sorry. I'll stop. So how do you think you did?"

Both friends smiled smugly before answering. "Awesome of course." Turning to each other and glaring.

"He asked me Pomeranian/man hands!"

"Stop copying me!"

"You stop!"

"Ahhh!"

Both walked off for a break, five minutes later coming back with food for Izuku as an apology for leaving him alone and not realizing it.

"Sorry babe/Deku." Both looking away guiltily, while handing their best friend an ice cream and soda as an apology.

Izuku laughed at their antics, smiling, unable to get mad at them when they both acted the same. _They're too alike sometimes._

* * *

Izuku was in the middle of a performance at the Tokyo Shopping District the crowd getting bigger and bigger as he performed bringing a smile on his face.

The person standing next to him, being used as his assistance not so much.

_Why the hell did I agree to this? He said we were going out, not that I was being used as his mime assistance. I swear to god when I get out of this box you are so dead._

* * *

At the end of the performance he had received a roar of applause bowing. Then pointing to his girlfriend who was still tied up red faced, received a louder applause.

"Woo, go Deku's assistance!"

"No way, remember that's his girlfriend!"

"Oh, no shit! Are they gonna be a performing duo!"

Izuku smiling was about to nod his head yes, before Kendo cut him off. "NO! I was just pulled into his act unaware, literally. I thought this was gonna be a date." She sighed.

"Well…can't it still be? You spent time with him doing what he loves so, shouldn't it count?" someone shouted.

Kendo stared at the crowd in disbelief, those beginning to murmur in agreement. Izuku joining them.

"No, no way. No. I am not... No, I am not taking relationship advice from my boyfriend's fans."

"A normal date is out for lunch, or movies, or...wait what am I doing, I don't need to explain my self to you! Deku untie me!"

"Suit yourself mime girl." The crowd shrugged as they began to disperse.

Kendo slapped her face in frustration, glaring at her boyfriend who looked away innocently. "Oh, don't even when we get back to the dojo, you are so dead.

"!"

"Oh yeah, be scared." Kendo threatened.

* * *

"Thud."

Kenta walked up to see his daughter brutally tossing her boyfriend on the mats. Sipping juice, he looked to one of his older students who winced.

"What'd he do now?"

Passing his phone over to his sensei, the older student kept his eyes on the younger girl who kept beating on the mime. Never letting up in time for the boy to escape her wrath.

Izuku looked to his left fear in his eyes. Those in the dojo guiltily looking away so as not to feel Itsuka Kendo's wrath.

"Oh no, don't even think about asking for help. You told me we were going out then you used me as your assistant for a performance. You could've at least told me before surprising me like that!" Kendo said exasperated at her eccentric boyfriend.

"I'm sorry!" Izuku yelled, before slapping his mouth.

Everyone turned to look at the pair in shock. Not once had they ever heard Izuku speak while in his mime suit. "Yeah, he's taken a few punishments in stride because of his moronic antics, but even then, he never spoke. _Wow, he must've realized how much he messed up._

"Izuku...did you just speak?" Kendo spoke.

Izuku nodded, smiling sadly. Raising a sign back up with a sad face in apology he hugs the girl hoping it conveys how sorry he is. Sighing because she already knows she would accept his apology she hugs him back.

"Yeah, yeah, I accept your apology. How could I not after you broke you mime vow to apologize" Kendo sighed, smiling.

* * *

Izuku was at his house trying to figure out what to do for his next show when his mom ran into his room yelling for him.

"Mom!"

"Izuku, honey!" Inko yelled again, panting out of breath with an envelope in her hand, " It's here, your letter, it's here!"

After a week of waiting and no word from All Might, his results from U.A were finally here.

Izuku put away his lasso, and reached out for the letter smiling. For some reason a shiver went coursing through his spine when he touched the envelope. Both mother and son stared at the letter neither wanting to open it just yet, then when they realized how dramatic they were being they tore it open finding a metal cylinder inside of it.

Both Midoriya's were confused as to what it was, until a bright light shined from it. _THEY'RE SO EXTRA!"_

As the light dimmed both mother and son opened their eyes to see a small bear, mouse dog thing projecting in front of them.

"Hello, Izuku Midoriya. Let me be the first to say you were quite the examinee. To stop all others from even entering the mock city was a very interesting thing to watch. And while a bit unorthodox it was outstanding. You scored one hundred and fifty points passing the practical and the written with a 95 percent. Congratulations Midoriya, you've made it into Yuuei. I look forward to seeing you this term. Please do stay out of trouble.

* * *

Inko Midoriya looked at her son with a deadpanned expression after finding out what he had done to the examinees.

"Izuku…did you...did you seriously keep the other children from completing the exam."

"Uuuuh."

"Oh my god, you're so stupid, but god is that funny. My little boy is gonna be the coolest hero ever." Inko said tears of laughter rolling down her face as she hugged her son.

Izuku hugged his mom back smiling at the words on the letter.

"Class 1-A"

* * *

"So, you got in class 1-A too huh, yeah figured they'd put the two strongest people in the best class." Bakugou scoffed.

Turning to man hands he looks asking with his eyes for her class. Unaware of her downcasted look.

"Oh, uh, actually I got put in 1-B." she said a bit sad, and embarrassed that she was put in the lower hero class.

"Wait seriously. You're not gonna be in my class?" Izuku asked, disappointed since the only reason he's going to Yuuei was to study literally with Kacchan and Kendo. _Oh, and to be All might's successor, but that's a whole other thing._

"So, what man hands! You still got in, just because you're in 1-B doesn't mean your lesser than 1-A or anything we'll have joint classes and stuff. You just won't be able to sit by your mime boyfriend" Bakugou scoffed.

A small smile formed on Kendo's face. "Yeah guess your right. Still sucks I won't see you guys, but still, being in the hero course is better than nothing."

"Yeah…better than nothing" Izuku murmured.

"God damn it, what the fuck is the nerd thinking of doing now?" Bakugou groaned.

Kendo sighed. "I don't know, but can we really stop it?"

"No..no we can't." Bakugou relented.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**So I know usually it's all might who does the results but i figured let's do something a little different. Besides All Might will still speak to him about him teaching when they meet up soon. And it's been revealed Kendo will be in 1-B! but I hope you imagine all the mischief Izuku is going to get into trying to be with Kendo and the trouble Bakugou and Kendo is going ot get into trying to keep him in check.**

**If you like my stuff donate to my kofi ko-fi/supersaiyain79**


	12. Class 1-A The First Day

Izuku never really cared for the hero profession. Anyone who had known him knew this. His mom, his classmates, Kacchan. They all knew his focus was to become a mime, the best mime in the world, in fact. But people change, their plans, which they had mapped out since childhood, sometimes change.

Sometimes, people see a pretty girl during one of their mime performances and ask them out, which in turn leads them to finding out they're applying for the hero course at U.A. and from there everything in your life just sort of derails from its original plan.

Still Izuku's dream stayed the same and he continued wanting to be the best mime in the world. Nothing could change that or so he thought. Somehow snagging a hot girlfriend and deciding to join U.A to be with her, caused the thought of being a hero become slightly more appealing, slightly not much. His end goal to make people smile with his performances as a mime never changed, despite her advice of also becoming a part time hero.

However, as he said before life has a way of taking your original plans and tossing them in the trash. Once meeting the symbol of peace who saw his "potential", albeit unintentionally, Izuku knew that he might as well try, if not for the sake of being closer to Kendo and keeping the promise he made with his best friend, but to make twice as many people smile like he's always planned.

* * *

"**HAHAHAHAHA, Midoriya-Shonen I thought you wanted to be a hero not a murderer!"**

Midoriya had the decency to look embarrass after discussing with All Might his performance at the entrance exam. Although the symbol of peace thoroughly enjoyed how his successor had performed, he admitted that the mime boy went a little overboard.

"Sorry, but that kid with glasses made fun of my outfit and everyone laughed with him, I couldn't help but-

All might held his hand up to the broccoli haired boy smiling, "Say no more mime-doriya, I along with the Nezu already figured that was the exact reason you annihilated the other examinees. It was quite enjoyable to watch."

Izuku was happy that he didn't get in trouble for how he had acted at the entrance exam, "Thanks All might, you know I'm actually excited to start U.A tomorrow."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear from my successor!" All might yelled, wondering how many times the mime boy would be called into the principal office.

* * *

"UA starts today, honey aren't you excited!" Mama-doriya said to her son.

Izuku, thought about it for a moment. He wasn't lying when he said he was happy about going to U.A, especially since he'll be able to study with his girlfriend and best friend, but then again-

"Smack."

"Ow what the heck mom!"

"Stop moping and go have fun at U.A with Kendo and Bakugo" she scolded the young boy.

"I've already come to terms that you're gonna cause a lot of mischief there and I'll be called up there a lot so just hurry on to school and do whatever you were planning on doing so I can meet your principal already." Inko says with an eye roll.

"Wait seriously?" Izuku said.

"Just don't get expelled so you can't be with Kendo, alright." She adds.

Izuku stared at his mom in awe. He was surprised she was being so lenient with his mischievous behavior, a smile stretching across his face. He knew she always dealt with it in middle school since they never really reported it, but this was U.A.

"Seriously stop, the only reason I'm allowing this is because I highly doubt, and I mean it when I say I highly doubt you'll be able to find anyone else with a mime fetish any time soon and I want grandbabies." She glared.

"Do not screw this up for me Izuku", She growled.

Izuku blushed bright red at his moms' words, laughing. Deciding she was right, and it was better to get ready he grabbed his signature red shoes, yellow backpack, foregoing the tie since didn't even know how to tie it and headed out.

"Bye mom, thanks for the advice!"

"Bye you little nerd, don't screw up!"

* * *

Izuku never imagined he would end up here, walking to the entrance of this school. U.A to be exact. For the hero course that he applied to. Where he got in. Class 1-A, not 1-B.

"Man, why'd that dumb nerd have to make me mad so I'd get such a good score, now I can't be with Kendo." Izuku grumbled, finally entering the school. Deciding moping was going to get him no where he decided to get over it and search for his class.

"1-A. 1-A. 1-A. Ah ha." Up ahead the mime boy spotted the label of his classroom and headed straight for it. Psyching himself up he stepped forward to the entrance of the class, before turning around.

"Well, 1-A…time to search for 1-B."

Izuku was just about to walk off when a hand quickly grabbed the back of his uniform jacket.

"Oh no you don't babe, get your ass in there and find your seat." A voice that Izuku had become very smitten with said annoyed.

Izuku turned around to see and smile at the only person who could ever possibly stop his shenanigans.

"Itsuka, what are you doing here?!" Izuku said smiling.

Itsuka rolled her eyes at the "innocent" looking boy. "Don't give me that look. I know you were gonna ditch to find my class. And as flattered as I am, I really rather we both just get through the day with no problems." She pleaded.

Izuku kicked his shoe at the ground, looking away. "But I don't wanna. I wanna be with you." He whined.

Itsuka had to look away from the boy's puppy eyes, annoyed that he could be so smooth, without even trying. "Izuku. Get through the day without any problems and I'll be your assistant for your next performance."

Immediately Izuku went from pouting to excitable, already planning what to do for his next show with his girlfriend along his side.

"Well what do you know babe? This is my stop", slapping his forehead. "Guess I'll see you after school to talk about what we should do for our performance." Izuku said before blowing a kiss to his girlfriend.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret those words?" Itsuka mumbled, walking towards her class.

* * *

Once the doors opened Izuku was met with the blue haired boy, who made fun of his mime costume, and Kacchan arguing.

Izuku smirked, "Heh, and Kendo thought I was gonna be trouble."

"Who are you to boss me around?" The blonde yelled.

"My name is Iida Tenya. I'm from Soumei Private Academy." The boy explained.

"An elite huh?! I'll have fun blowing you to a crisp!" The blond yelled.

"Is that really how you talk to your fellow classmates?!" Iida yelled.

"Yo, Kacchan!" Izuku said, garnering the attention of numerous classmates. Many looked at boy curiously, trying to figure out where they had seen him before and others outright glaring at him.

Of course, oblivious as he was, Izuku ignored them all, going to meet with Bakugou for a fist bump. The atmosphere surrounding them turning hostile, as he was finally recognized as the green haired boy from the entrance exam.

"Hey! You're that asshole who stopped us from doing the entrance exam!" A boy with blonde hair and a lightning streak said angrily.

"Indeed, you did not sparkle at all!" a French boy said.

Those in the class stared at the freckled face boy shocked.

"Oh yeah, I knew your green hair looked familiar! Blocking the entrance to the mock city so you could take all the points for yourself was a real jerk thing to do. You're lucky the principal let us do a make-up exam!" a girl with round cheeks complained.

Izuku looked at the teens confused. "How am I the lucky one? I did the exam, so technically you're the lucky ones for being able to have a make-up. And besides if that kid with the glasses hadn't made fun of my outfit I wouldn't have gone all out." He said going back to his conversation with Kacchan who began cackling at his best friend's actions.

"Fucking Deku, I thought you were lying when you said all that!"

"Why would I lie about that, Kacchan?"

"I must say, your actions were very unprofessional of someone wanting to join the prestigious school that is U.A!" Iida said with his robotic arms.

"Not really." Izuku deadpanned. "If anything, it only shows how much more qualified I am to enter this school than you are." Izuku jokes. "Besides the principal seemed to think they were fine."

Bakugo laughing even louder as teens who had been in his exam group stayed silent at his admission.

"Yeah, so what'd you guys have to do to make up for failing the regular exam?" Izuku asked.

"We had to do this insane obstacle course!" a girl with long earlobes seethed. "I almost didn't pass!"

"Sounds easy." Bakugo shrugged.

Izuku stared at the girl blankly, turning back to Bakugo, "So what rank did you get?"

_"He's so rude!"_

* * *

In the far back a two-toned hair boy glared at the, in his opinion, unimpressive boy. He couldn't understand how someone so plain could have been the one to cause an entire group of students to have to retake an exam.

"_No matter, I'll just prove I'm stronger than him."_ He thought.

Izuku was about to say something in response to the kids who were still complaining about their retake exam when in the corner of his eye he saw a yellow caterpillar thing creep through the door.

"Um, guys? What is that?" He asked, prompting the class, now all here, to see the thing slither further into the room. It apparently had the face of a human man, who hadn't seen sleep in forever

"It took you all eight seconds to shut up. I want that time to lessen as we progress." The man-caterpillar thing said.

"My name is Aizawa Shouta, and I am your homeroom teacher!" He said, dropping the bag to reveal a man with long hair and a black outfit, a large white scarf wrapped around his neck, along with some yellow slit goggles. He pulled out a set of tracksuits and threw them to the students.

"Put these on and meet me at the training grounds in the back." Aizawa Shouta said.

Izuku couldn't help but light up at the person in front of him, Bakugo noticing this but not bringing it up since they needed to change.

"Come on nerd we gotta change."

Izuku followed wordlessly, as did the rest of the class. A few moments later and the entire class was outside.

"We teachers at UA have the freedom to guide our students however we choose. So, we'll skip initiation and start off with Quirk assessment. Izuku Midoriya… as unorthodox as it was you scored highest during the exam. Get in the circle." The broccoli haired walked into the circle and held the ball in his hand.

"Unorthodox, he cheated!" someone yelled, however as soon as they yelled it, they shut up once seeing their homeroom glare at them.

"What was your farthest throw?" Aizawa asked.

Izuku shrugged, turning to Bakugo.

Bakugo scoffed, shrugging back. "Don't look at me, damn nerd! I don't even remember ever seeing you at P.E."

Aizawa didn't even try to hold back his face palm. "Why the hell did I ever accept this kid into my class.

Izuku turned to the man with a sly smile. "You know why...Eraser head."

The homeroom teacher sent his wraps faster than the class could blink but it seemed that was no problem for Izuku who quickly mimed a wall.

"Bahahaha, doesn't this bring back memories!"

"I swear to god Midoriya, if you don't throw that ball, I will expel you so fast, you will end up miming on the streets!"

"Jokes on you that's exactly what I've already been doing!" he yelled.

"Boom!"

"Ow...Kacchan what was that for?!" Izuku whined trying to rub the pain of Bakugos' explosion from his head away.

"Nerd if you don't throw that ball right now, I will tell Kendo you're misbehavi-

Before Bakugo could even finish that sentence Izuku quickly summoned One for All and combined it with his quirk. Once he tossed the ball up in the air, he hurriedly mimed a bat hitting the ball outside the fences of U.A.

"Oh my god, Mina I think that's Deku the great!" Kirishima, whispered excitedly.

"Holy crap Kirishima, we're going to class with Deku!" Mina said just as excited.

"Kero...wow, Satsuki and Samidare are going to be excited about this. Kero." Tsuyu said, overhearing her class-mates' conversations.

* * *

"CRACK!"

"Uh...what the hell did Midoriya just do?"

"Yeah, one second he's tossing the ball in the air and swinging his arm back-

"and the next the ball is being sent outside U.A?"

Aizawa ignored all his kids' questions to read the radar, eyes widening at the reading. "850.5, not bad problem child."

Izuku ignored everyone else, including Aizawa and turned to Bakugo. "There I did it, please don't tell Kendo I was being bad!"

The explosion user smirked, "Whipped."

* * *

"Wow, we get to use our quirks! This will be fun!" Mina said, ignoring the intense atmosphere between the green haired boy, the blonde and their homeroom teacher.

However, after speaking she realizes it would have probably been better to keep her mouth shut from the glare, she was receiving from Aizawa.

"Fun, you say. How about we make it more fun? Last place gets expelled." The class gawked at this. "Izuku, you're on thin ice so take this serious or I'll expel you regardless of ranking."

"Rude!"

"But that isn't fair!" Uraraka Ochako said.

"Not fair? Natural disasters, villains, and Quirk-themed incidents are 'not fair'. This is simply weeding out those who can be heroes from those who can't." He said.

"Now, let's do the rest of the tests." For the next two hours or so, the students were scheduled to do multiple sets of tests. He looked over most of the tests and saw that his mime quirk would be of no use and relied mainly on One for All.

The first test put Izuku against the candy caned hair boy. Both rivals lined up against each other, the boy turning his face to Izuku to quickly speak to him.

"I just thought you should know you don't look like anything special, and I'm going to show that to everyone."

Izuku smiled at the boy not speaking. Then slowly he raised one hand, then another in front of the boy confusing him and everyone else looking at the two about to race. Only one knew what was about to happen and he couldn't help but laugh.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Go!" Aizawa shouted.

"Ow!"

Izuku shot forward like a bullet meeting the finish line in less than 4 seconds, his opponent had no such luck.

"Todoroki, what are you doing?"

I can't go forward, there's a wall blocking me!"

Aizawa face palmed. "Midoriya, let Todoroki out of the box and go back to the starting line...no you know what, just go away you're excused from the apprehension test."

Izuku shot finger guns at his teacher and Bakugo, who flipped him off smiling. It didn't really faze the boy who was already used to this behavior.

"Those two have a really weird relationship." Uraraka said, everyone around her agreeing.

Meanwhile Todoroki was recovering from having slammed face first into Izukus' wall, hating the green haired boy more than he already did.

* * *

"Alright now that that nightmare is over, I'll list the rankings up here." Aizawa announced tiredly. "It's overall ranking, to be easier."

"On the note of expulsion, it was a tactical ruse!" Aizawa said, causing panic from some of the students. "Not really. I was so very tempted to expel Midoriya but even I'll admit he has potential and as long as Bakugo is here to keep him in check I guess I'll keep him."

"I'm not his babysitter!" Bakugo yelled but was ignored by the teacher.

After finishing his speech to the class, he looked to see Izuku shooting him finger guns, making him second guess his expulsion. _"No, don't do it Aizawa, he can change."_

"There are copies of the syllabus in the classroom. Grab one before you leave." He sighed, already feeling an oncoming headache from the mime boy. The group dispersed to collect said object before leaving. After grabbing his syllabus, Izuku left the building, to see Itsuka walking up to him a smile on her face.

* * *

"Babe! How was your first day in class?!" she asked.

"Totally great! I was so good. No problems at all" He said, sweat dripping down his face.

Quickly grabbing his girlfriends' hand, he began dragging her out of class, away from his best friend who he saw was coming towards the two with a smirk on his face.

"Izuku, what's the hurry? I thought we were waiting for Bakugo?" the orange haired girl asked.

"Bakugo? Who's that, never heard of him?" He chuckled nervously, before hearing a call for him. The two turned around to see Bakugo jog up to them.

"NERD, I KNOW YOU WERE TRYING TO LEAVE ME BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO TELL MAN HANDS YOU WERE BAD!" Bakugo yelled.

"THAT'S A LIE I WAS SUPER GOOD!" he yelled back nervously.

"Why am I even dating you?" Itsuka laughed, tears running down her face.

* * *

"So how was class, Shouta?" Nezu asks with a smile.

"I'm not strong enough Nezu…I'm just not strong enough." Shouta said slipping into his sleeping bag, zipping it up.

"That's a bit unnerving" All Might chuckled.

* * *

**Authors note: Hey everyone sorry for the late update. Hope this update is to your satisfaction. I know Izuku seems super oc but don't worry he goes back to his cinnamon roll self in awhile he's just like this because the class is a little miffed because of the exam. So yeah hope this is a good chapter. **


	13. Combat Training Begins, but not really

"So, you're not gonna be my assistant?"

"Were you good today?"

Izuku looked to the ground sadly. "No, I wasn't."

"There's your answer." Itsuka replied, continuing her walk to her family's dojo.

Izuku glared at Bakugou for having put him in this situation. One of the benefits, he thought, of not being in the same class with Itsuka was that she would never learn of his shenanigans. "_Why couldn't Kacchan be in 1-B?"_

"What was that fucker!"

Izuku turned his head to the blonde and stuck his tongue out. "You heard me Kacchan. You cost me a hot assistant; I'll remember that."

Bakugou clicked his tongue at the mime, turning away. Kendo on the other hand was too busy covering her red face after being called hot by her boyfriend.

"He's so troublesome, but so adorable…. He's gonna be the death of me," she groaned, waving goodbye to the two boys who seemed to be in their own world arguing.

* * *

"Hey honey, how was your day?" the dojo master / father asked.

Kendo smiled at her father as she entered the dojo, then shook her head.

"Ahh, Mimey cause that much trouble huh?"

The dojo master watched as his only daughter fell to the floor tiredly. "That much and so much more dad…but I can't find it in my heart to actually get angry at him for being such a troublemaker."

The dojo dad couldn't help but laugh at his daughter who looked tired from having to deal with her boyfriend's antics. "That's cause ya love the weird mime boy. You know you remind me of when I was dating your mom back when we were in high school."

Kendo watched as a nostalgia look appeared on her father's face, his words shocking her. "So, you had to keep mom out of trouble too?"

"Nah, she usually ended up convincing me into helping her with her damn escapades so we would both end up in trouble", the man cackled. "There was really no use in even trying to stop her."

Kendo facepalmed at this information. "So, I get my weird taste in guys from you!"

"Hey now, your mom wasn't a damn mime she was a normal girl alright!" Her father defended. "She just happened to also be a troublemaker. You're the one with a mime fetish!" he yelled.

"Okay, I've had enough with everyone calling it a mime fetish. If anything, it's a kink or a turn-on." Kendo stated jumping to her feet. It wasn't until she had finished speaking that she had realized what she said to her father.

"Uh...can we forget I ever said that." Kendo whispered hands covering her mouth.

"I wish I could, but I don't think I'll ever be able to", Kenta said red faced.

Itsuka nodded slowly, slinking off to her room where she was hoping she could hide away until she was old enough to move out.

"My little Itsuka has been tainted by mimey" Kenta cried.

It was someone clearing their throat which had finally garnered the older man's attention.

"Wow, sensei we were just joking when we said Kendo had a thing for mimes" Ikari says embarrassed.

"Huh, so Kendo has a mime kink? Man, ya think you know someone." Jin mumbles heavily blushing.

* * *

The next morning went nothing how Izuku expected it to go. Let him explain, instead of him picking up his girlfriend, grabbing a quick bite to eat then heading to the train station where they would then head to school, he was currently being chased by twenty brown/black belt students from Kendo's dojo. From what he could hear they were trying to fight him for tainting Itsuka and ruining her pure soul.

"How did I taint her? I don't remember doing anything bad to her…I mean there was last week when we were alone at my place but if anything, she tainted-

"We can hear you mimey!" Jin yelled, parkouring off a dumpster and flying towards Izuku.

Now Izuku knew he could easily mime a wall and escape the angry karate teens but as a student of U.A he could no longer break quirk laws and-

"Psyche! You'll never catch me alive!"

Miming a wall, the older girl crashed and fell into the other students. Looking back to see his wall worked flawlessly he summoned One for All and ran from the rest apologizing as he trapped them in a box to ensure they were unable to follow him.

"Uh, why did we think we actually stood a chance against that kid?" Ikari groaned.

"What are you talking about, I knew we were going to fail from the start. I just wanted to get out of training from sensei today" Riku grins. Those still trapped in the box flipped the bird at the smiling boy.

When Itsuka ran past her friends, trying to catch up to her boyfriend, embarrassed, "Go to school already!"

The dojo students looked at each other before scrambling away. "Oh crap!"

* * *

Izuku had just arrived at school five minutes before it was to start with Itsuka by his side. He had stopped long enough for the big fist user to catch up and apologize for what her dad had sent Jin and the others to do. However, when he asked why she merely blushed and said not to worry about it. Both departing for their respective classes before they were late.

"See ya babe!"

"Bye Izuku." Kendo smiled.

* * *

As Izuku entered his class, he saw everyone staring at him. Whether it was because of how unkempt he looked or because of how awesome he was, was unclear. It was the former.

"Your uniform is not to U.A standards Midoriya. Where is your tie, and tuck in your shirt, and your-

"What made you late, Deku?" Bakugou grumbled, interrupting Iida's lecture to Izuku about his unkempt look. The elitist gaped at the two boys who purposely ignored him to enter their own conversation to the amusement of the rest of the class.

"Eh, took a wrong turn." Izuku shrugged.

Bakugou clicked his teeth not buying his excuse at all, but not really caring to ask for more details he left his friend alone.

"Whatever, hero training today you got your costume design sent in?"

Izuku smirked nodding. "Yup, I think you'll like it Kacchan it's pretty impr-

"It's just your mime suit with some protective gear isn't it?" Bakugou sighed.

Izuku didn't answer, looking away in hopes Bakugou would stop staring at him with that intense stare. The blonde apparently already knew the answer so Izuku wasn't sure why he was asking. _Seems a little redundant to me._

"Of course, it is, ya fucking nerd." He shook his head, "Can't even get away from your nerdiness at school."

Before Izuku could retort, a loud bang was heard throughout the classroom drawing the attention of everyone to the front of the classroom.

"I AM-!" a loud voice boomed, invading the class, "Coming through the door like a normal person!" All Might cried, leaning into the classroom while holding onto the doorframe.

"I-it's All Might!"

"Wow, he really is a teacher!"

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it? Kero."

Izuku smiled at the arrival of his mentor. Seeing the smiling faces of his classmates as they saw the symbol of peace was exciting as it gave him a glimpse of what he would soon be experiencing as a hero.

"Hello, my young pupils!" All Might said, finally halting his jilted march when he was behind the podium. "I will be your teacher for Foundational Hero Studies, where you will learn the basics of being a hero! This will be an everyday class, unaffected by your other class's rotations! Now, let's get right into it!" All Might shouted, flipping a card around to display the activity they would be doing today.

"This is our assignment for today!" All Might said, holding a card. "Combat training!"

The class cheered, excited at the prospect of being able to do something so active on only the second day. Even Izuku, who was skeptical about heroing was excited about doing something so hands on so early.

"And, to add on to that here are your suits!" All Might cried, pointing towards a section of the classroom wall which had four gray stripes on it. Slowly, the panels rolled out of the wall, revealing tall racks with cases numbered one through twenty.

"Your Hero Costumes which were made based on your Quirk registrations and the requests you sent in before classes began! Now, get changed, and meet me in Ground Beta!" All Might left the room, laughing boisterously the whole way.

Izuku and Bakugou both looked at each other with a devilish gleam in their eye. Both ran to the changing rooms to put on their suits. All those in the classroom whom were left behind looked on worriedly.

"Anybody else feel a little worried?" Sero chuckled hesitantly.

The class was indeed worried.

* * *

Finally getting over seeing the two troublemakers of the class rush out of the room, the rest of the class had grabbed their case and went to the locker room, both boys and girls changing as fast as they could so the lesson could get started and they could see everyone else's costume.

* * *

In the boy's locker room

Izuku had just finished applying his face paint and begun painting his signature black diamonds to his cheeks. At the sound of someone calling his name he looked away from the mirror in the locker room staring blankly at who called him.

"Yo Midoriya, what are you doing?" Kaminari asked.

This call out was enough to draw the attention of all the other boys who were now also interested in what Izuku Midoriya was doing. They saw he was already dressed in some weird black and white outfit but now it seemed as though he was applying makeup on his face.

"Yeah, why are you putting make up on?" Ojiro asked.

Izuku shook his head pointing to Bakugou to clarify what exactly he was applying to his face. The boys looking more confused every minute Izuku stayed quiet.

"Face paint dumbass not make up. Get it right." Bakugou scoffed.

"K... but why is he wearing it now?" It was Sero who asked this time, wondering if perhaps him asking would cause Midoirya to answer. It didn't. Instead Izuku stood staring at them pointing at his face paint and then his half-finished diamonds. At seeing the guys confused face Izuku rolls his eyes and points to Bakugou. They then look to the explosive user.

Bakugou scoffs again answering, "He's a fucking mime, duh", before walking away while adjusting his gauntlets.

The three boys were even more confused then before they asked their questions, unlike a red-haired classmate who was beaming with joy at seeing the boy in front of him.

"Are you kidding me!? He's not just any mime, he's Deku the Great!" Kirishima shouted. "I can't believe I'm going to school with THE Deku The Great!"

Bakugou showed surprise at someone knowing who Izuku was while Izuku eyes were brimming with happy tears towards being recognized.

_This must be what pro hero's feel like at being recognized._

"Oh man it is such an honor to meet you, I hung up our picture we took ya know. Mina and I still haven't figured out how you were able to take our picture, but we still enjoyed it you know!"

Izuku shot a thumbs up before finishing his makeup and leading the red hair boy outside. Readily listening to his classmate tell him about all the secret shows he's gone to, witnessing his amazing performances. Each compliment making Izuku's heart burst with pride of having such a dedicated fan.

"Shitty hair stop boosting Deku's ego!" Bakugou ranted from behind the two.

* * *

"Uh…was anyone gonna tell me Deku the Great was our classmate or was I gonna have to find that out myself?"

"Who the hell is Deku the Great, and how do you know about him Mineta?" Sero says confused.

"He's the luckiest mime bastard ever. I watched one of his performances on the web and his assistant was this really hot chick who turned out to be his girlfriend" Mineta explains. "Tch she totally has a mime kink."

* * *

All Might, patiently stood at the front of Ground Beta for his class. "Right on time!"

Out of the darkness appeared his class of young students, all clad in outfits drastically different from their school uniforms.

"They say the clothes make the man, ladies and gentlemen! Be fully aware; whenever you are in those outfits, you are HEROES!"

The teens stood in front of the Number One Hero, costumes on full display.

"Yes, good! You all look very cool!" All Might called encouragingly, receiving cheers from the class. "Now, shall we begin, your zygotes!?"

The joint classes roared in approval, all but three that is. As it turns out, Kirishima, Bakugou and Izuku had gotten lost and turned up late causing a scene for themselves.

"Sorry we're late everyone! We got lost looking for this place," Kirishima said embarrassed.

"Like hell I got lost! I was just following you two to make sure you didn't do anything stupid, isn't that right DEKU!" Bakugou exploded.

"?"

"Don't act all innocent you lil' shit, I know for a fact if I left you with shitty hair you would've probably burned the school down!"

Izuku looked away insulted by his friend's accusation holding up a sign with sad face. To those who knew nothing about the two it was quite comical.

All Might ignored Bakugou's outburst to address what really drew his attention to the trio.

"Mim-er, Midoriya-Shonen, are you sure you got the right costume?"

Izuku looked himself up and down before nodding. Shooting his best showman smile to the pro.

All Might couldn't help but facepalm at what his successor was planning to wear as a hero. He simply stood staring at his successor in awe, his costume was not exactly what he was expecting, but then again when the boy said he wanted to be a mime as well as a hero he should've really expected something like this. _This is who I chose, I must stick it out._

"Well…very nice then Midoriya-Shonen it's creative!""

Izuku shot his mentor a thumbs up before looking to his classmates' costumes barely noticing them now that he and Kacchan were no longer fighting with each other. His eyes bulged out at seeing at a girl with spiky black hair and the pink alien girl. He immediately turned to Kacchan pointing to the girls.

Bakugou looked to the group of girls confused. "Yeah what of it?"

Izuku looked affronted before waving at his body then theirs looking properly scandalized.

"Deku, if you can't handle looking at a half-naked chick and a pink chick with skintight clothes then how are you gonna handle your girlfriend in her outfit?"

Izuku fell to the grown at the image of his girlfriend in her hero suit. It was just a drawing he remembered but a very vivid one that gave him a heavy nosebleed. Getting onto all four Izuku held up a blank sign before writing something on it.

"_I'm not strong enough."_

"Oh, shove it nerd and pick your ass up already! All Might already chose teams for the assignment that you literally missed all the directions for!"

"_Oops._" Izuku looked properly chastised as Bakugou chopped his head, the rest of class and All Might sweat dropping at the two students.

All Might shook his head at his successor. "No matter, Yaoyorozu will happily explain what's going on Midoriya-Shonen, seeing as you are up first against Todoroki and Bakugou!"

Izuku looked around shocked, pointing to himself then the girl and the two boys walking towards the abandoned building.

"Damn nerd I told you pay attention didn't I! I'm gonna kick your ass now!"

"?"

Izuku turned to the barely dressed girl with scared eyes. However not because he was going up against Todoroki and Bakugou, he knew he could easily take them on, but because he had no idea what they were supposed to do, and he was next to a pretty girl who was barely dressed. He was extremely nervous right now. He may be in his mime persona but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous about his first hero assignment.

* * *

Momo Yaoyorozu came here on recommendations, with a very strong quirk if she said so herself. So, she thought when she was given the assignment to battle two on two, hero's vs villains it would be easy. However, that would be if she was given a competent partner. Looking at the boy next to her in a mime outfit pulling signs out of nowhere she was sure she might have little to no chance of winning.

"Midoriya-san seeing as you were not paying attention, it has turned to me to tell you what our objective is."

The boy stared her nodding. "_Good, _she thought_, at least he listens."_

"We are the heroes. We need to capture the bomb or subdue the villains within a 15-minute time frame before the villains stop and capture us."

Izuku cupped his chin nodding, shooting a thumbs up.

"Seeing as we are partners, I find it pertinent that we communicate and make a plan don't you think?"

Again, a thumbs up was all she received. She realized this was going to be harder than she thought and with only-

"Hero team GO!"

"Well there's go the planning time." She sighed.

* * *

**hope this chapter is to your liking I know we didn't actually get to the fighting but we will in the next chapter. Donate to my ko-fi if you like my stuff and comment follow and do whatever you want I guess. Till next time.**


	14. Deku's & Bakugo's Fated battle! Kinda

As soon as Bakugo saw he would be fighting his rival/best friend he felt a rush of adrenaline run through his entire body, along with a sense of dread. Why? Because out of the 125 times he's fought that prick he's only ever won twice. Both times was by him having to fight dirty and even then, he barely won. Which is why the blond knows if he's going to have any semblance of a chance of winning with Mr. ice prick on his side playing dirty is gonna be their tactic again this time around.

* * *

"Listen here Zuko, whether you want to admit it or not, we have some strong opponents coming after us" Bakugo all but growled.

Todoroki merely glanced at the blond before beginning to walk off, this did not bode well with Bakugo as he used his explosions to jump in front of him.

"Listen prick! I've known Izuku my entire life and while he is a lazy bastard, he is a STRONG lazy bastard. He will trap you in a box as soon as he sees you with his fucking stupid mime quirk and then shrink that box until you are completely crushed. Ponytail, he doesn't even need her" Bakugo shrugged, "but I'm sure he's gonna be nice and allow her to assist him by asking for like some duct tape or shit like that. Point is we're out of our league if we don't WORK TOGETHER!" he finished yelling.

By the end of the blonds rant it seemed as though his words had gotten through to the ice user, that is until his eyes had hardened, and he pushed Bakugo out of the way and kept walking towards the exit.

"You may be weak enough to lose to that bushy haired boy, but I will not. Just give me five minutes and I will take down both Midoriya and Yaoyorozu."

Bakugo merely tossed his arms in the air in anger before deciding to concoct a plan that would possibly help him get through the fifteen-minute mark as well as beating the damn mime.

* * *

**With Izuku and Yaoyorozu**

"Ahem, Midoriya may I inquire as to what you plan on having us doing?" Momo asked, as they continued walking towards their testing building.

Izuku looked to the heiress before blushing and hurriedly looking away. However, since he knew if they were to ever become future partners on the field, he would have to come face to face with her costume again, so steeling his resolve he looked to her again but this time kept to her face.

In the back of his mind he told himself he should have been doing that in the first place but no need to sweat the little things.

Anyways as Izuku thought about the heiress's words he shot her a thumbs up before pointing towards the top of the building, garnering a curious look from her.

"You want us to go to the top of the roof? While I can understand the logic behind it, why not go straight in, by doing that we could search each floor bottom to top."

Izuku shook his head with arms in an X formation. Then counted down to zero with his fingers while pointing at the front door which just frosted up.

"Oh wow, Todoroki already tried to freeze us using his ice and you figured he would do that which is why you want us to go to the top floor because since Todoroki came down here to stop us that would mean they most likely have the bomb on the top floor! And if Todoroki is down here then that means Bakugo is left alone up there! Exactly deduction skills Midoriya!"

* * *

All Might sweat dropped at his two students before smiling. _Yaoyorozu would learn to understand Midoriya so fast._

"Amazing Yaoyorozu was able to make a connection with Midoriya and understand the boy in just under two minutes. Yaoyorozu truly deserves her recommendation. "Nezu says.

"Gah where did you come from Nezu!"

"Well I did say I was going to keep an eye out for Midoriya, did I not?" the rodent, bear thing chuckles.

The rest of the class hearing this shiver at the implications.

* * *

Izuku shot her a thumbs up before stepping forward gesturing the same to the girl. Skeptical at what was happening but still trusting of the boy who kept her from being frozen she followed him, however just not without question.

"Midoriya, how are we getting to the top of the building if not by stairs? Would you like me to create some grappling-what in the!"

Before Momo could finish her thought her and Izuku were going straight up the side of the building in what seemed like an...

"Midoriya, are we in some type of self-constructed elevator made from your quirk?"

Izuku looked at his classmate impressed; most people wouldn't have made such an elaborate guess when first experiencing his quirk.

A sign pulled out of nowhere proved Momo right.

"**Yes!"**

"Amazing. Your quirk seems limitless…well as much as I would like to study your quirk further, we're at the top of the building." She said, after hearing a ding. _Wait did his quirk just-_

Izuku just looked to her before winking and gesturing for her to follow him. If he knew Bakugo the boy would want to fight him upfront to show how strong he's gotten. Whilst Todoroki was somewhat of a wild card.

Getting a blank sign out Izuku requested the heiress create a flame thrower. Surprisingly she asked no questions as it seems she knew who it was for. Then before she could say anything Izuku handed her something, she really couldn't say what it was since it was invisible. After unraveling the invisible object, she deduced it was rope.

After wrapping it back up, she put it on her belt not even questioning how he was able to give objects made from his quirk away.

"What even is your quirk Midoriya?" she sighed.

Izuku shrugged at the girl before walking ahead. Momo didn't even try to stop him for answers rather just followed his lead.

They had gone through four rooms before finally entering the one they wanted. Waiting for them there was an angered Bakugo with no sign of the bomb anywhere. At this sight Izuku pulled out an arrow pointing backwards to the door indicating he wanted Momo to leave and go search the other rooms.

With a nod she ran out along with her flame thrower and the rope Izuku had gifted her in search of the bomb, her hopes of not running into Todoroki dashed when after searching the fifth floor she found him standing at the far corner.

"Sorry but I can't allow someone with face paint and a very revealing outfit beat me."

Not speaking another word Todoroki let out a rush of ice intent on knocking Momo out. However, what he did not expect was her to be using such a high-powered flame thrower that managed to throw him back.

"Troublesome, but I can cool you down." Todoroki mumbled.

Another wave of ice was sent towards Momo but again her high-powered flame thrower melted it like it was nothing, thankfully. Although she was happy Izuku's idea worked, even she was unsure of when it would run out of power.

"How!?"

From the way Todoroki was looking troubled Momo could tell something was wrong. His breathing was heavy, and his side seemed to be frosting.

"Of course, even he can get tired from quirk overuse' Momo thought.

Taking advantage of this weakness she made a flashbang and tossed it at the boy successfully blinding him.

"Ahh my eyes!"

After quickly blinding the ice user, she quickly tossed Izukus' rope at the boy successfully capturing him. However, upon not hearing All Might's voice to state Todoroki's capture she realized she had forgotten to put him in actual capture tape. After securing the actual tape on and hearing All Might's voice over the intercom she smiled waiting for Izuku finish off Bakugo.

"TODORKI HAS BEEN CAPTURED!"

* * *

"Did...did Yaomomo really just capture Todoroki with an invisible rope and a flame thrower?" Jiro asked.

"HELL, YEAH SHE DID! AND IT WAS DEKU THE GREAT'S ROPE!" Kirishima yelled, high fiving Mina who was just excited.

"Unorthodox, yet effective. I like it All Might." Nezu said smiling.

"Yeah, you would." All might sighed.

* * *

"Let's do this nerd!"

"**And so, the battle between fated rivals began."**

"Nerd lay off the fucking signs, where are you even getting them?"

"?"

"What do you mean you don't know? You're the one pulling them out of your ass!"

"!"

"Okay enough, I'm coming for your dumb mime ass!" Bakugo yelled, soaring across the room thanks to his explosions.

Deciding to take the fight serious Izuku got in his Vegeta stance to activate One for All. Black and white lightning began to dance around him, his hair flying up as if he were an actual Saiyan.

"Nerd I don't know when you developed this super move, but it won't stop me from killing you!"

* * *

"Really All Might already?" Nezu mumbled. "How?"

"He thought of himself as Vegeta Super Saiyan mode" All Might chuckled.

Nezu stayed quiet for a few moments before he began to laugh, slowly turning into a cackle. "Oh, this is going to be a fun year."

The class behind them began to become even more scared of their principal.

"Oh, is Bakugo serious about killing Midoriya?" Nezu asked worried for the well being of his most interesting student.

"No, they're just idiots." All Might, shrugged.

* * *

Izuku chuckled as he enhanced the wall he mimed, making it practically indestructible. Watching his rival slam into right before his eyes was almost enough to make Izuku laugh aloud but of course he didn't, he merely mimed it.

"Gaaaah damn mime, I think your wall broke my nose!"

Izuku looked offended that Bakugo would say such a thing much to Bakugos ire. ": ( "

"Don't give me that look, you broke my nose!" Bakugo yells, angry. By now his explosions had hit lethal if hit by them. Well they would be lethal for Izuku if Bakugo could even touch him.

"Alright then," Bakugo grins menacingly blood running down his face, "Gonna play dirty? That it nerd, Well guess what? I can play dirty!" the aggravated blond yells.

* * *

"Should we stop this All might, sir?" Sero says, the menacing looks on his classmates' eyes mixed with his bloody face creeping him out.

"Nah, it's just getting to the good part" All Might says eating popcorn.

* * *

Izuku merely returns his yell with a smirk, knowing all too well that in the end Bakugo will lose. It's this exact thought that has him taking a rope and preparing it to toss at the blond to capture him like he usually does.

Tossing the rope at Bakugo he smiles at the boy waiting for it to make contact, only for his eyes to widen in surprise when Bakugo somehow dodges the invisible rope.

"Yeah dipshit I've endured, adapted, and learned from our past! You can't get me with that same trick again!"

Izuku stares at Bakugo in awe, only one thought running through his mind, "_HE DODGED INVISIBLE FUCKING ROPE!", _before the other one shouts at him shooting explosions at him. Of course it is exactly as the last time and Izuku deflects it with a wall he mimed.

"Just gonna keep miming walls and boxes to keep me away huh, guess it's time for my ultimate move!" Bakugo shouts, eyes gone feral.

Izuku begins to eye his friend a bit warily, wondering what the boy could mean by that. His heart stopping when he sees his friend holding a picture only meant for Kendo's eyes.

"**No"**

"Oh yes. You see you may have thought when you took this picture of yourself in your All Might boxers trying to flex while still wearing your Mime face paint that no one was looking but as it turns out your mom caught you, AND found what you were doing so funny that she couldn't help but take a pic to show to my mom who in turn showed me!" Bakugo cackled.

Slowly Izuku fell to his knees, the embarrassment of what he had done for his girlfriend getting around to others weakened his resolve to fight. He was too worried that Bakugo might show it to his classmates and ruin his reputation as Deku the Mime.

"!"

* * *

"That's what does him in" All Might dead pans.

"Oh my, I am loving your class more and more, All Might." Nezu laughs.

"All Might why is Bakugo showing Izuku a piece of paper and laughing like a madman while Izuku slowly falls to the ground?" Kaminari asks. As it turns out the camera was turned at just the right angle for the class to miss what exactly Bakugo seems to be holding in his hand.

"Well Kaminari sometimes when fighting a villain, you'll find they use underhanded methods to defeat you, and right now is proof of that."

* * *

"Finally, I win!" Bakugo cries before shoving an explosive hand at his friend's face blowing him to the other side of the wall.

Silently screaming Izuku falls flat on his face too weak to get up, no hope of winning against Bakugo while he has that picture.

* * *

"Did Deku just really get slammed into that wall by Bakugos explosion and still mime a scream?" Mina asks.

"Yes, young Ashido, yes he did." All Might sighs.

"Ho-how?"

"I don't know, young Ashido." All Might all but sighs again.

* * *

After Momo finished her fight with Todoroki she figured there was no reason to stay with the ice user and went back to help her partner who she figured already captured Bakugo. Little did she know her arrival would be the key to winning the battle.

As she headed up towards the room where she last saw Bakugo and Midoriya she nearly tripped over her own feet at hearing the words of her classmate from outside the room. She held back her laughter at hearing about Midoriya sending such a lude picture to his girlfriend, knowing that at this moment the element of surprise would prove who was victorious this round.

* * *

Izuku still laid on the floor powerless against Bakugo who was still monologuing like a true villain. This day felt momentous and he couldn't help but brag a bit.

"I'm a fucking villain, I did what I needed to win" he grinned walking up to the defenseless nerd. Preparing to tie up the nerd, feeling a sense of victory at getting another win over Deku even if his methods were a bit underhanded.

"And I am a hero who will not let you hurt my partner!" Momo yelled, figuring right then was the perfect time to show herself.

Never let it be said Momo Yaoyorozu did not know how to get into character.

Throwing a smoke bomb in the room to distract Bakugo she ran towards Midoriya helping him up and snapping out of his stupor.

"Midoriya, snap out of it, we still need to capture Bakugo so we can find the bomb to win the assignment.

"Da fuck? You telling me Mr. freeze couldn't even take you down?!" he growled, trying to wave away the smoke. "Grrr, told that extra he was gonna fail!"

* * *

"Ms. Yaoyorozu is quite the actress" Nezu smiled.

"What a heroic entrance!" All Might shouted.

* * *

Seeing that his partner had found him and helped him up Izuku took the initiative to at least meet her halfway and forget about the embarrassing picture Bakugo currently held over him.

Shooting a thumbs up to Yaoyorozu, Izuku unravels his trusty rope waiting for the perfect moment to throw it at Bakugo. That moment arises when the smoke clears and Bakugo shoots towards the mime again ignoring the warning bells in his head that are telling him the two heroes not moving away from him is a trap.

As it turns out the angry blond proves correct as he ends up slamming into one of Deku's walls falling flat on his back disoriented. Slowly trying to get his wits back together in time to take down the nerd and his partner he feels tape wrapping around him and his good friend claustrophobia start to hit him.

"Fucker trapped me in a box" he sighed.

"BAKUGO HAS BEEN CAPTURED THE HEROS WIN!"

"GRRR YOU WIN THIS TYPE YOU MIME BASTARD BUT NEXT TIME I SWEAR!" Bakugo all but growls after he finally gets over being confined in the small box.

Izuku smiles back at the blond before sticking his tongue out. Immediately sucking it back in when he remembers the picture his friend has.

"!"

"Oh, you just remembered, did you? Yeah don't worry nerd I'll be saving that pic for a rainy day. HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"Alright then, now that we have our two teams here why don't we decide who the MVP for this round is." All Might announces.

Looking around he sees no one raising their hand but the only person who can't technically speak.

_Of all people, seriously?_

He really didn't want to choose him, even if the little nerd was his protégé but given he was the only one holding his hand up and was jumping up and down trying to grab his attention, All Might figures he had no choice.

"Nerd settle the fuck down you're the only one holding your hand up he's gonna choose you for Christ sake!" Bakugo shouted trying to hold Midoriya down but failing horribly as the boy trapped him in a box.

"You asshole let me out of here! I'm gonna kill you, you little prick!" Pounding on the box, Bakugo eventually gave up as he began to run out of breath. "Fuck...you, bastard." Slinking to the floor in the box tiredly.

All Might and Nezu stared at each other before deciding to move on. "Okay then, well since it seems like the only one who wants to "speak" is Midoriya. The floor is yours."

Midoriya bowed to them before gesturing to the class.

The class watched closely as he pointed to Yaoyorozu, raising up one finger. The girl smiled at his compliment while others looked on confused. Then proceeded to point to Todoroki before jabbing his fists out, shooting the girl a thumbs up and bowing to her in thanks for her help with Bakugo.

"Thank you Midoriya, but you give me too much credit." Yaoyorozu says bashful of the compliments from the mime.

"I'm sorry, how the hell did you just understand a few hand gestures?" Jiro asked. "All I got from that was he thinks your number one, and something about Todoroki getting his ass beat I guess?"

The others in class mumbled their agreement, also not sure of what the mime boy had said.

"Actually, if we're gonna be more specific, Midoriya named Yaoyorozu as MVP, then he said she did a great job taking down Todoroki as well as helping him take out Bakubro and he's thankful he had her as a partner" Kirishima said.

Mina and Tsuyu nodding their head in agreement. "Yeah sounds about right."

"Nicely said Midoriya, and just what I was thinking!" All might bellowed.

"Indeed. Yaoyorozu did a wonderful job taking out Todoroki and even sneaking back to help her partner. While filling the role of hero quite well. Overall job well done!" Nezu added.

Yaoyorozu continued to blush in thanks to their compliments.

"Now tell me what you could have done better" All Might said.

This time Iida raised his hand intent to contribute.

"Yes Iida."

"Ahem, well as good as Midoriya was I believe that he needs to work on not being tricked by whatever underhanded methods Bakugo was able to pull on him. It seems like once Bakugo pulled that paper out he was down for the count and was of no more help of his partner, if she had needed any help."

Midoriya sat in the corner of the room while Yaoyorozu consoled him on what she considered a job well done.

"No, Iida was a bit too harsh on his assessment, I think you did wonderfully Izuku. Really!"

"?"

"No, not at all we just need to work on your skills for being blackmailed. But otherwise you were a big help."

* * *

"Nice job Iida you made the mime sad." Kirishima scolded.

"Bu-what! I was just doing as All Might said and critiquing the group!"

"Were you Iida, or were you just still mad at Midoriya for making you do a make up exam, so you thought to overly critique his skills this round?" Nezu said.

"THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!"

"Let's move on from Iida's poorly done critique and see how everyone else did, Principal Nezu perhaps?"

"Ah yes. Well I shall commend Yaoyorozu for being able to communicate with her mute partner in just a matter of seconds that takes truly compatibility. Then to work together at the end like that was flawless."

The two partners being talked about couldn't help but blush, one because she wasn't used to these many compliments, while the other was letting it go to his head inflating his already big ego.

"As for the other two. Tsk. Todoroki I am disappointed you did not listen to Bakugo when he recommended teamwork. As he has the most knowledge on one of the heroes you were facing, you think you would have taken his words to heart and tried to go against him together rather than take out both alone since you consider them too weak for you. If I recall, he as well as Miss Yaoyorozu beat you in Aizawa's assessment." Nezu pointed out disappointed.

Todoroki grit his teeth, the fact he was beat was inconceivable. _"I will beat them without my old man's power."_

"And Bakugo good try, you were close to beating Midoriya, but you were too much like a villain. And I simply mean you continued to monologue when you should've gone in for the kill and taken Midoriya out before Yaoyorozu showed up to help him out. By then you had already lost." Nezu concluded.

Bakugo growling at the mouse, bear while still stuck in his box. "Whatever."

The rest of the class just looked at the four students who had fought and were impressed and scared. If this is what they were up against then they had a lot of work to do to catch up.

"Well I'll be off All Might; it was quite fun watching your class." Nezu says walking off.

"Wait principal Nezu, aren't you going to watch our fights?" Hagakure asks.

"Hmm, oh no I mean no offense, but none of you interest me as much as Izuku Midoriya does."

"What?!" they all yelled.

"Well Good day and have fun."

"We're basically extras!" the class yelled, insulted at their principals' words.

"Well I coulda told you that" Bakugo scoffed.

* * *

**Class 1-B**

"Do you really have a mime fetish?" a green haired girl, Setsuna if she remembers correctly, asks smiling.

"I'm gonna kill those two" Kendo sighs.

"I'm just asking because I follow Deku The Great and saw that there was a video of the blond boy saying how you have a mime fetish and that's how Deku reeled you in." she says.

"I-I don't have a mime fetish" Kendo weakly defends, face bright red from the girl reciting the exact content of that wretched video which to this day still haunts her.

"Whoa, Pres has a mime fetish, and with Deku The Great?!" TetsuTetsu yells.

"I do not! And when the hell did you make me president?"

"When we found out how fearless you are admitting to the whole world your mime fetish" Yui says stoically.

"But I don't" falling to the ground Kendo tries to defend her choice in boyfriends, "I don't have a mime fetish, he's just really nice, and cute, and funny, and yeah I do like the mime make up but that's not relevant to why I'm dating him!"

"Pfft, Kendo you totally just admitted to us that you have a thing for Deku's face paint." Setsuna laughs.

"No..not here, I was supposed to start fresh", Kendo whispered weakly.

"Aw, come on babe did you really think even here I wouldn't embarrass you?" Midoriya asks seemingly appearing out of nowhere, hugging the girl from behind.

Jumping out of his arms, Kendo smacks the boys head. "Damn it Izuku I thought I told you to behave!"

"But I am!" the boy pouts. "I just was passing by when I saw you an was like hey my hot girlfriend let's go greet her!"

"One, you did the total opposite of what you just said you wanted to do. And two, sneaking up on me and admitting to embarrassing me isn't behaving." She deadpanned. "Besides why aren't you in class?"

Izuku began to sweat at his girlfriends' question, although their battle training was over, and they had all finished changing All Might had told them to meet back at class since Aizawa had some parting words.

"Oh well, ya know, we got let out-cough-, so-cough- and then I just figured -ahem- and that's how I ended up here!"

"Izuku you can't be serious." Kendo deadpanned.

The entirety of 1-B looked at the greenette and his girlfriend, most in disbelief at his crappy excuse of how he ended up in their class.

"He literally ditched class, didn't he?" Awase deadpanned.

"Indeed, he is a sinner that will be purged to the greatest depths of hell." Ibara recited a light shining upon her.

"Well damn Shiozaki, he ditched class, not murder your mother." Kamakiri says.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Aizawa yelled as he stormed into 1-B.

"Ah, well babe, it seems our wonderful time together must be cut short" Izuku says before blowing a kiss to his girlfriend and jumping out their class window.

"Come here!" the pro yells tossing his capture gear at the boy only for it to get deflected by an invisible wall left behind.

"Catch me if you can!" Izuku yells, his laughter echoing even after he disappears outside, leaving behind an entire class speechless and one girlfriend pissed.

"That kid will be the death of me." Aizawa growls, before turning to Kendo. "You, why couldn't you be in my class."

"I, uh, I'm not sure sir. I thought teachers chose students."

Aizawa's eye twitched at her statement. "Whatever, I have an idiot to catch."

* * *

"How was school today honey, I'm surprised you didn't walk home with Kendo."

"Oh well you know we like our space sometimes and- "

"You misbehaved and now you're scared to see her, aren't you?"

"I'm so scared mom" Izuku says hugging his mother apron.

"Oh gosh, you are just like your father, my little wimp" Inko laughs.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Damn that was a long writers block but i hope you like this chapter. I had fun writing it and hopefully you enjoy it too. And for the record i'm lazy so i'm probably just gonna skip the other battle training trials maybe not depends. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy the chapter. PLease comment like follow tell me what you think of the chapter and until next time. Thanks again**


	15. Election time!

"So how did you and Kendo meet?" Mina asked.

"I guess you could say…it was love at first sight." Izuku sighed dreamily.

"Really? How romantic."

"So manly!"

"Aww, that's so cute."

"Wow, what luck, ribbit."

"Lucky bastard."

"STUPID NERD STOP LYING!"

"I was window shopping after one of my karate lessons and he used his quirk to "fish me out of the crowd" and started to mime pickup lines."

"Oooh, yeah that sounds about right." The group murmured.

* * *

"Are you still bummed out about yesterday Katsuki?" A blonde female look alike of Katsuki asked. "I already talked to Inko and she said that Midoriya wants to-

"I don't need an apology from the nerd, I need to get stronger!" Bakugou screamed.

Bakugou's mother looked away chuckling, "This is awkward Katsuki. Izuku wasn't calling to apologize, he wanted to see if you wanted to help him with some of his miming."

Bakugou glared at his mom until he finally shrugged. "Yeah alright."

* * *

"Why isn't your girlfriend here?"

":("

"Still angry about what you did on Friday, yeah understandable." Bakugou snickered. Turning towards the nerd who was already in his mime attire, Bakugou couldn't help but look himself in the mirror. Somehow, he was convinced into wearing matching mime attire by his Auntie.

"Nerd, tell me again how your mom convinced me to wear a matching outfit with you?"

"?"

"No idea either. The power of Auntie Inko I guess." He sighed. "For the record you ever tell anyone I did this, and I'll kill you" he growled.

Izuku stared at Bakugou before silently laughing at Bakugou and sticking his tongue out.

"Fuck you nerd. Hurry up with my face paint already I don't got all day."

* * *

"Oh my god…did Deku get a new assistant?! Why didn't I know about this? How is this not on the forums? When did this happen?!" Kirishima shouted as he watched a video online of a blond boy helping his idol with his act.

"I mean Deku is big but he's not Pop Step big Kirishima." Mina said. "It's understandable that you wouldn't hear about this until now."

"I gotta find out who he is on Monday!" Kirishima said already preparing himself to question his friend.

* * *

"Is that Bakugou?" Kendo wondered.

* * *

Bakugou hated to admit it but he was having fun assisting the nerd with his show. Really all he had to do was be the guinea pig for any of his tricks. Sure a few times the ass made him fall flat on his face or slam into a wall but other times when Deku was being nice he made something that allowed him to show off and boy did he make the most of it.

* * *

"Holy shit look at the blond assistant!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

"He's totally parkouring off of nothing!" Another bystander yelled.

"No, he's parkouring off whatever Deku's making. Look at Deku, then watch the blond dude." Another pointed out.

The entire crowd did as the man said and watched as Deku moved his arm in a consistent manner then going back to Bakugou they saw how every time Deku moved so too would the boy parkour from that direction. Occasionally they watched as the blond would add in small explosions propelling him higher, landing safely on an invisible platform to jump off.

"Amazing, they're so in sync with each other!"

* * *

At the end of the show both mimes got a standing ovation. Many wishing to know the name of Deku's new assistant.

Izuku looked to Bakugou nervously. While he had asked the Bakugou to come with him for a performance, he had never given it much thought to give the boy a name. Now he wishes he had thought this out more.

* * *

"Explosion Boi! I'm called Explosion Boi!" Bakugou growled.

Izuku for his part couldn't help but laugh, well silently that is as he read his forums introducing Deku's new partner.

"Screw you, I QUIT!"

":("

"Ain't gonna work on me Deku, go get your girlfriend, I'm not taking that stupid name." Bakugou says walking off.

Izuku shrugs at his friend before looking through who his next option is. Eyes shining at his next option.

**The next day**

Izuku felt like today was going to be a great day. So far, he hasn't gotten into any trouble with anyone for anything he's done at school-

"Izuku what's this I hear about you jumping out of a window from the second floor of school so you could evade your homeroom teacher while you skipped class to visit your girlfriend?" Inko yelled from the kitchen.

Izuku paled at his mothers' words. How did she find out about what happened so fast?

"Izuku your homeroom teacher called and told me ten minutes ago. Apparently, he tried calling last night but he was too busy trying to put you in a different class only for it to get denied several times by your principal." Inko deadpanned.

By now Izuku wondered if his mother could read his mind because how else could she have been able to answer his questions.

"_Bakugou's mom is a milf."_

"Izuku I can't read your mind and even if I could I wouldn't because I'm sure the only thing going through your head is how Bakugou's mom is a milf." Inko smirked.

* * *

Bakugou couldn't help the shiver that ran down his back as he ate cereal. Somewhere, someone was thinking something inappropriate about the old hag. _I bet it's that fucking nerd._

* * *

"SORCERY!" Izuku yelled before running out of his apartment. At least he tried. He forgot his mom had a similar quirk to him and stopped him mid run, pulling him back to her.

"Attraction of stupid people is a pretty useful quirk, don't you think Izuku?"

"Says you." Izuku pouted.

* * *

After getting a very long lecture about how she didn't want to get any more phone calls from her teacher regarding his shenanigans Izuku was finally on his way to pick up Itsuka.

As he entered the dojo of his favorite person, he saw her father about to say goodbye to her. However as soon as the dojo master made eye contact with the mime his eyes began to shine with mischief in them.

Itsuka looked to her dad who was already widening his arms for a hug, which was confusing given he had already hugged her. It wasn't until she had turned her head and saw who was coming in that her shoulders began to sag, and a small smile began to come on her face. Already she began to dread how embarrassing the two were going to be.

* * *

"Mimey!" Kenta yelled, heading towards the annoying greenette for a hug.

"Kenta!" Izuku shouted back, already meeting the man halfway.

"Mimey!"

"Kenta!"

"Mi-

"Enough!" Itsuka yelled. Rubbing her temples to ease the headache she was feeling. Looking to the two men frozen mid hug, she quickly ripped Izuku away and began pulling him away by his collar from the dojo.

"Come on we have to get to school." She sighed.

"But-"

"Izuku, don't make me take away your face paint."

Izuku nodded nervously so as not to incur his girlfriend's wrath. The dojo master laughing at his daughter's boyfriend as he was dragged out of his building.

"Heh, mimey got in trouble."

"Midoriya's starting to rub off on you, don't you think sensei?" Jin asked.

"Shut up."

* * *

Izuku and Itsuka where halfway to the entrance of school when they were met a few classmates from 1A and 1B.

"Setsuna, TetsuTetsu. What's up?"

"Nothing just heading to school."

"What's up Kacchan wanna get your ass beat again?" Izuku grinned.

"I will kill you fucker!" Bakugou yelled chasing after the freckled face boy.

"I mean, your boyfriend just seems- "

"I know." Kendo sighed.

By the time the others caught up with Izuku and Bakugou the two were being bombarded by reporters. Well they would've been had Izuku not created stairs for himself and the others to begin climbing in order to ignore the rabid adults.

"Ha, screw you lame-o's!"

"What the- how the hell did the kid do that?!"

Aizawa had barely made it to the front of Yuei to witness his biggest problem child walking above a bunch of reporters, with Bakugou flipping them off.

"For fuck's sake."

* * *

After escaping the reporters, they split ways inside the school with many protests from Izuku who was forced by Itsuka to go to his class, only after she promised to meet back up with him at lunch.

"Swear it?" Izuku pouted.

"…Yes Izuku, I swear it" Itsuka sighed. Her words seeming to satisfy the mime boy because he left after that with a smile on his face.

"You two are cute together." Setsuna cooed, her head popping up out of nowhere.

"Shit, Setsuna!" Kendo grabbed her chest to regulate her breathing. The green haired girl caught her off guard when just her head had shown up out of nowhere but then again this wasn't as bad as the stuff Izuku pulls with her.

"This is gonna be one fun year." Kendo sighed

"So, do you like him better with the face paint on or off?"

"Setsuna!"

* * *

Izuku had finally got to his class when everyone began swarming him. Or at least they tried to, before anyone could get to him a gruff voice was heard throughout the room silencing them. Izuku was fine with this because he had better things to do, like come up with a name for Bakugou when he performs with him.

"Everyone sit down and be quiet." Aizawa had walked into the classroom, immediately zoning in on Izuku who didn't seem to notice the pro hero was looking at him, or rather was glaring daggers at him. Apparently, he didn't forgive him for yesterday's stunt.

"Teach you ain't gonna get a reaction from the nerd so get on with whatever you were gonna say" Bakugou scoffed.

This only annoyed Aizawa more, but despite how annoying the kid was he had to agree with Nezu, however reluctantly, the kid had potential to be a hero, if only he applied himself.

_Breathe Shota, just…breathe._

After another minute of nothing happening, Aizawa counted to ten and exhaled.

"Fine first I'll go over the battle practice. Todoroki learn how to utilize teamwork, or you'll never make it in the hero industry. Yaoyorozu, nice job learning how to communicate with the mime so quickly. Being able to communicate with others in such an efficient manner is a useful trait. Bakugou…nice try."

The three students seemed to take everything their teacher had said into account because one looked angry, another looked very happy, and the last one like he was going to explode. That left all but one waiting for his critique.

"Mr. Aizawa! What do you have to say to me?!" Midoriya shouted.

"Is that really how you flirt with your girlfriend?" He said cracking a smile.

Izuku immediately shut up looking away much to the confusion of everyone.

"Now that that's over, we're picking a class president," he said. The class went into an uproar, while Midoriya continued with his quest to come up with the perfect name for Bakugou, he figured if he could come up with a better nickname for Bakugou then the explosion user would like to perform with him again. Unfortunately, the only viable name he could think of was Explosion boi.

_The crowd really knows Kacchan's personality._

"Tch, anywhere else being class president would be a shit job Deku, but at a Hero School—like U.A.— no doubt it won't prove useful later for our superhero car-are you even listening you piece of shit!"

Izuku looked up to see Bakugou foaming at the mouth at him. "Uh…were you saying something Kacchan?"

Bakugou looked to the green haired bastard and looked away. "Pay attention nerd." He sighed.

"I wanna do it! Let me do it!" Ashido said.

"I'm too fabulous to _not_ be the right fit, " Aoyama said.

"Would you all please act with some decency?!" Iida shouted. "The position of class president is a sacred position that thrusts the wellbeing of your peers directly upon your shoulders. It's not something you deserve to get just by raising your hand and hoping that someone picks on you!"

Izuku finally looked up from what he was writing once he heard the loud boy with glasses shouting. _"_President?"

Iida said all of that while raising his own hand.

"Little hard to find your speech convincing with your own hand raised." Jiro drawled.

"Obviously, the only true way of solving this is to put it to a vote."

"That's a terrible idea, man! We've been here for two days; there's no way anyone's going to care about someone enough to not vote for themselves," Kirishima said.

"Psst Kacchan vote for me for president and I'll vote for you" Izuku whispered.

"What the fuck will that do for us?!" Bakugo yelled. "That's still one vote for us!"

Izuku looked back to his writing then shrugged. "I don't know but wouldn't it be better than voting for ourselves like most of the class is gonna do?"

Bakugo opened his mouth to reply before shutting it. The nerd had a point regardless of how useless it would be. "Alright then."

"Do those two know we can hear their shit talk about us, or what?" Kaminari asks.

"We know, we just don't care." Izuku said grinning.

The class looked at Aizawa who shrugged. "Time to Vote. Do it." Aizawa said from his corner of the room.

Everyone pulled out pieces of paper and started writing down their votes. Izuku's only hope for the election was someone other than him winning. He had his plate full with his miming, training with One for All, and dating Kendo.

_Kendo should go before the others shouldn't she...unless._

* * *

The results of the ballots were as follows:

Izuku Midoriya:5

Momo Yaoyorozu:3

Everyone else either received 1 or 0 votes. To say Izuku was shocked at the results would be a lie. He couldn't fathom who in the hell would want him as the class president.

"Deku, how the fuck did you win this election?" Bakugou questioned.

"Beats me." Izuku said.

Behind Izuku and Bakugou Kirishima and Mina were looking away.

"No one voted for me!" Iida exclaimed. "Defeated by the very system I proposed. Oh, the irony of it all!"

"You didn't even vote for yourself? Are you an idiot, or something?" Jiro asked.

"Glasses is too uptight to do that." Bakugou explained.

"Enough!" Aizawa said, popping up from the floor. "With this, the class positions are decided. Class president is Midoriya, and class vice-president is Yaoyorozu. Come up here and introduce yourselves or whatever."

Izuku sauntered up to the podium happily with Yaoyorozu by his side. As much as he didn't want this position having the creation user by his side made it bearable. Mainly because this makes his plans much easier to implement.

"Respected students and Aizawa- "

"Thin ice already kid." Aizawa growled.

"Yes, well as I was saying, I would like to thank you all for this position that I did not want but will try to take semi-serious." Izuku bowed.

"Liar!"

"Shut up before I box you up Kacchan, I'm making my presidential speech!"

Bakugou looked away grumbling. He didn't feel like being in a box for the rest of the day, so he shut up and resigned himself to listening to his best friends' bullshit speech.

"Now where was I- oh yes, and alongside my VP -

Izuku turned to Yaoyorozu whispering, "What should I call you?"

The heiress stared at her class rep before answering, "Yaoyorozu is fine."

Izuku nodded his head in understanding turning back to class, "And alongside my VP "Momo the Magnificent" we shall make sure 1A has the best year ever!"

Momo stared at her fellow classmate beside her befuddled. "What was the point of asking… I mean he completely ignored what I said, so why?" Momo sighed, a small smile on her face. Despite the small annoyance she felt at the mime user, secretly she liked the name he had given her and had a feeling she was going to enjoy being Midoriya's Vice president.

Little did she know.

* * *

Once Izuku finished his speech the class erupted in applause for the two student representatives. Despite it being so short the class still felt energized by the mime's enthusiasm.

"He gave Yaoyorozu such a cool nickname!" Kirishima cried. "That's so manly!"

"But he just added magnificent to her name what's so manly about that?" Mina giggled.

"The fact he gave it to her!"

"I mean the dude's rude as heck, but I think having him and Yaomomo together as the class reps won't be so bad." Jiro said smirking.

"Yeah. I mean he does have a snarky attitude, but I feel pretty pumped after that speech." Kaminari said happily.

While the class was cheering for their class reps a man in a yellow sleeping bag was sipping his juice while trying to figure out if this is payback for all those kids he expelled.

* * *

After the election it seemed like it was time for lunch, which in Midoriya's opinion was weird because the voting only took like an hour so how did they end up going to lunch already.

"Midoriya, stop overanalyzing and go to lunch before I expel you." Aizawa said.

"Do you even have that power anymore?" Izuku grinned impishly.

"Why did I ever think I could like you?" Aizawa drawled.

"Aizawa sensei and Midoriya-kun have such a weird relationship." Uraraka says.

"Indeed." Iida agrees.

* * *

"Nerd where are you going?" Bakugou asks.

"Well Kacchan, unlike you I have a girlfriend whom I am looking for so she can join us for lunch." Izuku teases.

"I can and I will slap you Deku." Bakugou deadpanned.

"Oh, look there she is!" Izuku yells running off.

* * *

Kendo was happily chatting with her friends heading towards the lunch line when she felt something wrap around her body. By now she didn't even question what or who it could be because she knew only one person who would think it's cute to greet someone like this.

"Babe!"

Kendo sighed heavily before she turned around with a smile on her face. "Izuku. How's your day been so far?"

Izuku held his girlfriend as they walked to the lunch line, the mime boy happily retelling how the class election went.

"Pfft, wait you mean to tell me you won the class election and are Class rep with the Yaoyorozu heiress as your VP?" Kendo said in disbelief.

"Yeah, awesome right. I already gave Momo a great title since she'll be my assistant from now on."

Itsuka slapped her face in exasperation. "Babe, you can't make people your assistants without consent."

"What-but who wouldn't want to be my assistant?"

"I'd love to be your assistant!" Kirishima said appearing at the table Izuku and Kendo were currently seated at. Mina, Bakugou, Tsuyu, Momo and a few others following close behind.

"Really, you'd want to be Izuku's assistant?" Kendo asked in disbelief.

"Hell yeah!"

Izuku turned to his girlfriend with a smug look. It didn't take a genius to know what his eyes were saying to his girlfriend. "Hmm, you thought!"

Kendo decided she could wait on telling Izuku to get off his high horse later. Besides Kirishima was one of several million people in Japan who would probably want to be his assistant.

* * *

While everyone continued to converse with the new class president of 1-A, Iida examined the boy who was now his class president. He was rude, messy, seemed to not care about any type of authority and yet somehow there were others who thought he deserved to be their class rep.

"Perhaps the reason I didn't get elected was because I can't see why Midoriya was elected." Iida said.

"Actual Iida the reason no one voted for you was because you're a stick in the mud that doesn't know how to relax." Midoriya said while trying to feed Kendo who was trying to slap away his hand, much to the amusement of others.

"But…if you don't follow the rules than what would you follow?!"

"Follow what you think is right."

Iida stared at the green haired enigma who was entertaining the others, taking in his words.

"If you wanted to be class president so badly, why the hell didn't you just vote for yourself," Bakugou said.

Iida looked to the blond boy. "I still would've lost. And besides it's not about what I want it's about what my class deserves. Being a hero means putting-

"Hey, you know who you sound like, Ingenium! Man, I gotta visit him sometime and check on his nose." Izuku chuckled, cutting off Iida from his speech.

Iida's eye twitched at Izuku. His words for some reason or another irked him. "May I enquire as to why you need to do that?"

"Let's just say Izuku was the cause of an incident that made him break his nose." Kendo sighed.

Iida looked at Izuku horrified. He couldn't believe that this was the delinquent his brother spoke so highly about.

"How could my brother ever think he would be a good fit for his agency! Is what your face says right now." Izuku smirked.

Iida gawked at Midoriya, how he was able to tell that he was thinking that was beyond him. However, before he could offer a rebuttal an ear shattering alarm started blaring.

"What the hell is that?" Bakugou asked. The blond was already annoyed his rival somehow won the class election but having his lunch interrupted, nuhuh someone's bout to get bitch slapped.

"What the heck is going on?!" Kirishima yelled.

"This is the alarm that indicates a level three security breach!" a third-year student explained before hurrying off. Those from 1A and 1B looked to each other worried. Their first week in school and already something troublesome was occurring.

As everyone began to get pushed around in the hall from many of the students panicking Izuku began walking up some stairs he created, pulling along with him his girlfriend because really, she was his only priority. Not at all bothered by what was occurring he went to find out what exactly was causing all this trouble reassuring.

"Izuku don't you think you should have helped the others, instead of leaving them down there to get trampled?" Kendo admonished.

Izuku turned to his girlfriend from the platform he had created and shrugged. "Should I've?"

Kendo shook her head and sat down waiting for Izuku to figure out what was going down. She knew it was a waste of breath to even try and get through his thick head what he did was wrong, but she was also kinda flattered that he kept her out of the stampede's way.

It was a half a minute later that Izuku was yelling to the crazed Yuei students to stop overreacting and chill out.

"It's literally just reporters that broke in, stop acting like a villain with a disintegration quirk broke in to take sensitive information regarding one of our classes. I mean really." Izuku scoffed.

Those still trying to push through other students stopped moving to stair at the boy standing on air in disbelief. They all were wondering who the hell this kid was who had the nerve to talk to them like that.

* * *

When Izuku got back to class he was ambushed by Bakugou with an explosion to the face. Since he was unable to block it, he ended up sprawled against the back of the classroom.

"Owww Kacchan, what was that for?" Izuku whined, slowly peeling himself off the wall with the help of Kirishima and Momo.

"Fucking nerd, you left me to get trampled by all those damn extras." Bakugou growled.

Izuku tapped his chin as if in thought. "What no I don't recall that happening. You got the wrong guy."

"You're a bastard." Bakugou growled before going to sit down.

The rest of the class meanwhile stared in awe at the boy who didn't even seem to care that his face was singed from having an explosive fist to the face. In fact, the boy seemed to not care at all about it, instead was just brushing the soot away. And from the looks of their sensei he seemed to find it amusing, and not worth punishing.

"Heh, remind me to give Bakugou extra credit." Aizawa chuckled, finding it amusing how the two acted. Of course, the teacher knew he should've punished the blond for what he just did but if no ones hurt then all's well that ends well.

"Are you serious?!" The class yelled in unison.

* * *

**Omake**

After school

"You are my right-hand lady Momo, therefore you will be assisting me outside of school too." Izuku stated.

The heiress wasn't usually at a loss for words but after hearing what the green haired boy was saying she couldn't help but be confused. What work could they be doing that would need to be done outside of school. It was barely the first week of school nothing needed to be handled, yet anyways.

"Err…okay."

"Excellent. With that out of the way and you on board Itsuka can't get mad at me for this." Izuku grinned. Thankfully Kendo had gone off ahead since she had lessons to get to, thus leaving Izuku time to enact his plan.

"Excuse me, but what is she not getting mad at you for?"

Izuku ignored the question to continue talking. "I drew up this awesome costume for you. Your quirk creates things so you should have no problem creating this and meeting me at my apartment to prepare for our performance at the Tokyo Prefecture 12:00 pm Saturday."

"Wait, what are you talking about? What performance and I don't know where you live so how would I get there?" Momo said now thoroughly confused.

Izuku turned to the creation user smiling. "Here is the address to my place. Please come at least two hours before to prepare."

The Yaoyorozu heiress still confused, looked to the design in front of her causing her to choke on her spit. The addition of not knowing what this was for only added to the embarrassment of the revealing sparkling outfit she was not looking forward to making, but because of some weird sense of duty to her class president, she was still going to of course.

_Well compared to my hero costume this is rather conservative._

"You still haven't said what all this is for, Midoriya."

"Call me Deku because of as of today, you Momo Yaoyorozu, are Deku's The Great newest Assistant. Momo the Magnificent."

"I'm your what now?!"

"Well see you Saturday!" Izuku yelled running off at the sight of Bakugou stomping his way up to the two.

* * *

"Tch, last time I try to give him back his limited-edition Midnight pencil case." Bakugou growled.

Momo looked to Bakugou standing beside her, staring angrily at where Deku once stood. Her staring immediately caught his attention.

"Tch, what'd that idiot want with you?"

Momo wasn't sure whether she should answer truthfully or not and was prepared to lie, surprisingly, and just say it was about class rep stuff. That idea was immediately scrapped when the blond saw the costume design in her hand causing him to cackle.

"Wait…no. That idiot actually got you to agree to be his assistant?"

"...yes?"

"And you're actually gonna wear that?!" Bakugou cackled.

"Yes?" Momo said blushing.

"Hahaha, how the hell does that idiot do it?!" Bakugou laughed, walking off towards the station.

"Wait…what did you mean by that?" Momo called out. "What exactly am I assisting in, and why am I wearing this outfit for it?!"

* * *

**Authors note:Well hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's not perfect but I like how this turned out and hopefully you do too. I kinda lost motivation to write for awhile but I didn't want to give this story up entirely so even if the updates are slow I hope you still continue to follow, like and comment on my work. **


	16. Let's go to the USJ

"Uh, Hello?" Inko said looking at the very, very, beautiful girl outside her door confused. _Oh no, don't tell me my little Izuku is starting a harem with well-endowed girls…he just had to inherit his father's good looks._

"Good Evening Midoriya-san, I am Momo Yaoyorozu, Vice president of 1-A. I am here today because. Well, Mido-err, Deku told me to meet him- "

At the mention of her son's nickname, the slim, beautiful woman giggled in front of the younger girl shaking her head. "Ah, say no more Ms. Yaoyorozu. Come in and let me get you some tea, you'll be needing it."

_Thank god, no harem, Inko thought._

* * *

"Welcome Momo the Magnificent to my humble abode! I thank you for your punctual-ness. Kacchan came two hours late and we had to improvise our whole set, the bastard."

Momo stared at Izuku confused. She still had no idea what he was talking about nor what Bakugou had to do with anything. To be honest the only reason she came was because his quirk had piqued her interest and she wanted to learn more about it, that and she felt duty bound to help her class president.

"Midoriya- "

"I see you also brought your outfit for today. Just another thing I can check off my checklist, thank you." Izuku winked.

Momo nodded. "You're welcome, but Mido-"

"Deku" Izuku interrupted with a smile on his face. "Also, would you be against wearing these eight-inch sparkly diamond encrusted heels?"

Momo rolled her eyes. "Yes, that height is insane! Who would ever agree to wear those gaudy heels? Wait, are those real diamonds?!"

"Well I was hoping you would be willing too, but since that's not the case- "Izuku sighed tossing the heels out his apartment window much to Momo's shock, "We'll have to go with plan B. Seven-inch diamond encrusted heels. Be thankful I know a guy."

* * *

Momo stared at Izuku in disbelief. She was just becoming even more confused by the second.

"Izuku, one those aren't any better. Two, what is all this? Why am I here in your room, alone, about to wear a skimpy glittery outfit with seven-inch heels and still no details as to what it's all for?" The heiress said pointing around.

"Momo, you make it sound so naughty." Izuku joked behind the fan he pulled out of nowhere to cover up his blushing face.

"WH-WHAT? I was insinuating no such thing! How dare you!" Momo said red faced.

Izuku couldn't help but laugh at the regale girl in front of him taking hold of her hands and apologizing. "Sorry, sorry. It was a joke. The real reason I brought you here though is because you will be helping me perform my dear Momo!" Izuku said with a wave of his arm.

"Eh?"

* * *

"_How did I get myself in this mess?" Momo cried internally. _ Now she was dressed in a red glittery one piece with a top hat and black and white face paint performing tricks on a busy corner with her class president Izuku Midoriya, a.k.a Deku, whom she just found out is a part time mime when he isn't training to be a hero.

"Whoa, look at the girl beside Deku, she just pulled those colorful ribbons out of her arm like magic!"

"Wait do you think that's her quirk? Like her body has some sort of pocket dimension that can hold whatever she wants, and she just pulls it out whenever?" another one asked.

"If so that's an amazing quirk!"

As Momo heard the crowd become more entranced with her performance she slowly began to get more into it, even assisting Izuku by building a ramp for him to skateboard on with one of his constructs.

"Holy crap Deku's skateboarding on nothing!"

"Yeah well his assistant was the one to just pulled a skate ramp out of her stomach!"

After finishing up the skate ramp Momo quickly covered her stomach back up. She now figured out why Izuku had her outfit made with Velcro openings.

By the end of the performance the crowd was applauding both students for a job well done. Momo unaware how mimes work was about to thank the crowd before Izuku put her in a box to block out her voice. Confused why, she turned to the mime boy only to see him holding up a sign that said, "Shh."

"Wait, what's your assistants name Deku?!"

Deku was more than happy to reveal Momo's stage name, even putting it on his sign. It was quite flattering.

"Deku the Great and introducing his assistant Momo the Magnificent!"

Once the crowd got their answer, they couldn't help but chant for their favorite performer and his assistant.

"Momo the Magnificent!"

"Deku the Great"

"Momo the Magnificent!"

"Deku the Great"

"Momo the Magnificent!"

"Deku the Great"

Once the two made it back to Izuku's apartment and they had both cleaned themselves up, Momo couldn't help but gush about how fun performing with him was.

A smile breaking out on the veteran mimes' face. "I'm glad." Izuku said, "Because you're performing with me again in two weeks."

"What?"

* * *

"Did Izuku really get Yaoyorozu to become a mime with him?" Kendo sweat dropped watching from a live feed of the show from her phone.

* * *

"Mina! I wanna be a mime with Deku?!" Kirishima whined noticing how the mime was getting more and more assistants. He and Mina were lucky enough to find where Deku was having a street show and were very surprised to see their very own vice rep performing with him. Kirishima was very jealous.

"Just ask to join him I'm sure he'll be more than happy to have you as his assistant." Mina offered.

"No, he has to ask me, otherwise it's not the same." Kirishima said.

* * *

"Big sis look Deku the mime has another assistant! Do you think you can ask to be one of them?" Sasuke asked with stars in his eyes while watching the performance eon the web.

Tsuyu shrugged her shoulders in an indifferent manner. It was possible given the green haired mime said that he would be more than happy for anyone to be one, so she didn't see why not.

"I'll see on Monday, ribbit."

* * *

The next day brought a surprise for Izuku since he had another day of practical hero work. Basic Hero Training. Eraser head crawled into class in his yellow sleeping bag, drinking an energy jelly, looking over the class.

"Today the exercise will be supervised by Me, All Might, Vlad King and a mystery teacher that we will be meeting at a separate location."

Izuku groaned not feeling up to doing any work today. "Can I be excused from this I didn't know heroing would require so much work?!" Izuku said.

Bakugou couldn't help but feel his eye twitch.

'Boom!'

The class turned to the back of the class where Izuku was plastered onto the wall uniform charred and hair slightly smoking. Momo and Kirishima immediately ran to their friend who was stuck on the wall.

"Kacchan, what was that for?" Izuku whined, not at all bothered by the fact Momo had to create a pole to peel him off the wall. The entire class was frozen in shock from the fact their sensei did not say anything about their classmate blasting their other classmate into the wall again.

"Idiot, stop tryna get outta learning the essentials for being a hero!" Bakugou yelled.

Izuku grunted at the blonde while walking back to his seat with a half ruined uniform and still smoking hair. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

The entire class looked to their sensei to see what he would do to Bakugou, unsurprised when all he did was chuckle.

Sero excited for another day of hero training but also wanting to get rid of the awkward atmosphere, stood up raising his hand, "What'll we be doing?"

Aizawa held up a card, reading RESCUE in large blue letters. Aside from that he said nothing, not surprising really.

The class broke into excited chatter, the more rambunctious students crying out with their fiery passion.

"Oi. I'm not done. So, sit done and be quiet."

And just like that, the flames of excitement that were growing were quenched.

"We'll also be sharing this lesson with 1B, and no this is not so Izuku will behave this is purely so you can mingle with your other hero class." Aizawa said looking away.

"Kacchan hear that, I'm gonna see Kendo!"

"What, manhands hand jobs that good you need to see her every five seconds?" Bakugou smirked, leaning back on his chair.

Izuku looked at Bakugou so serious that for a moment Bakugou feared he may have crossed a line. However, his best friends next words out of his mouth caused him to fall out of his chair.

"Yes Kacchan, yes they are."

"Crash!" Bakugou slowly picked himself up and sat back down looking forward. He wasn't sure how to respond to that, so instead he just began reevaluating everything he thought he knew about life.

* * *

"Deku's so manly." Kirishima cried.

"Wh-are you serious? All he did was admit to getting hand jobs!" Mina said disgusted.

"Oh my." Yaoyorozu whispered, red faced. She was going to have a hard time looking Kendo in the face today.

* * *

"We are respectable U.A students we should not be doing such lewd things!" Iida yelled.

Mineta, Kaminari and Sero were too busy bowing down to Midoriya to really listen to Iida.

* * *

Kendo felt a shiver run down her spine, "God damn it Izuku."

"What'd your boyfriend do now?" Yui, Kendo's friend and classmate asked.

Kendo covered her bright red face and shrugged. "I don't know, but when I see his class, I just know it's not gonna be fun."

"For you maybe, but for us it's gonna be a ball!" Setsuna yelled, the rest of 1B cheering.

"I hate you all." Kendo said.

"We love you too, big sis!" TetsuTetsu yelled.

* * *

"Now then, you can choose to wear your Hero Costume or not," Aizawa continued, ignoring whatever inappropriate thing his problem child said, "Because some of you might have designs which limit your abilities outside of combat, or "make up" that will wash off in some of these environments, mime boy, talking to you. Anyways, decide quickly, then meet me out in front of the building. The place we're going is a half hour away, so we'll be taking a bus. Don't keep me waiting. Again, talking to you mime boy." Aizawa glared.

"Jokes on Eraser head, I have waterproof face paint." Izuku smirked.

For once Iida complimented Izuku instead of insulted. "Genius Midoriya. By getting waterproof face paint you'll never have to worry about your make up washing off in the rain or melting off when you get sweaty."

"Huh, thanks Iida, never thought I'd hear you compliment me." Izuku said surprised, heading towards the lockers to change.

"Credit is given where credit is due, Midoriya!" Iida yelled, garnering a fist bump from the mime in training.

* * *

When Izuku exited the lockers with Bakugou, whom had to hurry him up because he was taking too long with his face paint, he had just caught sight of his girlfriend standing with her class in her extremely well fitted hero costume. With Izuku's heart pounding and face sweating, thank god for waterproof face paint, he quickly decided to surprise her with his presence, excited to finally have a class with her.

_The whole reason I came to this school, it has finally been fulfilled!_

Kendo looked around warily for the boy who has been nothing but a thorn in her side. An adorable, cute one, but a thorn none the less. She began to lower her guard, thinking that perhaps today nothing embarrassing would happen to her. Oh, how wrong she was.

A few moments later while Kendo was busy speaking to Yui she felt herself freeze up, and slowly begin to get dragged away from her class. Not even fazed by what was happening Kendo relaxed her posture and let herself get dragged to wherever her dumb boyfriend was.

"I'll...see you guys on the bus." Kendo sighed.

The rest of 1B just nodded amused.

"Is it me or does it seem like this happens a lot to big sis?" TetsuTetsu asked, watching as their class president was slowly being dragged away by an invisible rope.

"Yeah, seems like it." Setsuna said with a giant grin on her face. Following where her classmate was going her grin only grew as she saw the culprit who grabbed her.

"Huh, the face paint is pretty attractive." Setsuna said. A few of the other female occupants of 1-B whispering in agreement.

* * *

":)" Izuku immediately put out a sign with a happy face once his girlfriend reached him. While the big fist user wasn't as ecstatic about how she was greeted, she was happy overall about sharing a class with her boyfriend. The whole reason she wanted him to go to U.A was to be in the same class, so this was close enough for her really.

"Babe, I thought we talked about you doing that to me." Kendo sighed.

":("

Kendo ran a hand down her face unable to handle the pout which appeared on her boyfriends' face. "You're not in trouble, just don't do it while I'm speaking to others okay."

A thumbs up was thrusted towards the girl. While she knew he wasn't really going to keep his promise she still liked to think it was possible.

"Midoriya, be a class president already and get your class on the bus." Aizawa sighed.

Izuku thrust a thumbs up to his favorite teacher before winking at his girlfriend and waving goodbye.

* * *

Once Bakugou saw his friend leave his girlfriend he couldn't help but pounce on the girl with a mischievous grin. Was it unusual for the explosion user to have such a look, yes? Yes, it was but after what he heard in class, he couldn't help but tease the girl.

Kendo was about to walk back to her class when she bumped into someone. "Sorry-oh it's just you, what do you want explosion boi?" Kendo teased.

Bakugou had second thoughts about teasing the girl but then he heard his show name and threw out all those second thoughts.

"Nothing manhands, but you know Deku verified my theory that with your quirk you'd give great hand jobs." Bakugou cackled.

Kendo felt her face burn up. "Ughh, that damn gossip girl. Where the hell is that bastard?!"

Bakugou froze up. "Wait, that nerd wasn't lying! How the hell?!" He didn't think the big fist user would admit to it being true, but she technically didn't deny it.

Kendo immediately covered her extremely red face. "Why me?" she thought.

* * *

"Why's Midoriya dancing?" Kaminari asked, watching as Midoriya began waving his hands around, pulling a sign with an arrow on it.

"He's not dancing. He's telling us to get on the bus, ribbit." Tsuyu said walking past the electric user.

"Okay, how does she understand him?" Jiro asked.

"To be honest you kinda just get it after a while." Mina said. Having become a fan of the mime because of Kirishima, she had grown accustomed to Deku's mime mannerisms, also learning how to understand the silent boy.

* * *

Once Bakugou left Kendo alone, he figured he embarrassed her enough, she began leading everyone onto their bus.

"Alright guys get on the bus slowly. Don't worry about assigned seating the bus has an open lay out." Kendo shouted.

"You got it big sis!" TetsuTetsu yelled.

Slowly after everyone boarded, Vlad King decided to do a once over of his class only to notice his class president red faced and constantly looking at her lap, however thinking nothing of it, the 1-B homeroom teacher began to take roll making sure everyone made it on safely.

"Very well. If everyone is here, then let's get on with our trip!" Vlad King shouted, unaware of his extra passenger in the very back huddled up on his girlfriends' lap.

"_How did he get here?" Kendo groaned inwardly._

"Hey…how did big sis's boyfriend get on the bus? We got on before him and I saw him board his class's bus?" TetsuTetsu asked.

Yui, Setsuna and even Awase looked to the ground in thought. They truly had no idea how the mime user was able to get past them and onto their presidents' lap without notifying their homeroom teacher.

"I..don't know." Setsuna said, now wary of the teen.

* * *

"Bakugou, I usually say what's on my mind, you an Izuku have a weird relationship, ribbit" Tsuyu said.

Bakugou tsked at the frog girl not denying her claim.

"Yeah that's true, you and Deku seem to have some sort of weird best friend rivalry going on." Uraraka pointed out.

"Yeah, what's up with that? Deku seems like a great guy." Kirishima said.

"Shut up extras! You don't know anything about me or Deku! Besides there's not enough time in the world for me to explain to you why my friendship is like this with him." Bakugou shakes his head tired.

Everyone on the bus stayed silent after the explosion users reply. They were unsure what to say after that.

"Hold on, where is Deku?" Momo asked. It only made sense the vice president of 1-A be the first to notice their class reprepsentive is missing.

"Yaoyorozu, what the hell do you mean, where's Deku?" Aizawa growled. He had called roll, he had seen a stupid sign with a thumbs up. The mime should've been here.

"God damn it, nerd." Bakugou sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile back on 1-B's bus a frustrated president was trying her best to push off her mime boyfriend who was currently clinging onto her while sitting on her lap.

"Izuku!" Kendo hissed, "Will you please get off me? You are really heavy and to be honest my legs fell asleep like fifteen minutes ago."

"Sorry" Izuku raised up a handmade sign from behind his back.

Kendo ran hand down her face. "It's okay, but how the hell did you even get in here?"

"**Window**" The mime pointed at an opened window.

Kendo turned her head to see one of the bus's window was wide open, finally understanding why she felt a breeze the whole time.

"Man, Deku's so cool! I didn't even notice him climb in through the window!" TetsuTetsu yelled.

"He would be great for reconnaissance work." Setsuna pointed out.

Izuku blushed behind a fan he pulled out of nowhere, flattered his girlfriend's classmates thought so highly of him.

"Wh-where did he get that from?" Awase asked confused.

"I don't know." Yui said.

* * *

Up front Vlad King sat oblivious to what was happening in the back of his class's bus. That is until he gets a call from his neighboring class homeroom teacher.

"Izuku Midoriya if you are in the bus, I swear to all that is-

"Vlad King sensei!" Ibara scolds.

"Uh, apologies Shiozaki. I, uh, you know what, I'm gonna let Eraser head handle you when we get to the USJ." The pro hero says unable to properly convey what he is thinking without swearing. As a teacher it's his job not to offend his students.

"!" Izuku turned to his girlfriend with a scared face. Curling back up on her lap.

"Babe, oh my god what the hell?!" Kendo yelped.

"Pfft, you two very weird." Pony laughed.

"Damn it Kendo, I hope you know this shows that 1-B has the same number of weirdos as 1-A does." Monoma scolded.

"What are you talking about?"

The entire bus looked at her until she finally got what they were talking about.

"Aww, come on guys, I don't have a mime fetish!" Kendo whined.

"Says the girl with a mime curled up on her lap." Awase jokes.

Izuku looks to the welder user and shoots finger guns.

* * *

On 1-As bus.

"But he snuck on an entirely different bus without letting anyone know?!" Aizawa whined.

"_I see no reason for expulsion Shota-kun. But perhaps a course on how to keep a better eye on your students?" Nezu grinned._

Aizawa rubbed his face and hung up. "Remember he has potential, he has potential, he has potential. He...has...potential."

* * *

Finally, the two buses reached their destination. In 1-A's bus Aizawa stood up and marched to 1-B's.

A few minutes later the entire class burst out laughing at the sight they were seeing. Their homeroom teacher was seen pulling their strongest classmate by his ear from the bus. His girlfriend seemed to be covering her face from embarrassment as she walked behind him.

Wait, never mind she was being pulled along with him.

"Even when he's in trouble he still makes her stay by his side!" Bakugou cackled.

"When we get back to the main campus, you and I will be having a little chat about you staying with your assigned class."

Izuku shot the teacher a thumbs up, not at all worried about any consequences he may soon be facing.

"Everyone, I've been waiting for you!"

"Oh! It's the Space Hero, Thirteen! I love them!" Uraraka shouted excitedly. The tension from the discussion on the bus evaporated in the face of such a gentle hero. Thirteen's vibe seemed to set most of the class at ease.

"Let's go inside without delay! There's a lot I have to tell you!"

"A shipwreck! A landslide! A fire! A windstorm! And more! This is a training ground I've made to simulate many different types of accidents and disasters! It's called, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!"

"So, it really is U.S.J!" Kirishima cried.

"Thirteen, where's All Might?" Aizawa asked, walking closer to the rescue hero to have a quiet conversation. A few words were exchanged, and Thirteen held up three fingers, which meant nothing to the students. Well, most of the students. Izuku despite being in mime mode looked very worried for his mentor and showed it through his signs. Although no one had any idea why he was showing a worried face.

"...That's the height of irrationality," Aizawa said loudly, sounding even more exhausted then usual exhausted. "Well, it can't be helped. Shall we begin?"

"Ah, let's see…" Thirteen began, "Before we start, let me say one...two, three- "

"Thirteen?" Aizawa said.

"Eh, oh right, well let me just say that- "

While it seemed, everyone was enraptured in thirteens speech, Izuku was too busy watching the swirling back mass behind their teachers get bigger and bigger, wondering if it was part of the simulation, they were participating in. If he remembered correctly, they were rescuing people so maybe they were supposed to fight villains and save whoever gets hurt, or maybe- nope those guys look way too realistic, Izuku thought.

"!"

"Babe, it's rude to interrupt when people are talking." Kendo scolding not taking her eyes off their teacher.

"!"

"Izuku Midoriya if you interrupt Thirteens speech one more time, I will give you a week's detention." Aizawa scolded.

Izuku couldn't help but fall to his knees in despair. He knew he could only do one more thing. He pulled out a sign with an arrow pointing to their left finally getting everyone to look towards the middle of the dome.

"Uh Vlad King sensei... are those guys part of the training?" TetsuTetsu asked.

Vlad King stared down at the plaza in shock. "This is rescue training, no one else should be here but us."

"Villains" Izuku signed.

"Wait sensei is Kendo's mime boyfriend, right? Are they villains?!" someone from 1-B asked, their voice melding together with the cacophony of sound being produced by the students.

"Yes," Vlad King said, even more serious than normal. The 1-B teachers' eyes were focused, his body tense and ready to move. "Yes, they are."

Aizawa pushed down his goggles and grabbed onto his capture scarf with one hand. "That we would've noticed had someone said something, earlier."

":(" Izuku was not happy with his sensei's tone. He tried calling them several times, but did they answer, no they did not.

"Everyone get back! Thirteen, protect the students, Vlad King and I will handle the villains down there!" Aizawa yelled, preparing to go down to the plaza.

Panic ensued, several of the students freezing up at the mere notions, while others set their jaws to stave off the fear. It was a losing battle, however, when they saw the sheer amount of people pouring out of the black fog. Within moments, the plaza was teeming with criminals, all looking bloodthirsty and ready for a fight.

Aizawa and Vlad King moved to the top of the stairs, quickly doing an estimate of how many bodies were standing down there.

Looks like at least fifty to sixty were grouped up down there.

With a quiet curse, Aizawa bent at the knees, preparing to engage in combat. Somebody walked up next to him, however, disturbing his concentration.

"Izuku, I said to get back."

Izuku turned to him with a grin and thumbs down. He began pointing to the pro's eyes, blinking rapidly then spraying imaginary eye drops in them.

"So, you're saying even if I can fight them all, eventually my eyes will begin to dry out and I'll have to use eye drops which will give the villains the momentary lapse in weakness for me needed for them to take me down."

Izuku nodded pointing to himself before having black and white lightning arch off him.

Aizawa shook his head before adjusting his scarf. "All the more reason for you to stay up here and watch over the class. As much as I hate admitting it, you have what is probably the strongest most versatile quirk here. You wanna be a hero? Protect your classmates and let me handle those guys down there."

"Besides mime boy, he already has me to help him take care of these guys." Vlad King says with a smirk.

Before Izuku could mime anything else Aizawa jumped down the stairs alongside Vlad King.

Izuku's eyes hardened at both his teachers' words. He would protect his girlfriend and Kacchan if it was the last thing, he did… oh and the rest of 1-A and 1-B of course.

* * *

Omake

"Izuku, I got called in for an extra shift, so I'll be late for dinner." Inko yelled.

Izuku shot out of his room and thrust a thumbs up to his mom, already plans we're forming in his head.

Line break

An hour later saw Itsuka in Izuku's room on top of the green haired mime.

Itsuka ran a hand up and down her surprisingly buff mime boyfriend's chest. "Are you sure I'm allowed to be here?" she said capturing her boyfriend's lips.

Izuku smiled widely at his girlfriend reassuring her. He quickly grabbed a blank sign and wrote down "It's fine!"

"Okay then, follow up. Why are you still wearing your face paint?" Kendo deadpanned, sitting up from the boys' lap.

Izuku winked at the girl smiling.

"I do not like you better with the face paint on!" Kendo yelled flushing. However instead of moving so Izuku could get up and wash off the face paint, she instead went back to kissing him.

"This proves nothing." She said mid kiss.

Izuku smiled at his girlfriend simply enjoying their making out.

* * *

"Izuku I'm back!" Inko yelled.

Izuku and Kendo froze mid kiss at the familiar voice heard throughout the apartment. They both looked at each other and began panicking. If Izuku's mother was to walk in right now who knows how she would react to Izuku and Itsuka in their current state.

Receiving no answer, the Midoriya matriarch rolled her eyes at what she knew her son was most likely doing, or rather who he was doing.

"Izuku! Kendo! Could you take a break from your sex-capades and come out of your room for dinner?!" Inko yelled.

Both teens cringed. They couldn't help but blush as they slowly got their clothes on and walked out of Izukus room to the kitchen where not only Inko was but also Bakugou and his parents were.

"Look who I bumped into on my way home, Izuku." Inko said with a devilish smile. In front of Izuku stood his Kacchan and his parents. All three family members jaws dropped wide open at the sight before them.

Meanwhile Inko continued to mess with her son and his girlfriend. "You know what Mitsuki why don't you, Masaru and Katsuki stay for dinner now?" Inko said with mischievous glint in her eye. She was so going to embarrass her son for this.

Mitsuki stared at the two disheveled teens before nodding back. "Well how can I say no now." A smirk appearing on her face that sent shivers down Izuku and Kendo's spine.

"Nerd…How!?" Bakugou uttered, staring at his best friend and girlfriend who had the obvious smell of sex on them. "And what the hell is up with all the face paint all over both your faces?!"

* * *

**Authors note**

**Man what a hiatus am I right. I had this done but then I was like no it's not really done, so I fixed it up and this is the result. Hopefully I have the actual USJ fights out in a few weeks but who knows my life is hectic right now. Please comment, follow and Like and if you want donate to my ko-fi because that'd be cool. Also hope you like the omake I did i just thought it'd be funny. **

**No beta we die like men hahaha**


	17. Inko and Hisashi Omake

Inko Midoriya had rather mundane life compared to others, or many had thought. If you truly knew her then you would know that her life was anything but mundane. Her life was full of excitement and busy afternoons. Now how could such a thing occur for someone such as Inko, well aside from working as a nurse she had a teenage son to deal with. This would be no problem if not for his...peculiar hobby.

When Izuku Midoriya was four years old he was diagnosed with quite the quirk. The ability to create invisible constructs. Anything her son could think of he was able to create and utilize in any way he saw fit. This was quite close to another child's creation quirk.

Now when Inko had heard just how powerful her sons quirk was she and her husband Hisashi quickly assumed he was going to tell them he wanted to be a hero. That's all he and Katsuki ever bragged about being together after all, and after the appointment they were right, Izuku did declare his intention to be a hero.

* * *

"Kacchan and I are gonna be heroes together and beat up bad guys!" Izuku yelled as he trapped his father inside another invisible box. The poor man only wanted to get another beer but was quickly trapped on his way to the kitchen.

"Inko, please stop the little devil." Hisashi cried.

Inko giggled at her husband trapped in an invisible box breathing fire at their son yelling about grounding him as soon as he got out.

"Oh, shush Hisashi. This is what you get for not playing heroes and villains with us." Inko said playfully.

"But Izuku wouldn't let me be All Might!" Hisashi yelled still banging on the invisible box.

"I'll never let you out evil doer!" Izuku yelled playfully while in his All Might onesie.

* * *

However, it wasn't until her son was about six that his aspirations changed. She was cooking dinner and Hisashi was on another conference call while Izuku watched some black and white films Hisashi had brought back from a trip overseas.

"Mom, do you think I could be like Charwie Chaplan?!"

"What, I thought you wanted to be a hero?"

"Heroes are cool, but I like the way that guy makes people smile. When I grow up I wanna make people smile with my performances like him!" Izuku said smiling.

Inko smiled at her weird little child, holding back her giggles. "If that's what you want then I'll support you the whole way. You're gonna be the best mime ever."

Inko's heart warmed at the blinding smiling that had appeared on her sons face before he ran off to begin his training as a mime. That day marked the beginning of a change in Izuku Midoriya. No longer was he "Izuku Midoriya future number 1 hero" but instead "Izuku the Great" future number 1 mime.

_Doesn't have much competition, does he though? Inko wondered._

"Why the heck didn't he ask if I thought he could be a mime?" Hisashi asked pouting.

"Weren't you on a conference call?" Inko deadpanned. "Besides, you probably would've said no, you little jerk."

Hisashi chuckled at his wife's' words, he probably would've but only to mess with the little punk. He would support his nerdy little son in whatever endeavor he chose to do.

* * *

The next year saw the Midoriya household with one less family member with Hisashi Midoriya having had to transfer overseas to America for his company. It was quite a tearful departure for the Midoriya family. While saying goodbye to his wife he also wished her good luck in keeping their mime son out of trouble. He then looked at his son, covered in mime make up and told him to never let anyone crush his dreams of being the best damn mime out there.

"Anyone tries to knock you down you call me, and I'll come straight back to Japan you got that my little mime." Hisashi said ruffling the silent boy.

Izuku nodded his head, quickly wiping his tears away so his makeup wouldn't run. Lifting a sign up that he had his mother hold for him. "I'll miss you."

Hisashi laughed at his son's weirdness. "I'll miss you too nerd."

He then looked to his wife with pitiful eyes.

Inko sighed. "I'll be alright. I mean how much trouble can a mime in training get?" Hisashi laughed at his wife's words before heading for his plane. Neither knowing the impact of Inko's words.

That day Inko Midoriya cursed herself for practically jinxing herself. After that day she and Izuku dropped off his father, well let's just say for someone who is supposed be a silent figure she was called in nearly every week for putting someone in a box or hog tying them.

* * *

"Err, Mrs. Midoriya. Do you know why we called you in today?" Aldera middle school principal said sweating.

Inko looked at the principal with a deadpanned expression. "I'm gonna go ahead and say Izuku put someone in a box, possibly made them walk into an invisible wall, roped someone up and left them alone, or what? made them walk upstairs before falling. I mean really the list is endless."

The principal blanched at the mother of the middle school's devil spawn. The school at first thought that title belonged to Katsuki Bakugou but the day they met Izuku Midoriya that had all changed.

"Actually, it's all of the above. However, when we asked why, he simply pointed to his face and refused to speak." The principal said.

Inko smacked her face. "Was he wearing black and white make up?"

The principal and all those who were part of Izuku's tricks nodded. "He's in mime mode. He doesn't speak unless the make up is off." Inko sighed.

"What's the punishment this time?" Inko sighed.

The principal gawked at the mother surprised she didn't even look mad that her son was in so much trouble. "Err, well normally we would look at suspension, but your son has enormous potential for heroism, and we wouldn't want to affect his chances at getting into any hero schools, so we've given him after school cleaning duties."

Inko shook her head at the principal's actions but also knew this was the better alternative than getting a mark on his record, however much she disagreed.

"Thank you, and for future reference if you want Izuku to speak just splash water on Izuku's face and he'll talk."

* * *

The next week when Izuku came home sopping wet and mime make up running down his face he glared at his mom, whom he found out gave the teachers, as well as everyone else in the school permission to douse him in water.

"Pfft, you look like a girl after she just got dumped in the middle of a date."

"1. Am I a pretty girl? 2. Not cool! Now everyone just splashes me with water, so I'll have to speak!"

"What, I didn't want to get called into school again." Inko shrugged. "And you're alright, I wouldn't say you're the cutest, but you're nice enough."

Izuku wasn't sure what hurt more, his mom betraying him, or being told he wasn't that cute. Either way that was the last time Izuku wore his mime make up to school, not wanting to waste any more since it's not that cheap.

* * *

Inko had just finished reminiscing over Izuku's mime past when she heard her phone ringing. Looking at the phone she couldn't help but smile at the number.

"Honey!" Inko squealed.

"Babe." Hisashi said smiling over the phone. "What's new with my mime boy? You left a voicemail saying it was urgent I call you back."

Inko took a breath before revealing the news about their son to her husband "Hisashi, you won't believe it, but it actually happened."

"What do you mean it actually happened? What has?" Hisashi asked, suddenly nervous.

Inko couldn't help the smile that erupted over her face as she told her husband what was going on with their only son.

"Our little mime boy has a girlfriend." Inko cried. "We might actually get grandkids."

Hisashi almost dropped the phone at his wife's words, tears welling up in his eyes. "My boy…he actually snagged himself a girl who doesn't mind his weird miming."

"No, in fact I think she actually likes it! You won't believe how many times I've walked in on them kissing while he was still in his mime outfit. I think our little boy was somehow able to find someone with a mime kink." Inko giggled.

"That's even better because now we definitely have a higher chance for grandkids!" Hisashi yelled. "Ya hear that guys, my boy got himself a girlfriend with a mime kink!"

Inko couldn't help but laugh once she heard Hisashi's co-workers begin congratulating them.

"Woooo! Congrats Hisashi!" Choruses of congrats were heard all around the large office. Somewhere around the office bottles of champagne were being popped and orders of Pizza were being called out.

"Well hon, when can I see a picture of the two?" Hisashi asked, he couldn't wait to see what type of girl his son scored.

"Pfft, just search "how Deku the Great got his girlfriend" and you'll see who she is and how grown up Katsuki has gotten." Inko said.

While he was confused at his wife's cryptic-ness he still did as she said, and how glad he was. After watching the video who couldn't help but feel pride fill him.

"Inko, my son has the greatest game ever."

"Only you would think that." Inko said rolling her eyes.

"You guys look at the girl my nerdy son scored!" Hisashi yelled attracting his coworker's attention.

"Whoa Hisashi, your son actually got that girl to date him?"

"You sure she's not just a really close friend?"

"Yeah, she's way out of his league no offense."

Hisashi laughed, "None taken! But nope that's my boy's girl and apparently she likes his mime thing." He said smugly.

"They even had sex Hisashi." Inko added.

"My boy was defiled by that minx!" Hisashi roared, fire coming out of his mouth.

"Wasn't he just boasting about how great his son was for scoring that girl?" a coworker said.

"Hisashi is a complex man."

* * *

"Huh, that's weird?" Izuku said.

"What is babe?" Itsuka said lifting herself from her position on top of Izuku.

"My dad's facetiming me."

"Oh? You're not...gonna answer that right now, are you?" Itsuka asked.

"I mean…"

"Izuku look at us then rethink your answer."

Izuku looked at the two of them, then back to his girlfriend before answering his phone.

"Babe!" Itsuka yelled.

"Izuku Midoriya! I know I did not just find out from your mother that you've had- wait That isn't your bedroom! And where is your shirt? Wait a second, is that the girl your sleeping with?! She is very pretty!" Hisashi yelled.

Itsuka couldn't help but bury herself under her blankets while Izuku continued to converse with his father.

"I love you Izuku, but how can you expect me to just be okay with the fact my little mime boy is a bottom! It's one thing for you to be defiled by the minx but now you're telling me you've been topped by her. I'm so disappointed in you Izuku."

"What-that's not fair dad, she's really good at topping!" Izuku argued.

"We Midoriya men do not submit alright. We are the tops." Hisashi explained.

"To be fair Mr. Midoriya, Izuku is a horrible top." Itsuka mumbled from underneath the covers.

"…Well I can't really test that theory, so I'll have to take your word for it, but still I'm disappointed in you Izuku." Hisashi tsked, no longer caring that his son was half naked in bed with his girlfriend who was still hiding under the blankets.

"Oh yeah? So, if I asked mom who was the top, she would say you were?" Izuku argued.

Hisashi immediately regretted his words once his son mentioned speaking to Inko. "Look son there's no reason to bring your mother into this, let's just forget we ever spoke about this and I'll even forget you were in the middle of having sex with mime girl. Sound good?"

"Deal."

"My names Itsuka Kendo." Itsuka piped up.

"Nice to meet you mime girl. Anyway, Izuku one thing before I go one. Don't screw it up with mime girl. She's way out of your league and your mom and I want grandkids." Hisashi said.

"My names Itsuka Kendo." Itsuka grumbled.

"You got it dad!"

"See ya my little mime and _Kendo~_." Hisashi sang.

"Mr. Midoriya." Itsuka mumbled.

* * *

"Heh, dad's, am I right babe?" Izuku said after his father had hung up.

"Phones are now banned during alone time." Itsuka deadpanned.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Izuku."

"Alright fine they're banned." Izuku sighed.

* * *

"I like her." Hisashi said now back on the line with his wife.

"She's sweet, isn't she." Inko said.

"Yup. She'll definitely be able to keep Izuku in line... and give us grandkids."

* * *

**Authors note**

**i'm always mentioning Izukus dad it was time for you to finally meet him. What a supportive dad he is right. Just a small omake while i finish up the next chapters. Enjoy Inko and Hisashi with a bit if Izuku and Kendo. Comment follow and like.**


	18. USJ battle begins

Izuku began to think that maybe going into general Ed would've been the right choice after all. All these battle trials, "rescue trainings", and battling villains, were way too much work for a mime in training. Hmm, no sir, he did not sign up for this.

"Babe stop thinking about switching to general ed", Itsuka deadpanned.

Izuku sweat dropped. Only his girlfriend would be able to know what he was thinking without even looking at his face. That's okay he had a backup plan.

"Nerd, stop thinking about telling your mom you were scared today so you want her to request you change courses." Bakugou growled.

Leave it to Kacchan to figure out his backup plan. Izuku sighed but nodded that he understood. Time to be a hero then.

"Babe, can you not act like this is an inconvenience to you, we are in the middle of a life and death situation." Itsuka deadpanned.

"**Sorry**" Izuku signed.

* * *

"How did she get that from him jutting his lip out and sighing?" Awase asked.

"Fuck if I know." Setsuna asked equally as baffled.

* * *

All the while down at the plaza Tomura Shigaraki smiled in glee. He was excited for today. He finally got permission from his sensei to attack the legendary hero school, even having been provided a Nomu; a biological weapon. What's more, this Nomu was specifically developed to kill The Symbol of Peace. So, one can imagine his disappointment when he couldn't spot his target among the crowd.

"Just Eraserhead, Vlad King and Thirteen? Where is All Might?" he said. His hands began twitching, feeling the urge to scratch his neck.

"I'm not quite sure." said the last villain to emerge. His body seemed to be surrounded by a mist, the same mist out of which the portal was made.

"The Staff Schedule said he would be here."

"I see. You think he'll come if we leave a couple of dead brats?" He asked, pulling a picture of All Might out from his pocket. He looked at the picture with disgust before it disintegrated as his fingers grasped onto it.

"It certainly wouldn't hurt to try."

"Alright then, game on." Shigaraki grinned behind his numerous hands.

* * *

"You, blond with a lightning bolt! Try using your headset to contact the school. Who are the class presidents?" Izuku turned away quickly, pretending to whistle.

Itsuka went to step up alongside Izuku before noticing her boyfriend was no longer by her side.

"Babe, get your ass back up here." Itsuka sighed, dragging Izuku by his collar to the front once she noticed the mime slinking behind to the back of the class.

**": ("**

Thirteen stared at the mime boy shaking her head. "Alright then, moving on, who's the fastest in the class?"

Immediately Izuku pointed to Iida not wanting to have to do anymore work then needed.

"But Midoriya, surely you could create something that could go faster than me! I mean you outran my br- "

"Glasses. Just no." Bakugou deadpanned.

"_How the hell does Aizawa deal with his kid?"_ Thirteen thought.

"Alright then. Iida, you will go ahead. The rest of you get behind your class presidents and stay together in my line of sight. Now hurry!"

Iida and the others had hurried to move towards the door when a mysterious black mist erupted from thin air, blocking their path.

"Good Evening. We are the League of Villains. We were under the impression that All Might was going to be here. Where is he? You see-"

Izuku stared at the mist wide eyed, he would be a wonderful assistant for his show.

"NO, JUST NO, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! HE IS A VILLAIN NOT A PROSPECT FOR YOUR SHOW!" Bakugou yelled, hitting his friend repeatedly with explosions. "Now hurry up and do something about the misty fuck so we can help sensei!"

The mist villain turned his attention to the two loud students, his interest piqued once he saw who was getting hit by explosions. "Deku the Great attends U.A? Sensei will be very happy about this news."

"Hold up! Are you a fan of Deku the great too?!" Kirishima yelled, walking up to the villain.

The mist villain stared at the red-haired boy before answering, "Indeed. He's quite talented, as well as his assistants."

Izuku was starry eyed at the villain's words, while he knew it was wrong to enjoy being complimented by a villain, it was a compliment, nonetheless. He bowed in thanks to the mist villain.

"**: )**"

"Babe!"

Izuku quickly turned around to his classmates who were staring at him in disbelief. Shrugging at whatever they were thinking he went back to paying attention to the villain.

All 1-A and 1-B students couldn't believe this guy was training to be a hero. He was currently having a one-sided conversation with the villain, much to their surprise.

"Kendo...your boyfriend is giving that villain his card." Yui deadpanned, at least Itsuka thought she did, her facial expressions never really changed so she might've just been doing a normal face.

"I'm sorry to say I don't know who that man is…he could be walking down the street and I wouldn't know who he is." Itsuka said looking away.

1-B and 1-A held back their laughter at the girls reply, sobering up when their hero teacher began to address them.

"Ahem, while unorthodox, this is good. He's distracting the villain for us so Iida you hurry towards the door now and get help!" Thirteen whispered yelled.

While at first still in shock at what his class president was doing, he finally understood the mime boys' motives, he was creating a distraction for him to get through. "Brilliant Midoriya, once again you impress me!" he yelled as he ran towards the entrance to the USJ.

Izuku turned towards Iida confused. He wasn't doing anything to impress him, he was just tryna convince this villain to come to one of his streets shows and be his assistant.

":** o**" Izuku signed. Remembering his original objective, he quickly mimed a cannon, creating an opening in the door for Iida before going back to chatting with the mist villain.

Those behind Izuku couldn't believe how quickly he was able to react. His reaction skills were amazing.

"I see, so you didn't actually want me as an assistant you were just distracting me so your friend could escape, I admit that was smart but quite hurtful." Kurogiri said, angry he let himself be distracted enough to let a student get away.

Izuku quickly waved his hands, pointing to the others and back to him crossing his arms in an x formation.

"I have a bad feeling about th-." Before TetsuTetsu could finish his sentence he along with half of 1-A and 1-B were transported to another area in the USJ.

"Damn it babe." Itsuka whined before she too was portaled away.

"Fucking nerd." Bakugou mumbled, getting warped away himself.

However, before both were fully taken away a sharp a tug around their waist was already letting them know they had nothing to worry about. Their pain in the ass was right behind them, literally.

* * *

Izuku immediately realizing his fuck up with the warp villain quickly shot a lasso towards his girlfriend and best friend in order to keep track of where they were going. He may not have kept his word of keeping the classes safe but the hell if he was going to let the two most important people in his life get hurt.

_I am so going to get lectured after all this is done. _Izuku whined to himself.

* * *

"Oomph. Babe please get off." Itsuka groaned.

"Shit head get your ass off my face!" Bakugou yelled.

Izuku quickly scampered off creating an invisible shield to block the sword heading towards him Itsuka and Bakugou.

"What the hell was that? It was like I hit an invisible wall" a random villain questioned confused.

"Shut up and move you idiot. What are you even saying, there's no invisible wall! You're just weak!" a buffer villain sneered, pushing the supposed weaker man out of the way the newly arrived sauntered to the front of his group.

"Now then, what do we have here?" a tall muscled villain drawled. "A mime, a cosplaying grenade and would ya look at that boys! We scored us a little hottie."

"Dibs on the girl!" another villain yelled.

"No way, I saw her first, ergo I get first dibs on the little masked girl." The lead thug said with a sinister smile, unaware of the mime growing angrier at their words.

Meanwhile, Itsuka shivered in disgust at the villain's words. Hearing from the villains that they planned on playing with her was a terrifying thought and she would honestly rather not know what they were thinking about doing with her. While she considered herself strong, hearing someone say such things about her was quite frightening.

Bakugou clicked his teeth, he had kept his guard up the entire time they were surrounded by these extras but soon realized what a waste that was once the idiots mentioned manhands in front of Deku. At that point Bakugou was readying himself to flee and head to another part of the USJ to fight, taking man hands with him.

"I'll take care of the mime kid, rest of you take the blondie and girl but don't damage her… We want her in one piece when we have our fun after all," the man joked.

"Yeah!" the rest cheered.

"You really aren't helping your case dumbass." Bakugou groaned, he couldn't help but watch as his friend ground his teeth together, taking a few steps forward. Right then Bakugou knew the outcome of this fight.

Itsuka became slightly unnerved by the villain's words, the underlying meaning of what they planned on doing to her was horrifying, however she stood her ground and glared at the villains. It wasn't until she saw her boyfriend become encased in black and white lightening that she started to become worried about what was to happen next. Not for the villains but for her boyfriend.

"_That's new". _Itsuka thought. His usual goofy mime facial expression which now promised death was a little concerning.

"Yo, man hands! let's go search for the other extras, Deku's got these guys." Bakugou said, gaining the attention of the distracted big fist user. Itsuka turned to Bakugou to already see him walking away from the thirty something thugs who were staring at the blonde bewildered. Itsuka was slightly confused and worried about leaving her boyfriend behind to fight over thirty villains, that is until Izuku turned around to give her and Bakugou a thumbs up to leave.

Itsuka shook her head still worried about Izuku but decided to trust in his power.

"Izuku, I swear to god if you don't come back to me in one piece, I will hurt you so bad." Itsuka threatened before catching up to Bakugou who cackled at the girls' threat to Izuku.

"_As if Deku would let a bunch of extras defeat him_", he thought.

Izuku never turned around to look at Itsuka but stuck a sign up with a smiley face to indicate he had heard her. She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Ya little shits, you really think you can get through us? We'll show you!"

"Yeah!" The rest of the villains shouted about to attack.

However, they all froze in fear, as they watched Izuku rush toward their leader thrusting his arms towards his bare torso. Immediately the leader fell limp, clutching his bleeding stomach confused. Those near him stared horrified at their leader gasping for air while blood began spurting from his mouth. They could only watch as the mime boy pulled back his arms from their leaders' stomach, revealing nothing but bloody hands.

"Wh-what did that boy do?" one asked rightfully terrified.

"How the hell did he do that?!" another asked.

Izuku pulled a sign out and pointed it to the villains. " **: (**"

For some reason that sign shook them to their core. Izuku looked to all the cannon fodder now eyeing him warily. He wasn't happy at all about comments made about his girlfriend and he wanted to make that clear.

* * *

The surrounding villains began to look to each other unsure about the mime boy now. At first glance he had looked the weakest of the trio. A little weirdo with make up on, a weird mime outfit and no real muscles, he seemed like no challenge for the villains. However once they took a second look at the mime they could see the definition on his body, the towering height and lean face. On second thought maybe they should've taken the mime boy serious, after all he did take out Shang, a former Yakuza with a pretty strong wind quirk.

Izuku couldn't help it, hearing a villain talk about doing such a revolting action to his girlfriend caused him to see red. They were going to regret ever mentioning hurting Itsuka in such a way, he was taking no prisoners today.

He quickly activated One for All and leaped forward with a "katana" he had created striking the villain in the stomach, the expressions on the surrounding villains faces only encouraged Izuku more. He could handle these extras, no problem. Sure, Izuku knew he might feel guilty of possibly permanently injuring someone later, but for now his only focus was allowing Itsuka and Kacchan to get away.

"Knock it off, it's 34 against 1. We-we can take this guy down, no problem! Shang was just a fluke." A villain with what looked like a mutation quirk growled.

"Yeah!"

"Alright guys half ya go after him, while the rest go after the two who just ran off!" tiger dude yelled, smiling sinisterly. However, it seemed he did not account for Izuku's ability to make multiple constructs at once.

"I don't know about Shang being a fluke but alright." A second villain whispered, following the other men running towards the two classmates running away. They barely got a few feet away from where Izuku was standing when they slammed into an invisible wall, again.

"Ow! What the hell did I just hit?"

"Hey why can't I move?!"

"It's that mime kid, isn't it?!"

Fear etched onto their face, as they realized what was happening to them.

"Help, the air is crushing us!" another two shouted, the remaining villains staring in horror as their fellow associate's body was crushed by nothing. Eventually all screaming ceased, the remaining villains surrounding the mountain area merely staring at the mime boy in horror. With no one else around and no other explanation of how two of their men had just been taken out, they could only look on scared of what the boy was planning to do next. He was an unknown variable, albeit an extremely dangerous one.

His quirk while still unknown, was powerful enough to have taken out twelve of their men without a word spoken.

"Hold on, I got it! Focus on his arms! He uses those for his quirk to work, I think?! Break those and we're in the clear!" the new leader yelled.

Despite now having a clearer idea of how they might be able to defeat the mime boy, they were still hesitant to fight him. Izuku on the other hand was a bit surprised someone had realized the mechanics of his quirk. Then again that wasn't all there was too it, but it was a good enough guess.

"You're all big wusses, this is just a kid! It's still eighteen to one!" a taller one yelled, running at Izuku with some type of flame quirk. As he neared Izuku, the man began to shoot flames from his fingertips in hopes of catching the boy off guard, however the opposite came to be as he was caught off guard by the invisible box that tripped him, causing him to crash and fall flat on his face. The giant weight that fell on his back keeping him in place was an even more painful.

": ("

Izuku signed to the man as he walked away, now heading towards the other men who were officially scared of the weirdly dressed boy.

* * *

Across the USJ villains and heroes in training paused in their fighting surprised at the screams of pain. The villains filled with glee at the thought it was these brats being tortured, while the two classes worried that it was some of their classmates in trouble. Little did they know neither were correct in their assumptions. It seemed only Bakugou and Itsuka, who couldn't help but wince at the sound of pleas for help, knew what was really going on.

"Baaabe" Itsuka whined, dodging another knife being sent her way and quickly knocking out the villain with her fist afterwards.

"Boom!"

"Hahahahaha, that's what you extras get!" Bakugou cackled as he shot another explosion in several villains faces. "TAKE EM' DOWN DEKU!"

* * *

Five minutes later

Izuku stood before about thirty villains smiling at the now destroyed battle ground, looking over the destruction and defeated villains. He had done his job well. Izuku then silently wiped away his sweat as he ran in search of anyone else in trouble; that was a lie he was following the rope he tied onto Itsuka's qipao before she ran off so he could make sure she wasn't in trouble. He was probably going to get in trouble for this later but if it meant she was alright then he'll endure whatever martial arts moves she needs to practice on him later.

* * *

DOWNPOUR ZONE

Bakugo had just entered the down pour zone with Itsuka gaining the biggest grin on his face as he got to blast more villain's unconscious. After he was through with the batch of villains in front of him, and man hands finished with her batch, not without a few scratches though, he was so dead, they caught up with discount shitty hair, bible girl, bird head, and monkey tail. It seems they were fighting villains in this area and handled it alright. Bakugou was a bit disappointed since he wanted to fight more but figured he would get his chance later.

"Let's go extras! We still need to find everyone else!

"Do you even know how to greet people normally?" TetsuTetsu mumbled.

"He doesn't." Itsuka answered.

* * *

MOUNTAIN ZONE

It was rough, but Kirishima, Yui, Sato, and Monoma finally had a decent strategy going. Kirishima was attacking close ranged fighters with Sato covering him from behind. Monoma, while trying to hide his fear, still did his part to help, copying Kirishima quirk and taking down as many villains as he could. Yui made sure to cover them by using her quirk for the long-distance fighters.

* * *

LANDSLIDE ZONE

Kyoka Jiro was standing on top of the Landslide zone, with Koda behind her. There weren't any animals in the USJ, so his quirk was pretty much useless. Aoyama was shooting away at villains that came too close for comfort, while she was launching soundwaves out of her boots. They were in a good position as of right now, but Aoyama was already panting, and it was obvious that his stomach was paining him greatly. Thankfully they had a that mushroom girl and beast guy from 1-B to help.

* * *

FLOOD ZONE

Meanwhile Manga and Awase found themselves falling towards a pool of water with numerous villains swimming around. Before the two 1-B students could get snatched up by the villains they found themselves being saved by the frog girl of 1-A, who had pulled them on a boat. After giving their thanks they got to thinking up a plan.

* * *

EARTHQUAKE ZONE

Earthquake zone wasn't really living up to its name. More appropriate would be 'the ice palace'. Pony sweat dropped, as Todoroki froze another street full of villains, before interrogating them. So far everyone told them the same: They were here to kill All Might with some sort of superweapon, the leader was the kid with hands, and no one knew who they worked for. Well, at least they won't be going anywhere any time soon. Pony sent off a few horns towards some villains who were about to attack Todoroki from behind. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the stoic boy not even thank her for her help.

"You can thank me for help, right?" Pony asked.

"I don't need it." Todoroki replied, walking off towards the middle of the USJ.

"You're jerk." Pony mumbled.

* * *

BACK TO IZUKU

Izuku continued to follow the rope tied to his girlfriend, eventually finding Itsuka, Bakugou, and a few other classmates surrounded by villains. He smiled happily at the sight of other their classmates with his best friend and girlfriend, all-in one-piece mind you. They looked to be handling themselves well too so he was tempted to go on and look for others in need of help because he knew that's what a hero would do.

"_Wow so that's what thinking like a hero is like!" Izuku thought._

Releasing his quirk Izuku wished his girlfriend and friends good luck before rushing off to help others in the USJ.

Itsuka was in the middle of knocking out a villain when all the sudden she felt her body loosen up.

"That was weird." she thought. Shaking herself free of the stiffness she now felt, she quickly got back into a fighting stance and straight back to fighting.

Bakugou rolled his eyes once he felt the rope that was wrapped around his waist disappear. It seemed the nerd was finally acting like a hero.

"Bout time Deku."

* * *

A few minutes later saw Izuku miming himself a car and driving to where he saw more of his and Itsuka's classmates fighting. Within minutes the villains were taken down and Izuku was sending everyone back to where Thirteen was since it seemed to be the safest place. Jumping back in his car Izuku ventured further into the USJ to continue his search for others. Just as he was about to pass by the forest zone, he saw his assistant Momo the magnificent, lizard girl, Mineta, and by the looks of the floating gloves knocking down villains, he'd hazard a guess that Hagakure was around. Izuku quickly activated One for All and rushed towards the four students, knocking out all the surrounding villains and quickly trapping them in a box.

"Izuku!" Momo sighed in relief.

"Deku!" Mineta and Setsuna shouted.

"Midoriya" Hagakure cheered.

Izuku took a knee, he really needed to work on his stamina during his shows. He put up a sign "On-one minute"

"Did he just stutter through a sign?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah." Mineta chuckled.

Once Izuku finally caught his breath he took head count and had the 1-A and 1-B classmates follow him to the entrance of the USJ where he sent the others. He figured that would be the safest place for them while he went back to collect any others still in the plaza.

"Thirteen!" Momo yelled.

As the hero students dashed back up the stairs, they had saw that while they were transported across the USJ their teacher had been severely injured. The Space Hero Thirteen was laying on his front, with the back of his suit torn up. The newly arrived students noticed Uraraka and Mezo Shoji, standing next to him. There was also Ashido who was launching acid at the warping dude, who was just creating portals and warping it away with ease. Izuku, noticing this decided enough was enough, while he would've enjoyed having the villain as an assistant, he couldn't stand anyone trying to hurt his girlfriend or his fans, friends he meant friends. While the villain was distracted by Ashido, Izuku went and shot forward shocking the villain unconscious with a taser he mimed up. Those watching him looked at him in awe, his constructs never ceased to amaze them.

Izuku walked back to his classmates smiling, signaling to them all was well.

"Deku! You saved us!" Uraraka cheered.

Izuku shot a thumbs up before signaling he was going back to the plaza. Just before he left though he remembered something that he really should've never forgotten about.

His teacher that was severely injured and needed immediate medical help. He then left the task to his assistant Momo to care for the teacher. Miming what to do and how to check they were still well, Momo saluted to the mime letting him know she would do as directed.

"Of course, Izuku! I'll be sure to make sure Thirteen is alright and follow everything you've said!"

"How the hell did Momo understand all that?" Uraraka asked.

Shoji shrugged, even he was confused as to how the intelligent girl understood him.

"What do you mean Izuku spoke pretty clearly." Mineta said, Mina nodding in agreement.

"When the fuck did he speak?" Sero mumbled.

* * *

Izuku was completely unaware of the attention he was getting as he made his way down to the plaza. He saw from his position in his helicopter construct that Eraserhead and Vlad King were doing quite well and holding their own. However, both reactions time were becoming slower. He needed to help.

"Uh…is that kid hovering in the air?" a masked villain asked.

"Yes?" another answered.

Aizawa and Vlad King had both decided they were not enjoying today's field trip. First having to deal with Midoriya's dumbass, then All Might not showing up, add the villains appearing and they already were looking forward to the weekend. They both knew they were running low on stamina given so many villains were attacking but knowing their students were out also fighting for their lives was the only thing keeping them going.

"I am so gonna tear All Might a new one." Aizawa mumbled taking out another villain with his scarf. Vlad King could only nod in agreement.

He saw a villain in the corner of his eye and prepared to take him out when a black and white blur fell from above colliding with that villain knocking them across the plaza. Aizawa switched to his teacher's voice.

"Midoriya, I told you to evac-" The look in the younglings' eyes told Aizawa that this was not the time. For the first time since their meeting after the entrance exam, he saw something else besides mischief in the mime boys' eyes. And that was a look that said he wanted to hurry up and end things.

"Fine. Give me a status report." Aizawa ordered, before quickly wrapping a villain charging at him in his scarf and hurling him over his shoulder. Izuku followed his teachers' example by lassoing a villain going for a sneak attack and twirling him around knocking out several others.

Once they had a break in attacks Izuku mimed everything that had occurred so far.

"So, thirteen is down, but stable, about eight or so students are at the entrance, with all the rest scattered across the facility." Aizawa repeated.

"It's not ideal but at least we know the kids are safe." Vlad King grunted.

"That's true, now we just have to deal with this guy." Aizawa said looking to the villain with hands on his face.

* * *

**Authors note**

**And i'm back! got a new laptop and it wasn't cheap so yeah. But i'm feeling better, and hopefully this helps cure everyone's boredom while in quarantine. Also big thanks to Whitetiger579 for donating to my ko-fi you rock and I appreciate it alot.**


	19. End of the USJ battle and Deku the mime?

***Bold indicates Izuku speaking through signs**

**Can I just say thanks to everyone for making this my second story with over 1k followers! The fact people find this story interesting is hilarious since I randomly came up with this during a dream and after one chapter that I initially thought was gonna flop, blew way out of proportion. Now if we could just make that an even 1K likes that'd be dandy lmao.**

* * *

"The schedule I got said he'd be here," Shigaraki continued, unknowing or uncaring of Eraser head's panic, "I went through all this trouble to gather all this fodder, and I even got special permission to bring out Nomu." He gestured to the purple behemoth next to him, which had yet to make a noise, or any indication that it was aware of its surrounding. "So much work, just to kill All Might, and he's not even here?" Shigaraki scoffed, annoyed.

**"?"** Izuku signed, catching the Villain's attention. He then pointed to the Nomu. Aizawa thought about saying something but kept quiet in the hopes that Izuku would at least be able to get something useful from Shigaraki. The man would probably underestimate a student dressed like a mime and be much more willing to spill information.

"Oh? Deku the mime training to be a hero. That's interesting and something worth telling sensei…but you wanna know about the Nomu don't you? Understandable since he's the only one of its kind." Shigaraki bragged.

Aizawa facepalmed at the fact a damn villain knew who Izuku was. Just how well known was_ Deku the mime._

**"?"**

"Oh yeah, he was genetically engineered to be able to go up against All Might. The whole reason he was actually created."

**":O"**

"You should be impressed. This guy has numerous quirks that will help him kill All Might... then again since All Might's not here, maybe if I kill a few of his colleagues and students he'll come."

**":("**

"I'm a villain what did you expect. Now Nomu, grab one of those pros and teach them a lesson."

"How the hell did the boss man understand what the hell the mime was saying?" a side villain whispered.

"The hell if I know."

The purple beast tensed its muscles then exploded into a blur. However, before the beast could take Aizawa or Vlad King, Izuku mimed a spiked wall protecting the two pros from Nomu, who crashed into the invisible construct. Its loud screeching from being impaled was painful to hear for two pros and hero trainee.

"For a mime, you sure are a high-level player, but Nomu is higher!"

Within seconds the wall Izuku had created was broken, Nomu already healing from the large stab wounds littered across his body. Aizawa, Vlad and even Izuku couldn't help but gawk at the mutant monster healing itself, not even phased by the black good seeping down its torso.

All three heroes' eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the Nomu's quick healing. "So, he can heal himself?" Aizawa murmured, worried about the outcome of this fight if that was the case.

"Tch, more like regenerate." Shigaraki corrected, "Now then, Nomu kill one of the heroes already!"

Once it was finished, Nomu disappeared, only to reappear in front of the pros and Izuku tossing them across the plaza like ragdolls. After the heroes were scattered Nomu immediately began rushing for Vlad King who had yet to get up, having been heavily injured from the Nomu's smack.

Izuku, seeing the Nomu's objective quickly activated One for All, combining it with his quirk he shot an arrow through the creatures' chest, where he hoped its heart was. He didn't really want to kill anyone but knew if it was between saving his teacher and killing/harming that creature, he'd choose the former. As the creature began screeching in pain from the arrow shot, Izuku zoomed across the Plaza, grabbing Vlad King out of harms' way.

It was now up to Eraserhead and Izuku to finish the job and save everyone.

* * *

Kendo would never admit it, but she was scared for her dumb boyfriend. After she and Bakugou had broken off from the rest of her classmates, first directing them to the entrance of the USJ, she saw Izuku battling some monstrous bird faced thing immediately sending chills down her spine.

"That damn nerd is fighting all the strong villains!" Bakugou growled, using his explosions to soar towards the Plaza. That left Kendo to have to run and catch up unfortunately.

* * *

Aizawa was mid dodge when the bird beaked Nomu hang lined the pro hero, causing him to fall flat on his back.

**"Sensei!**" Izuku signed, leaping at the monster. He slammed a hammer he created, into its chest with all his and what he could summon of One for All's strength combined, hoping to have cause some damage to the villain. Aside from angering the Nomu, Izuku was able to knock it back a few feet away from Aizawa's body. Unfortunately, Izuku's few minutes of happiness was short lived as the Nomu got right back on its feet and shot towards Izuku slapping him away so it could focus on the man on the ground. While still a mindless monster, Nomu still knew that it was supposed to hurt the man now under their foot, and slowly began pressing its foot down on the man's chest. Izuku feeling his own pain and possible broken bones from that slap, cringed at the sound of what was most likely multiple broken ribs, and a muted groan from Aizawa.

"Nomu, don't kill him just yet, I want All Might to witness that." Shigaraki said absentmindedly, before turning to Izuku who was mid load of a cannon he had mimed. "Deku on the other hand…hurry up and capture him," gesturing at the green-haired teen.

With a screech, Nomu sped towards Izuku who reacted just as quickly and shot the cannon blasting a giant hole through the Nomus' chest. Izuku grinned, at the damage he had done to it, until the monster's chest had begun to regenerate. Once fully recovered it blasted towards Izuku again. Izuku stared in shock as the newly recovered Nomu went to attack him before quickly miming a wall in front of him. As the Nomu crashed into it, Izuku followed up with boxing the giant creature inside, slowly shrinking it down crushing the Nomu's body.

Shigaraki grew angry at the sight of his All Might killer get destroyed but smiled underneath the hand on his face when he saw his Nomu slowly begin to move. Something Izuku had not noticed, as he left the Nomu trapped in the box. While Izuku was distracted trying to put Aizawa's body on a makeshift gurney he had mimed, the Nomu quickly fixed his broken body, within the invisible box, breaking it while Izuku was looking away.

It then bull rushed towards the boy, arm outstretched for Izuku's head. Izuku, sensing the killing intent headed straight for him mimed a wall, however the Nomu rammed through it grabbing him by the back of his head intent on slamming him into the ground. Just as Izuku felt the hand going around his head, he quickly mimed a safety cushion softening the intense blow to the ground. Nevertheless, Izuku still felt immense pain from being slammed into the ground.

* * *

Within the few seconds Izuku drifted between unconsciousness, Izuku pondered on whether he could defeat this thing. It truly was on par with All Might and as he remembered, despite the strength of his quirk alongside One for All even All Might could break through all his constructs using less than half power. If that were the case, then what chance did he have against this Nomu.

* * *

At the main entrance those watching the plaza couldn't help but scream in horror at seeing their friend get smashed into the ground by the mutated monster. Yaoyorozu wanted so much to run down there and help but knew she had to watch over thirteen, meanwhile the others knew they would only be getting in the way.

Mina, who in a moment of weakness at seeing her friend being beaten down, had accidently released the mist villain. Thus, allowing him to escape from their hold ad head back to Shigaraki.

"Nooo!" Mina yelled.

* * *

Kendo and Bakugou stared in shock at the sight of their nerd's motionless body on the ground. The only indication he was alive was the slight twitch of his body. Nomu then tossed the boy to Shigaraki who only smirked at the mime powerhouse now in his clutches. Aizawa couldn't help but groan in pain, pissed at himself for letting one of his students be captured.

"NERD!" an angry voice growled.

Shigaraki had only a few seconds before a blonde boy was shooting his way with explosions aimed towards him.

"Nomu!"

Nomu jumped in front of his master and smacked Bakugou away, the boy grunting in slight pain. Thankfully Kendo was right behind him to catch him in her giant hands.

"Manhands." Bakugou greeted. Trying to figure out a way to get their nerd back.

"Bakugou, what the hell are we gonna do!" Kendo said panicking.

"Gonna not panic and focus on getting the nerd back!" Bakugou yelled.

Shigaraki sighed. "When will you npc's learn? If the mime couldn't beat Nomu, then, how could you? Honestly… Well, I guess I can't blame you for wanting to try. NPCs only know how to attack, even if it's useless."

A few seconds later Kurogiri appeared beside his leader.

"Ah, Kurogiri about time you show up. Where the hell have you been?"

Kurogiri cleared his nonexistent throat before answering. Mentally preparing himself for the berating he knew he would soon be receiving from the child like leader.

"I was caught up for a moment, but I am here now."

Shigaraki clicked his tongue at the mist man, "So hard to come by good help. That's why I want Deku. I've seen all his videos and he has just what I need to achieve my dream for sensei."

Kurogiri grumbled at the mention of Deku the great, still hurt by the mimes' false words.

"Anyway, besides getting caught, what's the status on the other brats?"

"One escaped, but thirteen has been taken out and is no longer able to fight."

Shigaraki groaned at the results of his helper's report. "Uh, if you weren't my getaway, I'd kill you. Whatever just keep on eye on those other brats."

The sound of groaning from beside him caught Shigaraki and Kurogiri's attention, both looking over to where the green-haired teen had been tossed. To their immense surprise, the kid was sitting up rubbing his head, and trying to move his jaw. Blood slowly dripping down his paint covered face.

"Oh? You're awake and with no bones broken? Master will truly like you." Shigaraki muttered.

**"No."** Izuku signed.

**"Jaw broke."**

**"Nose fractured?"**

**"Possible Concussion."**

"Where are you getting these very specific signs?" Shigaraki asked. "Do you have a pocket dimension quirk as well as your weird mime one or something?"

**"?"**

"What do you mean you don't know? You're literally bringing out different signs to indicate what you're saying and yet you don't know how you're doing it? And how are you still conscious, Nomu shoved you into the ground pretty hard!"

Izuku tried to smile at the villain but only succeeded in grimacing. The pain he felt all over his body was mind numbing. Although he knew he couldn't give up just yet. Instead Izuku slowly picked himself up while glaring at the villain, black and white lightning surrounded his body, much to the surprise of Shigaraki.

"Eh, what the hell kid? You're not supposed to be able to use a special move after all that!" Shigaraki whined. "And you still haven't said how you survived that?!"

Izuku smirked at the villain, blood dripping down his face. **"CUSHION."**

"You mimed a cushion! That's how you survived being pounded into the ground by Nomu?!" Shigaraki growled. "That's impossible! Grr, I will not let a mime and some npcs beat me."

"Nomu, take out those extras, and capture Deku."

Both Bakugou and Kendo gulped slightly worried about what was to come. That menacing beast looked way too strong even for them and with Eraserhead down they weren't sure they would be able to take it down.

The purple beast complied to his master's commands, shooting straight for Bakugou and Kendo first. Right as he was about to reach the two, a giant slab of ice slammed into the Nomu tossing it across the plaza.

"I knew you were all talk." Todoroki scoffed at Izuku, then shooting another block of ice at the main villain who dodged it by jumping out of the way.

"NO FAIR, ANOTHER NPC CAN'T ENTER THE FRAY WHILE WE'RE ALREADY IN GAME!" Shigaraki shouted. "Gaaaah, Nomu take them out already."

Nomu screeched in reply rushing back to the battle ground. Realizing it wouldn't be able to get the blonde and orange haired one he went for his other target. Before Todoroki or Izuku could react, the Nomu was breaking both of Eraserhead legs as if they were sticks.

Not wanting to cause any more worry for his students Aizawa did his best to hold back the painful scream he so wished he could let out. After Nomu was done it headed for Kendo and Bakugou again, the latter who released a huge explosion at the monster doing little to no damage. Both students hurriedly dodged out of the Nomus range with Todoroki shooting another wall of ice up as back up. Shigaraki decided the NPC's were more annoying than anything as he watched them continuously avoid his Nomu.

"Kurogiri stop those damn extras so Nomu can get back to Deku!"

"As you wish Shigaraki." Before Kendo, Bakugou and Todoroki knew it Kurogiri was creating a portal beneath them transporting them away from the plaza. Kendo and Bakugou ended up in the shipwrecked zone while it seems Todoroki ended up…well somewhere else.

* * *

In the earthquake zone

"TODOROKI! Oh man am I glad to see you." Kirishima huffed, tired from fighting so many villains. I could use some help."

Todoroki tsked, seeing there were still a few villains to be taken down. In a flash he sent a wall of ice towards them defeating them within seconds.

"Done." He then began walking away looking for the way back to the plaza, Kirishima following him.

"Thanks man, I was here by myself, and I'm pretty sure if you didn't show up, I probably would've been taken down." Kirishima said smiling.

Todoroki continued walking, ignoring the boy's kind words. The spiky haired boy could only cringe at his classmate. "Tough crowd" he thought.

* * *

"FUCKING, cough-cough- STUPID WELL DRESSED EXTRA! I'LL KILL-!" Bakugou shouted before being pulled underwater.

Kendo swam to the surface of the water to see if she could locate Bakugou when she felt a tug on her leg, then a second tug that began pulling her under water. As she got dragged under, she saw Bakugou already fighting several villains. Unluckily for him, due to being underwater the villains had the advantage. Realizing man hands was nowhere near him Bakugou decided to use one of his grenades to blast the villains away from him. This plan worked to defeat most of the villains but also served in injuring Bakugou.

As Kendo got pulled further under, she felt a sharp pain on her side, blood spilling from where one of the villains had attacked.

Focusing on her opponents and not the pain, Kendo enlarged her fists to block the next onslaught of attacks from the villains headed towards her. However, being underwater slowed down her movements immensely.

Just as it seemed Kendo was about to be defeated and Bakugou nowhere to be seen, Tsuyu appeared, amazingly knocking out each villain in record time. As she finished, she collected Kendo who gasped for air once on land. She smiled relieved once she saw Asui had already gotten to Bakugou.

"FOR…THE RECORDING…I DIDN'T NEED…YOUR SHITTY HELP!" Bakugou gasped, while lying on the ground holding his wounds.

"He...means...thank you." Kendo rasped, grateful for the frog quirked girl.

"I figured, ribbit." Tsuyu said. Noticing her classmates' injuries, she pulled out the few medical supplies she carried and wrapped them up to the best of her ability.

"That should stop the bleeding for now, ribbit."

"Thank you, Asui." Kendo said smiling. Then turning to where her boyfriend was still fighting. I hope Izuku is doing alright because I can't really do anything now with these injuries" she winced.

"Call me Tsuyu, and your welcome."

"Says you, shitty man hands!" Bakugou winced, before slowly getting up. Face turning from determination, to horror when Shigarakis' hand appears right over his face.

"You're a tough one to get rid of but I can change that right now." Shigaraki smirks.

"BAKUGOU!" Kendo yells.

* * *

Izuku looked on in horror at the chapped lip man went to place his hand on Bakugou. Without even thinking he mimed one of his strongest walls to stop the Nomu from interrupting him, then did the same to Bakugou ensuring Shigarakis attack was delayed. He then sprinted towards the villain in hopes to remove him away from his best friend and girlfriend.

"Damn Eraserhead, you really are cool. Face bashed up, body broken and yet you still manage to stop me from killing this kid. And you Deku, not only did you stop Nomu from attacking you, but you mimed a wall in front of me. Man, your quirk is amazing." Shigaraki said excitedly.

Izuku let out a sigh of relief, thanking the gods above he had a teacher like Eraserhead. And while any other time Izuku would feel happy for praise, seeing his girlfriend and best friend in such a state angered him.

**":(** "Izuku showed an angry face, black and white lightning emitted around his body.

"Oh, you seem a little angry Deku." Shigaraki said smirking. "Well this was fun but seeing as it seems All Might is a no show, I think we'll just finish off you lower npcs."

"Nomu kill them, now."

However, before Nomu could even attack anyone Izuku was soaring towards the Nomu, pure killing intent radiating off the mime. In an instant the monsters head was sliced off with a sword Izuku mimed. No one could speak at the sight before them, the Nomu falling forward to its knee's dead.

Shigaraki was speechless at what the mime had achieved. His unbeatable creation was killed right before his eyes. Meanwhile Kendo and the others were shocked the never mad and always smiling mime, had done such a thing.

"WHAT THE HELL?! NO FAIR YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

While Shigaraki was throwing a tantrum, Izuku had figured it was best to have Tsuyu take Bakugou and the others up to the plaza and away from here. With the Nomu still possibly active, he hoped that wasn't the case despite being decapitated, and Shigaraki now unhinged, Izuku wasn't sure what would happen next.

* * *

"Hey, I think Deku is trying to tell us something, ribbit."

Kendo turned to her boyfriend and saw him pointing to Eraserhead then to the plaza, then signed with his hands walking away. She hated that he wanted them to take Eraserhead and themselves away from the fight down here, but he was right they were injured and really of no use to him.

"He wants us to leave and take Aizawa sensei to the plaza, out of danger." She sighed.

"Fuck that I'm stayi- "Bakugou tried, but once he saw Kendo's glare, relented. He knew even with the injuries he sustained he would only be in the way, besides the nerd already took out the Nomu and the Shigaraki dude was just throwing a tantrum so it was the perfect time to escape.

Within minutes they were gone from the plaza and up the stairs to the entrance of the USJ.

* * *

"FUUUCK! FUCK! FUCK! No fair!" Shigaraki screamed.

Izuku was wide eyes, at the fact this villain was still throwing a tantrum. He turned to the mist dude, who just shrugged.

Still upset at his creation being killed, but finally through with his fit, Shigaraki decided it was time for revenge on the damn mime boy who ruined his plans. Meanwhile Izuku decided it would be a good idea to turn his back on the villain leader dude, in order to box up the Nomus remains. Remembering Shigaraki had mentioned the Nomu had regeneration Izuku figured that was only possible if it could get its body parts back together. If only Izuku had remembered All Might's words to always remain vigilant then the day would have ended in a success.

* * *

"Hot damn, I just killed a man...monster?! monster man?" Izuku questioned. While looking over his work. Despite not truly regretting his actions, Izuku knew he wasn't going to get away scot free with killing the man bird monster.

Smiling despite knowing he would be facing consequences once they got back to school Izuku turned to the entrance of the plaza to shoot his girlfriend and Bakugou a thumbs up. He was a bit confused as to why they looked horrified, while waving frantically, and pointing behind him.

"Huh?" Izuku signed, turning around to see what they were trying to show him.

Izuku had but a few seconds to register the unbearable pain that had appeared on his back as Shigaraki appeared right before his eyes, clutching him to his chest while laying his palm flat on the mimes back.

"Gotcha Deku. Don't worry I'm not gonna kill ya, I just wanna weaken ya enough so we can take ya to sensei and he can play with ya." The masked villain whispered into the boys' ear.

All of 1-a will never forget the cry of pain heard from their resident mime as the league of villain leader continued to disintegrate their classmates body armor finally getting to their bare back. Eventually blood began to rapidly flow down Izuku's back where his skin was being destroyed.

Izuku's body went into shock, as the immense pain dealt to his back continued to increase. No matter how hard he wished he could create a construct, nothing appeared. Izuku's mind was to focused on the pain occurring to his body, that he was unable to try and create anything useful to help him escape Shigarakis hold.

* * *

Bakugo and Kendo could only watch in horror as their best friend was being disintegrated. Bakugou cursed himself for not being able to go over there and help. It only served to piss him off more that he let himself be injured at the shipwreck zone. Kendo had to be held back by Mina and Yaoyorozu once they saw her try to run towards the plaza. Ignoring her still bleeding side she screamed at her friends to let her go.

"IZUKU NEEDS ME, LET ME GO!" she cried.

Mina and Yaoyorozu could only shut their tear-filled eyes, sorry at the fact they were having to hold back their friend from going to her boyfriend.

"Kendo…if you go down there then you'll just get hurt too." Mina cried.

"SO, WHAT WE JUST LET HIM DI-!"

* * *

"BOOM!"

"HAVE NO FEAR FOR I AM HERE!" Every turned around to see the sight of All Might not smiling. However, they could only deadpan at the late showing hero.

All Might had thought that despite him showing up late, that everything would still be alright, but as he heard his young successor screaming out in pain, he immediately knew he was wrong.

Shigaraki had stopped in the disintegration of Deku, allowing the mime to fall flat on his face. Blood pooling around the young mime. While Shigaraki was happy for the hero's appearance he was also dismayed at the fact he didn't have his Nomu here to fight him. In the end he had no choice but to retreat now that the number one hero was here, as bad as he wanted to kill him.

"Well, we didn't get our objective done, but at least we got Deku." Shigaraki grinned, grabbing the mime by his collar. Kurogiri take us home."

"Very well."

Shigaraki was halfway through the portal with Deku when he turned around, to say some final words. Something he would always regret.

"Better luck next ti-

Just as Shigaraki was about to finish his exiting speech shots were fired at the villain. Each round making direct contact with its target.

"GAH!"

The bullets hitting Shigaraki caused the villain to drop Izuku just before he fell back into the portal. All Might thankfully rushed to catch the young mime before Kurogiri could try and teleport him back to their base. He then jumped away from the duo ensuring Izuku was kept out of the villains reach.

* * *

"Shit!" Shigaraki looked around to see he was lying on the ground of their bar, blood spilling from his wounds.

"I was so close to getting Deku for Sensei!"

"If you are truly that set on having Deku perform for Sensei's birthday then perhaps it would just be easier to request him?" Kurogiri said, while tending to the young man's wounds.

"Tsk, I guess but I just figured this woulda been faster."

* * *

All Might frowned at the sight of his successor being carried away on a gurney to the hospital. The sight of so much blood soaking through the young child's clothes down his back was a horrifying image that should not have even happened, and only served to remind him how irresponsible he was today. A life was almost lost because of him and he's not sure he'll ever be able to forgive himself for that.

All Might turned to look at the rest of his students and sighed in relief at the sight of the students with minor scrapes and bruises. His eyes settled on young Bakugou, Kendo and Aizawa, that relief drowned in guilt again. The three were being taken to recovery girl for medical care as they were the ones with the heaviest injuries. Although it seemed Kendo was reluctant to go and was requesting to go to the hospital Izuku was at. "Young love."

"Um...All Might I was wondering where Izuku went?" Kirishima asked, Todoroki standing by his side, stoically. After all fighting was done Todoroki and Kirishima had finally showed up, any and all villains left back in the other zones defeated, also explaining why the two took so long to make it back to the plaza.

The number one hero turned to the 1-A students before recognizing one of them as Izuku's fans he told him about. "Such loyal followers" All might chuckled.

"Ah, well Izuku's injuries were…quite severe compared to your fellow classmates and although Recovery girl did her best to heal him, he still required a lot more medical help. He was taken to straight to Musutafu general Hospital where he'll be getting the best care there."

All of 1-A and 1-B sighed in relief, despite how weird Izuku was, the mime boy still saved all their lives at the cost of his own.

* * *

Bakugou and Kendo sat sitting up in their respective hospital beds at U.A in silence.

The explosive user had bandage wraps all around his arms with what seems like a scar now settled on his cheek from shrapnel that shot off from his own arm grenades. While Kendo had both fists wrapped in bandages and her side now sporting a compression wrap to sooth any pains she might still have.

Despite being told they were in no way responsible for Izuku's injuries, both knew they were feeling the same exact thing, guilt for not being there for Izuku. No words needed to be said to express how disappointed they were in themselves and not knowing the status of his health only made them feel worst.

All Might walked into this same sight a few hours later, sad to see two promising heroes in training look so defeated.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**WOOOO! Guess who's back and with such a delicious twist am i right?! Boy lemme tell you I was iffy about writing that ending but then I was like nah, i'ma do it . Now ya gotta wait till next chapter to find out what happens to Izuku. Hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I did! PLease continue to comment, follow and like. **


	20. Shadow people, healing quirks, and Deku

It was two days after the break in at the USJ and everyone was still feeling shaken up. Seeing the class mime not in his seat only made their dangerous encounter with villains even more real. For some they still couldn't get the sound of Izuku's guttural scream out of their head.

Noticing it was almost time for their sensei to start class, that is if Aizawa was even coming in, they all situated themselves into their seats. It was only a few minutes when to their surprise they were met with a limping Aizawa, covered in bandages.

"Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" Kirishima asked. His injuries were probably the second worst ones out of everyone's. Baku-bro and Kendo injuries coming in after him.

"My injuries won't stop me from teaching." Aizawa said. "Also, I have an announcement for you all. The Sports Festival will be taking place in two weeks."

"Even though we just were attacked by villains?!" Kaminari asked. "And what about Midoriya, is he even gonna be here for the event?!"

The entire class went into an uproar at the mere thought of their resident mime having to miss out on such a big event. Their fellow classmate practically sacrificed himself for them and yet he would miss out on one of the most exciting, biggest show worthy school activities. In a lot of ways, it was unfair to them.

Aizawa sighed, he knew this news would be met with this type of reaction, but it was still illogical.

"The school is upping security this year. We need to show the people of Japan that we are still standing strong despite the invasion of the USJ. At least, that's why Nezu decided that the Sports Festival is still being held." Aizawa explained. "After today you will have the next two weeks for training. Use this time wisely."

"What about the damn nerd!" Bakugou shouted, he was practically seething at the fact he wouldn't be able to fight his rival, and prove he was stronger.

If Aizawa could he'd pinch the brim of his nose in annoyance. "Look, I won't sugar coat it. Izuku saved us all at the USJ, yes, but he also ended up critically injured. I've received updates from the hospital and for now…it looks like Izuku will not be participating in the sports festival."

The entire class went in an uproar at that news. The mime deserved to be in this event, it was only fair after all he did.

Aizawa was already tired from his injuries and these kids weren't making it any better. Using his quirk to shut his students up he continued with his speech.

"Look, even if Izuku doesn't recover in time for the school event he already has numerous drafts from heroes coming in. Izuku needn't worry about making a "splash" at the sports festival. He's done that enough with his mime crap." Aizawa grumbled.

"Wait seriously?" Kaminari asked. "Midoriya has heroes requesting him already?"

At the mention of his miming Kirishima instantly perked up.

"Well that's no surprise!" he says, no longer depressed about Izuku possibly not participating. "You guys have never seen Deku the great escape six pros have ya?!"

The entire class save Tsuyu, Bakugou and surprisingly Mineta shook their head. "Uh, what did he do?" Sero asked.

"Nothing." Aizawa butted in, "he did absolutely nothing."

Kirishima turned to his sensei only to get a glare that said, "Show anyone that video and I'll expel you in an instance."

"Err. Well, it wasn't much just… actually it's not that big a deal now that I think about it." Kirishima said.

The class looked at the hardening boy skeptical but shook it off otherwise.

After that the class went on about their day, save for the occasional worrying thoughts about their mime friend, most thought about what they were going to do about training for the sports festival.

* * *

**After Class**

Bakugou started to stomp his way to his next class, stopping when he made it to the door. As it was, he was still angry about his rival not being part of the sports festival, but these extras only made it worst. The class was blocked by a congregation of other students, a lavender-haired one at the front glaring at everyone.

"What the hell do you want." Bakugou growled, as the boy smirked.

"So, this is the famous class 1-A? Seems like you're just a bunch of wannabes who are taking advantage of the publicity from the USJ attack." The boy said.

The entire class bristled at the boys' comment, but none more so than Bakugou.

**One.**

" Don't waste my time extra. What. The hell. Do you want?"

"All I want is to see the competition this year. They say if the teachers are impressed enough, they'll exchange students in general ed into the Hero course. I'm making a declaration of war with you, 1-A. I will make my way to the Hero course, even if I have to kick your explosive ass to do it." The boy named Shinso Hitoshi said.

**Two.**

"Then again maybe I won't have to since I heard what happened to that weird kid with the mime hobby. From what I've heard his spot has practically opened up in 1-A."

**Three.**

Bakugou growled, grabbing the insomniac looking boy by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen hear you fucking extra. You ain't getting into the hero course, not with that fucking attitude. Second, that spot in 1-A, it's reserved for Deku so don't even think for a second you're gonna get it. And lastly" tossing the now frightened boy on the floor stepping over him menacingly, Bakugou spoke again, "I accept your declaration. Looking at your noodle like body I can already tell you won't be much competition."

"Remember the name Bakugou Katsuki, because I'm the one who's gonna win the sports festival, and keep you out of ever joining the hero class."

Shinso gulped, watching the explosive blonde stomp off, the rest of class 1-A following behind. He slowly got up looking up at the orange haired girl peering at him, behind him was a hoard of other hero course students from 1-B he believed.

"Err, hey". He said getting up and dusting himself off.

"Bakugou's right. You aren't hero material at all, if you think like that." Kendo said bluntly. Kendo ignored the slight flinch she saw from Shinso and continued with her speech, knowing the boy needed to hear this if he truly wanted to be a hero student.

"That spot in 1-A you think you can easily take; it belongs to my boyfriend who almost died saving us during the break in at the USJ. He has the heart of a hero despite how dumb he is, so don't think for a second even if you do manage to miraculously win the sport festival, you'll get his spot." Kendo finished, leaving without another word, Shinso staring at the girl mouth agape.

A few from 1-B stayed behind feeling slightly sorry for the gen ed student who was taken down with words. It wasn't his fault he seemed to have such a huge ego, at least they hoped it wasn't.

TetsuTetsu walked up to the gen ed student looking down, patting his back. "Big sis is just worried about her boyfriend. Don't take her words too serious."

"So, I could take her boyfriend's spot?" Shinso asked.

The other hero student with TetsuTetsu laughed, patting his shoulder as she walked by, "Not likely."

Shinso stood in the hallway until lunch ended, his interaction with class 1-A and 1-B only made him angrier and want to beat them even more. And with them not knowing his quirk he knew he had the advantage. He would get in the hero course.

* * *

**In the teachers lounge**

"Have we any update on Young Mime-doriya" All Might asked, unaware of his slip up.

Aizawa let out a tired sigh, "Unfortunately not. Despite getting some of the best doctors in the country by request of the _number one hero_, Midoriya's injuries aren't healing."

All Might couldn't help but run a hand down his tired face, ever since he saw his successors bloodied body, he'd regretted ever skipping out of the USJ field trip and vowed to put a larger focus on U.A. His time as the number one hero was nearing its end.

"This is all my fault, had I been there-

"Izuku probably wouldn't be in this position yes." Aizawa agreed, "But then again he might still be because of other circumstances. During that fight Izuku was a complete wild card, and I'm shameful to say that when I got taken down Izuku was our only hope to save everyone. What he did was reckless, but also saved his and Vlad's entire class."

All Might looked to Aizawa surprised at the kind words he had for Izuku. Usually he only had complaints about Izuku being a little menace to society, or never actually showing his true potential, this was truly a surprise.

"As much as I hate his devil may care attitude, that damn kid can truly-" Aizawa sighed, he couldn't believe he was saying this but the problem child deserved what he was about to say- " embody what it means to be a hero when he wants too."

All Might did nothing to stop the smile from showing on his face. Hearing Aizawa speak so passionately about Izuku was a heartwarming, albeit a bit shocking, and it seemed 1-A's teacher knew that too because a few minutes later he was threatening All Might not to reveal what he said to the damn mime when he returned to school, because he would be returning.

"I knew you liked the nerdy mime." All Might chuckled.

"He has potential." Aizawa muttered.

* * *

Izuku wasn't sure where he was at first when he first woke up, but he knew it wasn't in the land of the living.

"Ughh, am I dead?" Izuku groaned. Looking around he saw that it was pitch black apart from several colorful shadows hovering in front of him.

Wait a minute, wait a damn minute.

"Uh…who are you guys?"

The shadows in front of Izuku shook their heads at the boy.

"Can't tell me?"

They nodded and held up a hand to him. Izuku rubbed his chin, sage like.

"Got it, can't tell me because I'm not ready. Or rather it's not time for me to know yet. Well at least let me introduce myself! I'm Izuku Midoriya and I'm gonna be the number one mime in the world."

The shadows silently clapped for the boy's determination. But tilted their heads at him as if trying to remind him of his other goal.

Izuku paused in thought when he saw them looking at him so intensely, as if Kendo struck him in the face, he revised his previous statement.

"Oh my bad! I'm Izuku Midoriya, future number one hero/mime in the world."

The shadows nodded their head in approval before silently clapping again.

"I don't know you guys but you're pretty cool. So, do you know why I'm here?" Izuku asked.

The shadows shrugged, offering nothing else after that. From there Izuku delved into a one-way conversation with the shadows whom he found to have a sort of kinship with.

"Yeah and so when I saw that bird beak try to hurt my teachers, I activated One for All and pushed my teacher out of the way! Then I infused it with my mime quirk and started fighting the bird man." Izuku spoke excitedly to silent shadows in front of him.

The several shadows in front of Izuku silently clapped impressed by the boy's bravery. If it were anyone else, they were sure they would run away from the Nomu. From what their successor had described of the Nomu, it was created to best All Might and yet the boy stood up to it with no hesitation. Yes, Toshinori had chosen an excellent, albeit quirky, successor.

Izuku had no idea how long it had been since he was in this space, but he found he didn't mind it since his company was cool. However just as he was about to tell another story, the shadows in front of him were waving goodbye to the mime boy, and in what he knew to be mime were wishing him good luck.

"Aw, thanks guys! Until we meet aga-

And then Izuku's world went blank again.

* * *

**One week ago**

When Inko Midoriya received a phone call from U.A she had figured it was regarding Izuku being a little dick again. She had no idea she was going to have a panic attack at finding out her son was injured due to a villain attack that had occurred at his school, during a school sanctioned activity. To top it off finding out he was being hospitalized at the very same hospital she worked at only furthered her worries. How injured was her baby that it warranted a hospital visit?

"IZUKU!" Inko yelled.

"Inko…what's going on?" one of the head nurses questioned.

"My...my son, villain attack- injured here." She cried, practically on the verge of a panic attack.

As soon as the head nurse heard his coworker mention her son being part of a villain attack, he immediately got to checking for any new patients within the last hour. The head nurse gasped upon seeing the detailed information provided for Inko's nerdy little son's name.

He turned to Inko paled face, telling her everything he could on the status of her son. "Inko. Your sons in the ICU, whatever that villain did damaged his body badly. Even with the assistance of Recovery girl it seems that your son suffered extreme damage to the nerves in his back, a broken jaw, and a mild concussion. The doctors are doing what they can to try and fix it to the best of their ability, but Inko…your sons mime career may be cut short." He said sadly. It was common knowledge that Inko's, eccentric son wanted to be a mime. All the doctors and nurses found it absolutely adorable, especially when Izuku came to perform for them on their lunch breaks.

Inko felt her knees collapse from under her as she gasped at her coworkers' words. She knew it was unprofessional to do but this was her baby that was injured, in the damn ICU. Finding out his miming career, and hero career, may have ended just as soon as it had begun destroyed her. This was her baby's dream and she knew when he found out that it may no longer be a reality that he'd be devastated.

* * *

Yuka Shimano wasn't expecting both his kids, Katsuma and Mahuro, to actually come with him when he went to visit Musutafu general hospital when he offered to allow them to join but it seemed that they hated how often he was away from them just as much as he did. It was a bit refreshing though having his kids with him, and with how well behaved they were acting he was tempted to let them join him more often on his business trips.

"Ah, Dr Shimano. We forgot you were coming today. We hope you don't mind but we'll need to reschedule your meeting, Dr. Miyako is busy now." A nurse explained.

"Oh? I thought Dr. Miyako didn't have any surgeries going on today?" Yuka asked when he saw he was getting no further explanation.

"Ah, yes well that was the case until a student from U.A came in with severe injuries from a villain attack. We're currently trying to see if there's any way we can fix the damage leftover."

"How unfortunate…I shall leave you to your task then, and wish you luck in your endeavor", Yuka said sadly. The fact a teen was injured so severly was saddening to the older man.

"Daddy, what's going on I thought we were gonna see how you work?" Katsuma asked.

"Yeah, why are we leaving so soon?" Mahuro said.

"Ah, you will, it just seems like it won't be today, something came up you see." The father of two smiled, ushering himself and his kids towards the exit.

It took a few minutes but the exact surgeon Yuka was looking to meet was coming out of Izuku's surgery, immediately calling out for the man to wait once he saw Yuka.

"Wait! Wait Dr. Shamino please wait!" the surgeon yelled, ignoring looks of confusion towards him.

Yuka turned around to look at his colleague with a smile on his face, and began making his way back to the surgeon. "Ah, Dr. Miyako, good to see you. I've been told our meeting is postponed to another day."

"Yes, apologies but as I'm sure they told you something urgent came up. However, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Dr. Shamino, your quirk. I remember reading an article that said you could heal people with it. Is it true?" he asked urgently.

The island doctor nodded. "Indeed, but-."

"Our patient, a young teen barely starting high school, needs medical attention and your quirk might be the only answer. Please, if you can help we'd very much appreciate it."

Yuka looked to the surgeon with an unsure expression, "I see...may I ask what his blood type is then?"

The doctor turned to their charts looking it over." It says he has type O. Why?"

Yuka let out a sigh, "While I want nothing more to help, I can only heal those with type A. My quirk is useless otherwise. I'm sorry as much as I would like to help I can't."

The surgeons face fell at the revelation, the poor boy laying in their ICU chances of recovering was now becoming even slimmer.

"I see. Well thank you for your time." The surgeon said downtrodden. "Oh and, Please speak to one of our nurses to discuss the best time to reschedule our meeting."

"Of course, I truly am I sorry." Shimano said, going to walk off.

A nurse walked up to the Doctor, seeing the tired look on their colleagues face, "Sir perhaps we could contac- "

"DADDY, DADDY, WAIT REMEMBER MY QUIRK! I CAN HEAL PEOPLE TOO!" Katsuma revealed happily. As someone who wanted to be a hero when he grew up, he figured helping the doctors save someone was a great way to start.

The surgeon as well as the other doctors looked at the boy as if he were the number one hero.

"Katsuma, your quirk has barely shown up you don't know if it'll even work." Yuka said.

"Please Dr. Shamino, not only is this at the number one heroes request but he saved his entire class as well as his teachers. If there is any way you could help save this boys' life, then please."

Yuka sighed; he didn't want such pressure on his son but knew that a request like that from the number one hero would be rude to ignore.

"Well, where's the boy?"

* * *

Izuku was still asleep, having just come out of surgery when his mother appeared in his room. No sign of life beside short shallow breaths. Usually she would see a dopey smile on her sons' face, indicating he was going to get himself into trouble but now she couldn't even see anything indicating that he was alright beside the beeping of his heart monitors. He'd been in the hospital for the past week in and out of surgery but still hadn't woken up. His injuries were just too severe.

Tears ran down her face at the sight of the pale teen, bruises littered across his face and jaw with a new scar underneath his right eye. From what the school had revealed it was most likely from when he had his face bashed into the ground, as if she didn't already have enough reason for a heart attack.

"Oh, my poor baby." Inko sniffled. "You truly are a hero Izuku."

"Ah, gomen-sai, we didn't realize Midoriya had visitors."

Inko jumped up from her seat quickly wiping her face to rid herself of the tear stains.

"N-no it's alright. Um, how do you know Izuku?" Inko questioned, confused by the appearance of the man in front of her. To her shock the man simply laughed before waving his hands around.

"Gomen Gomen, but I don't actually know Midoriya." The man smiled.

"err...then why are you here?" Inko deadpanned.

"My quirk!" the small child that Inko barely noticed now cheered.

"Eh? Your quirk?"

Finally, the doctor who was helping with Izuku walked in to explain who everyone was.

"Mrs. Midoriya, apologies for just barging in but you'll be happy to know we might've found a way to help heal Midoriya."

Inko couldn't help the tears falling from her eyes. Hearing those words come from her sons' doctor was a godsend after initially hearing how her son had nearly lost everything.

"Really." She whispered.

"Really. This man here is Dr. Shimano. And he's not that important right now. Who _is_, is this little kid right here?" The older doctor smiled.

Inko looked at the trio of people who entered her son's hospital room confused. More details were needed before she started thanking anyone.

"err, right, well Kastuma-chans quirk here is quite the heroic one." The doctor smiled. "He has the ability to fully heal a person, no matter the injury."

Inko gasped at the doctor's words before looking at the small child who was still smiling brightly at the older woman.

"And it has no draw backs." The doctor finished.

"None at all really?"

"Indeed, unlike recovery girls who uses a person's stamina to heal, which in part is why she was unable to fully heal Midoriya given he had practically no stamina left in him, Katsuma does not. If Katsuma is successful in this endeavor than Izuku can very well go back to training to be a hero...and mime".

Inko was silent at the doctor's confession, she turned to stare at her son still knocked out from the medicine given by the hospital then to the small child willing to use their quirk on her son. Tears eventually began to fall, Inko couldn't help but bow before the little boy in thanks.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" she cried. "Just knowing that Izuku will be able to fulfill his dreams again because of you makes me happy.

Katsuma blushed at the praise before feeling a nudge at his back. He turned around to see his sister pointing at the bed ridden boy knocked out.

"Stop doing nothing and heal the green haired kid." She hissed.

"Huh, oh yeah!" he stuttered, rushing to Izuku's side. Turning to his father and sister, he saw both give him an encouraging smile, giving him the strength to begin healing Midoriya. And so began Katsuma's first step to being a hero.

* * *

**Present time **

"And done!" Katsuma sighed out of breath. He had done all he could to heal Izuku's injuries. Although it had taken longer than expected, for someone as young as he, he had done much better than everyone had expected him too. It had taken about a week for him to fully heal the teen seeing as he had to take constant breaks, having never fully trained his quirk and going off his father's teachings, but he had finally finished his task.

At first nothing happened, Izuku stayed in his coma like state, but then the mime boy woke up with a gasp, much to everyone else's happiness.

Izuku had immediately thought he was dead with how much white was surrounding him. Another quick look round told him those shadows that kept him company while in that black void were no longer with him but who was there was his mom, two little kids and a random man watching him.

Izuku looked at his mom, then the kids, his mom again, then the man, then his mom again.

"How long was I out that mom got divorced, remarried and had two kids?" Izuku thought, his throat still sore from not being used in so long.

"Izuku…my baby!" Inko cried once she saw Izuku up and about. Then in a show of affection, Inko smacked her son upside the head. The Shimano's were quite surprised at the mother's action but figured it must be something the two do since Izuku hardly reacted to it, chuckling.

"And for the record you've been out for about two weeks, no I did not divorce your father, nor did I get remarried, or have two kids, you little shit."

"Sorcery." Izuku rasped.

"No, your facial expressions tell all." Inko deadpanned. Inko then turned around to see shocked faces, ignoring that she bowed to the smallest of the family.

"Thank you, thank you so much Katsuma-chan."

Izuku seeing his mother so distressed couldn't help but ask what was wrong. Despite remembering speaking to those shadows, now that he was awake, he couldn't remember a thing that happened.

"Honey, you were so hurt from the attack at the USJ, your hero, and mime career was almost gone."

Izuku gasped at the news of what could've been. He honestly couldn't see a future where he wasn't miming. It hurt knowing that was almost a possibility. He was also shocked he was out for two weeks, the amount of work he was behind in for school was going to be catch up on. "Eh, _I'll just copy Kacchan."_

"But thankfully Katsuma was here at the exact same time as you so he could heal you with his quirk. It was an incredible coincidence."

Izuku turned to the three outsiders, the smallest, Katsuma he assumed, walked forward to introduce himself.

"Hu-hi, I'm Katsuma Shimano. They told me you were training to be a hero. I want to be a hero too when I grow up."

Izuku stared at the young boy who saved his life and ruffled his hair. "I look forward to your debut" Izuku rasped.

Katsuma's eyes shined at the teen's words. Aside from his father no one thought he could be a hero given his quirk. They mostly told him to pursue a different career, like doctor.

"Do you really think I can be a hero?!"

Izuku chuckled at Katsuma's excitement, taking a huge sip of water before speaking again "Of course. You've already done the most heroic… thing a hero can do practically saving my life" Izuku rasped. "In my eyes you're already a hero….my hero."

The youngest Shamino smiled widely, before jumping to hug Izuku who did his best to hide his groan, despite being fully healed he still had some sore muscles. "Then I won't let you down! I'll be the best hero ever!"

* * *

Aizawa was in the middle grading tests when he received a call out of nowhere. At first he was annoyed at the thought of being interrupted by Hizashi telling him he came up with a new podcast, but once he took a look and saw it was the hospital his problem child was staying at, and had been for the past two weeks his blood immediately ran cold.

"There's no reason they would be calling me…unless…no, not problem child, please he was an annoying little shit but please no." Aizawa prayed, answering his phone with unsteady hands.

"Hello?"

"Oh hello, Is this, uh Eraserhead? Izuku Midoriya's teacher I believe it was?" a gentle feminine tone asked.

Aizawa gulped, "Yes, may I ask what this call is in regards too?"

"Yes, well as you know Midoriya-sans injuries were far more sever then we had assumed they were, despite Recovery girls assistance."

Aizawa nodded, forgetting the nurse, or doctor, he had no idea who he was talking to, couldn't see him he grunted in affirmation.

"And though we utilized all our best doctors and surgeons for Midoriya-sans injuries, it was still not enough. Things did not look good on Midoriya's end, however a meeting-"

Aizawa could only feel guilt at the thought the annoying problem child could no longer be a hero, or even a mime. He practically sacrificed his life for the sake of his classmates as well as his teachers, who were pros for gods sake. He practically drowned out all other words coming from the person on the other side of the phone.

"And within the last week Mr. Shimanos son was able fully recover Midoriya-san! Amazing right?!"

Like a record scratching Aizawa had to have the nurse, doctor, whoever back up and repeat pretty much the entire conversation he had drowned out, a crushing weight lifting off his shoulders as he finds out, Mr. Shimano's son, whoever that is, saved his student, however visiting was only for immediate family members. Well these papers are just going to have to wait another day to be graded.

"I'll be there in ten."

"Sir, I just told you only family can visit."

"I'm his uncle, see you in ten." Aizawa grounded out.

After hanging up, the nurse who had spoken to Aizawa turned to her colleague. "This Izuku Midoriya is getting taught by his uncle, imagine all the special treatment he gets."

* * *

"Does this mean class is over?" Kaminari asked after seeing their homeroom teacher rush out of their classroom without a word to them.

* * *

"MAKE WAY, MOVE, I HAVE IMPORTANT BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO PLEASE!"

Crowds of fans watched in shock as the number one hero zoomed pass them without even stopping for pictures or even a few autographs. It seemed today he was in a rush to get somewhere and no one was going to stop him.

The minute All Might had received a call from the hospital his successor was staying at reporting he was all better and awake, he had immediately reported he would be coming over for a visit, and although being told visiting was for family only, not even the number one hero could get special treatment, All Might still raced to make his way over.

"I'm his dad."

_Shit, why did I say that?!_

* * *

"I thought Inko's husband was in America for work?", said the same nurse, who believed Aizawa was Izuku's uncle.

* * *

Izuku was being helped by his mom into a stretch, despite being healed he was still very very sore, when the doors to his room burst open. Wide eyed Izuku couldn't help but stare in awe at both his teacher and mentor standing in front of him red faced, yelling random things at him.

"Are you-

"Did everything-

"Okay now?"

"Problem child-"

"Never do that again-

"You maybe powerful but-

"Even the strongest have their limits my boy!"

All Might and Aizawa both finished much to their shock. They couldn't believe that both had the same lecture to give to Izuku, who couldn't believe that All Might and his homeroom teacher were visiting him.

Looking away a bit bashful because of the worry he knew he cause, Izuku nodded, apologetic for everything.

"Er, sorry Aizawa-sensei, All Might…I'll be more careful next time."

Aizawa tsked at the problem child, eyeing the scar on his cheek, "There won't be a next time…but thank you for your help Midoriya. You saved both your and Vlad's class, as well as Vlad and I. We owe you quite a lot." The teacher said.

Izuku scratched the back of his head before denying the need of repayment from his sensei. "Nah, I was just doing what a hero would do."

"Indeed young Midoriya, and I couldn't be prouder! You truly are fitting of being the next top pro." All Might said proudly.

Izuku couldn't help but feel his chest fill with pride, before the three went onto what he had missed while being unconscious. They couldn't help but chuckle at his worry over someone stealing his street corner.

"You realize that come Monday, the sports festival is happening and you've had no training at all in preparation for it right? That's three days from now" Aizawa stated bluntly.

Izuku shrugged as he and All Might ate his hospital pudding, it was pretty good all things considered.

"I mean do I really have any competition?" Izuku said, not at all cocky but genuinely curious.

Aizawa hated the fact the boy was right, and that despite there being formidable opponents in 1-A and 1-B, no one could truly hold a candle to the damn mime boy.

Aizawa simply sighed, before waving goodbye to the damn enigma that was Izuku Midoriya. "Whatever just…don't get yourself killed before the festival, please."

Izuku deciding to switch to mime mode, signed a thumbs up.

A loud groan was heard as Aizawa walked out his room, leaving All Might and Inko to chuckle at the homeroom teacher.

All Might couldn't help but ruffle the younger boys head, happy his successor was back. He knew he could no longer be irresponsible, fighting petty crimes outside of school. As of now All Might would devote all his time, he had left for Izuku. It was the least he could do to make up for what he had done, or rather not done.

As visiting hours came to a close All Might gave Izuku a hug, signifying to the teen he was happy about his recovery and couldn't wait for his return back to school. "And when you return for the sports festival Mime-doriya…make sure you tell everybody, I am here." All Might smiled.

"I will!" Izuku smiled.

* * *

Back at U.A

While Aizawa was gone Midnight had come to sub for Aizawa until he came back, once she had received the call he was on her way back she left the kids to their own devices, knowing in just a few minutes they would no longer be feeling so sad about their mime friend.

Everyone was still feeling down at the fact their resident mime wasn't there. Everyday for the past week Kirishima had been going to every street corner Deku the great was known to occupy only to find that the mime was still missing. Yaoyorozu missed Izuku constantly trying to enact a decree that everyone in 1-A had to wear mime face paint for at least one class period and could only mime their actions. She still remembers the day he almost convinced her to do it by saying it would help everyone learn how to communicate through gestures.

Yes, just about everyone in 1-A missed Izuku in their own way and for their own reasons. It didn't help that they were going to participate in the sports festival without the mime. Such a big event and the person who saved all their lives wouldn't get to participate. No one was madder about Izuku missing it than Bakugou though. He really wanted to beat Izuku on live television.

The kids were still talking, mainly about nothing when Aizawa walked in back from wherever he left too, however to all those in 1-A that knew him they could see that there was a slight skip in his step. It was a bit creepy in all honesty.

"Listen up brats, I have some good news." Aizawa announced.

Everyone looked around to one another in anticipation of their sensei's news. What could be so good that even he could look so happy…unless?

"By some miracle, a man with a healing quirk was visiting Musutafu hospital. And while his quirk was essentially useless, his son's quirk was like his and was able to heal every injury of Izuku's. As of this evening Izuku has officially been deemed recovered."

Silence, that was all Aizawa had received at his news. Then within seconds all of 1-A erupted into cheers of happiness.

"WOOOO! Izubro's coming back!"

"Knew he wouldn't go down so easily!"

"Can't wait for his snarkiness to come back to school!"

"Deku the great is back!"

Any other time Aizawa would threaten to expel his students for being so loud but today was an exception, and for once he allowed his students to be as rowdy as they'd like.

"BOOM!" Turning to see what had caused such a ruckus Aizawa saw his class door hanging off it's hinges and the entirety of 1-B storming in to celebrate with 1-A the news.

"YOOO! 1-A DID YA HEAR? DEKU'S COMING BACK!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

"We can kick his ass in the sports festival!" Awase cheered.

"We can watch him be a dumbass for Kendo!" Setsuna cheered, much to Kendo's embarrassment.

Vlad walked into 1-A's class smiling at both classes cheering for their friends recovery.

"Let's visit Izuku today!" Kirishima yelled.

"Yeah!"

Aizawa hated what he was about to say but ultimately had to tell them. "You can't."

"What?!" everyone screeched.

"Despite being healed, Izuku's still in a sensitive state, so right now they've limited visitors to family only. But don't worry he should be released before the sports festival."

While 1-A and 1-B were disappointed by their sensei's words they were still happy to hear that Izuku would be apart of the sports festival.

"You know when he comes back even if he did almost die, he's still going to go back to being a little shit right?" Vlad chuckled.

Aizawa shrugged, "So long as the kids alive, I can live with that…I hope."

* * *

**After school**

It had been almost two weeks since he had seen his best friend, and Bakugou only grew more worried for his friend. Despite his sensei revealing that the damn nerd was now fully recovered, he still couldn't help but hate himself for allowing Izuku to get hurt. It's a good thing only family members could visit Izuku because Bakugou didn't even feel Like the nerds friend right now.

"How am I gonna face that damn nerd when he comes back after I fucking abandoned him to get injured like that?" Bakugou practically cried. Despite being told numerous times he was not at fault for what had happened and in no way could he have prevented it, especially with his injuries, he still felt guilty for what had occurred. Bakugou just could not get over the fact his friend was in the hospital in critical condition while he was out here with minimal bruising and a small scar on his cheek.

"Fuck." He cried. "Damn Deku."

"You know…Izuku wouldn't want you to be beating yourself up over what happened," Kendo sighed. Like Bakugou she too felt immensely guilty hardly being injured while her boyfriend was still in the hospital. Had she been stronger and not gotten herself injured then maybe he would be there by their side.

"Oh yeah and just what the hell do you know man hands?" Bakugou growled, not bothering to hide his tears, much to Kendo's surprise.

"I know I feel the exact same way as you! I know he's my boyfriend whom I love and right before my eyes he was almost killed, and I stood by watching as it happened." Kendo finished, voice cracking by the end of her passionate speech.

Bakugou stared at the big fist user in surprise, he knew the two nerds liked each other but loving each other was a whole other thing. He shook his head of the thought scoffing at the girl "Whatever, you had a huge fucking hole in your side, what use were you gonna be?" Bakugou grumbled while wiping his tears away.

"The same amount you would've been with that slash down your torso." Kendo snapped back, tears spilling down her eyes after her impassioned speech. "Stop beating yourself up for something out of your control Bakugou."

Both teens stared at each other chuckling, Bakugou quickly sobered up to ask something that'd been on his mind.

"Will the damn Deku forgive me?"

Kendo rolled her eyes at the surprisingly sensitive blonde. "You don't even need to ask." She smiled, then getting up from her spot began to lead the way to the hospital where their best friend was. Even if she knew only family could see Izuku maybe they would make an exception for his girlfriend and best friend.

"The first thing he'll do is toss a sign at you with a smiley face." she said over her shoulder, unaware of the small smile that had appeared on Bakugou's face.

* * *

It was mid evening when the Shimano's gave an impromptu visit to see how Izuku was doing, double checking there were no aftereffects of Katsuma's quirk, which there were none thankfully. The hospital had made an exception for the family trio, seeing as they were the ones to have saved the teens life.

"As glad as I am that you've made a full recovery Midoriya-san, we must be off. We've completed our business here so must go back home." Shimano said smiling at the young boy still in his hospital bed. He was due to be released from the hospital in a few hours after the doctor came by to check up on him, but for now was told to continue to rest.

"Of course, thank you again for helping my son and me. We'll forever be indebted to you." Inko said bowing.

"Nonsense, if anything you've just kickstarted Katsuma's hero career." Shimano laughed, watching as a blushing Katsuma got a picture with Izuku, his first fan.

Inko couldn't help also smiling as Izuku got Katsuma's autograph, explaining that the picture and autograph would show that he was his very first civilian save.

"It's an honor for me really!" Izuku beamed back at the smaller boy, who only blushed harder, chest bursting with pride at the thought of someone else believing in his dream of being a hero.

Mahuro smiled at her brother, while she still didn't agree with the thought of her little brother becoming a hero, the fact he just saved someone, helping him reach his dream of being a hero made her happy.

* * *

"Uh, excuse me we're looking for Izuku Midoriya, he was admitted here about a two weeks ago."

"Izuku Midoriya. he's been moved from the ICU to a regular room, but unfortunately visiting is only for immediate family right now." The nurse said. "Are you immediate family?"

"Err well, kinda." Kendo answered.

"Kinda?" The nurse asked, "What do you mean kinda?"

Unsure how to respond Kendo resigned herself to not seeing her boyfriend until he left the hospital, that is until Bakugou grabbed her arm pulling her back by his side as he spoke.

"LISTEN HEAR NURSE LADY, THIS EXTRA IS THE NERDS FIANCEE AND I AM HIS BROTHER SO LET US SEE THE DAMN IDIOT ALREADY!"

The nurse jolted back in surprise at the young blondes' words. The teens in front of her looked so young and yet one of them was engaged to the injured teen. How times have changed.

"Oh my. well I suppose if you're his fiancée then I could let you pass, and hmm well I suppose you do look like your father" The nurse mumbled.

"_The fuck? I don't look like mr. Midoriya?!"_

Bakugou took a deep breath before speaking, "See, now please let us through."

The nurse shrugged, nodding. "Alright then, here's Mr. Midoriya's room number. Midoriya-san just woke up so please be quiet when visiting."

"Thanks" Bakugou grumbled.

Kendo stood frozen by Bakugou's side, still processing what the explosive teen had regarded her as in order to get her to see Izuku.

"Move it manhands, or we'll never see your fiancée at this rate." Bakugou joked.

"Why did you call me that?" she hissed.

"Because we woulda never seen the nerd otherwise. Get over it, you know you and Deku are endgame so suck it up and start thinking about what you're gonna call your weird ass little kids." Bakugou cackled.

"Shut up!"

"Charlie." Bakugou stated, "Deku's definitely naming one of his kids after that American mime. Or maybe All Might jr."

"The fact that you're probably right." Kendo whined, only causing Bakugou to cackle louder.

"Oh, we're here. Shut up man hands it says be quiet." Bakugou says, before knocking.

"God, I hate you." Kendo deadpans, waiting for someone to answer the door.

* * *

"Izuku Midoriya sure does have quite the extensive family, don't you think, Hina?"

Hina looked to her fellow nurse with a deadpan, disbelief written clearly on her face. How this woman became a nurse was beyond her.

"God Sayaka, you're such an idiot, you're lucky you're hot."

"What…what do you mean by that?"

* * *

After insuring Izuku was fully healed and finishing discussing the possibility of visiting each other, Katsuma and his family had left Izuku so they could make their way back to their hotel. Having long finished what they had come to Musutafu to do they just needed to pack their things so they could head back home.

Izuku was now in the middle of getting dressed with his mother's help since he was still sore from that handy villains' attack.

"Man, I can't wait to get home and start practicing for my next street show. I'm sure everyone misses me."

Inko couldn't help but laugh at her sons' attitude, despite almost losing everything he still had that same goofy attitude.

"While I'm sure everyone misses Deku the mime, don't forget about your school responsibilities." Inko scolded. "Or did you forget about Aizawa reminding you about the sports festival that's coming up in two days?"

Izuku looked at his mom sheepishly. He had indeed forgotten.

"Well, like I said to Eraserhead, good thing I don't have any competition." Izuku smiled.

Inko stared at her son, shaking her head. He had such a big head…but he wasn't wrong.

"Oh, your father called, he's so happy you made a recovery and is deeply sorry he didn't come to see you himself. A villain fighting Captain celebrity got too close to the airport runways and caused all airport cancellations where he's at."

"Aww, dad doesn't have to apologize, I know he wishes he coulda came." Izuku said happily. No matter what, Izuku knew his dragon breathing dad loved him to death and would do anything to ensure his safety.

Inko smiled at her son lovingly, he was such a forgiving and loving son. She was just about to speak again when her phone went off, answering it she listened to whoever was on the other line watching Izuku carefully as he slowly got dressed, slightly frowning at the scar on her sons back. However, as she listened to the occupant on the other side of the phone the more her frown turned upside down. They had just delivered her the funniest news ever.

* * *

Kendo and Bakugou were right in front of their best friends' door when they felt a cold shiver run down their back. For some reason something was telling them to turn back around and not go in. However, they felt it was their duty to visit Izuku despite all odds telling them to retreat. As they entered, they immediately knew they had made the wrong choice.

Inko looked at the pair with a devious smile which both knew was in no way good for them. Before either could escape Inko was already speaking.

"Oh, Izuku look it's your brother Katsuki and fiancée Itsuka. How nice of you two to visit. Izuku was just about to be released today then go home but considering how well he's recovered I don't mind allowing him to go wander around with family." Inko snickered, before walking out the room to sign Izuku's discharge papers.

Bakugou and Kendo were silent for what seemed like hours. Within seconds of just entering Izuku's room, Izuku's mother was able to murder them with just a few simple words. There was no going back from this. When they went to look at the person of interest, they couldn't help but cringe at the giddy look on Izuku's face. This only made the situation worst.

"You think of me as a brother!" Izuku squealed.

"Shut up nerd I only said that so I could get in here!" Bakugou said blushing.

Kendo let out a sigh of relief, for the moment Izuku hadn't addressed her being named his fiancée. She was in the clear for now.

Izuku then turned to his girlfriend with a dead serious look in his eyes. Kendo was slightly scared by how serious he was looking.

"Uh you okay babe?" Kendo asked.

Izuku titled his head, before getting down on one knee in front of his girlfriend. "I accept your proposal."

"BABE! TH-THAT WASN'T-WE JUST WANTED TO GET IN HERE!" Kendo screeched, trying to stop her face from turning red.

Izuku looked up from his position on the ground, "Too late, we're engaged!" Izuku snickered.

"You can't just decide something like that!" Kendo yelled halfheartedly. Internally she was slightly flattered at the fact Izuku saw them staying together long enough to get married.

"Bakugou?" Izuku said turning around.

"Fine by me."

"What?!"

"It's settled. We'll have a spring wedding, Bakugou will be my best man. Of course, we'll wait until we've made it to the top ten and I'm the number one hero/mime whichever comes first." Izuku said as he gathered his things and began limping out of his hospital room.

"Given how awesome I am, I give it six years till we're married." Izuku calculated.

"Cocky, aren't we?" Kendo said, no longer resisting but instead resigned to the fact her mime boyfriend is already planning their wedding.

Bakugou sighed before looking to his somewhat friend, "If nerd was being cocky, he would have said sooner. That's him actually being humble."

* * *

Meanwhile at Kendo's father's dojo

"Why do I feel as though mimey just did something incredibly stupid to my daughter without my permission?" Kenta wondered.

"Probably because he did." Jin said, walking up to their master while drinking a protein shake. "Wouldn't be surprised if when Kendo comes home, she's engaged." The black belt student cackled.

"Don't jinx my daughter." Kenta growled.

* * *

**Omake**

"I'm sorry you think who is Izuku's father?" Inko sputtered.

"Uh..All Might number one hero? How do you think he got through to visit Izuku?" Sayaka asked.

"Oh, and I can't believe Eraserhead is your brother!" she added.

Inko slapped her face, how this woman became a nurse she'll never know.

"Sayaka, please stay pretty." Inko said, caressing the nurse's hair, with a smile that said, I'll protect you from any one with bad intentions, you poor child.

"Uh..okay? But why are you telling me that? Hina said the same thing but didn't explain it."

"No reason." Inko said before walking off to do her rounds. She really hoped it didn't get out that "All Might" was her son's father.

"God heroes are idiots." Inko chuckled.

* * *

**Authors Note **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter it's kind of a filler, kind of not. Next chapter begins sports festival but that won't be for awhile cause I seriously need to update my other fics lol. Remember to comment fav and follow! Also 5 point to the first person who can guess the cameo I put in ;)**


End file.
